My Uchiha
by HornyWolf
Summary: Sasuke was Sakura's and she knew it but she still wanted her Uchiha then she met Itachi. After a one night stand resulting in pregnancy, Ino's life is turned upside down and the only people she can rely on are her best friends Shikamaru and Choji. Rated M
1. The Beginning

It had been over two years since Sasuke left Konoha. A lot had happened since that awful day. Ino Yamanaka had felt her heart crack for the first time when she found out. After that she had spent many days and nights alone in her bed weeping. Ino could not believe that he had left; she had loved him so much and he had left her and everyone else all for power. Her heart leaked tears of sadness for him each day and night. She had never felt so depressed in her entire young life.

A week later she emerged from her room only to find that Sakura had taken it a lot harder. At that moment, deep down she knew that Sakura was in _real_ love with him, she was not. She was merely in puppy love with him. Again her heart cracked knowing that she had fought Sakura, her childhood best friend, for so long over Sasuke and because she had had her heart toyed with by her own girlish emotions over a man who was never hers and never would be.

Ino had to laugh at herself as she jumped through the trees with her comrades Shikamaru and Choji. She was so foolish as a child. Back then she would have done anything to earn Sasuke's love. Too bad it wasn't hers to earn though. Ino sighed to herself as she followed Shikamaru's lead.

Sasuke was Sakura's and she knew it.

Yet Ino couldn't help but still be attracted to Sasuke, well damn who wasn't? He was a freak'en Uchiha for Kami's sake. All Uchiha men were drop dead sexy with their broad shoulders, sculpted muscles, commanding eyes, definitive skills and most of all, that smirk that could make any woman week in the knees. Oh yeah the Uchiha clan was full of fine men.

She licked her lips. Too bad that there were only a few Uchiha's left. If there were more then maybe she could bag herself one. Ino couldn't help it; she wanted _her _own Uchiha lover.

"Ino look out!" Choji, her plump teammate screamed to her as he threw some kunai in front of her. She blinked and shook her head, enemy ninja were surrounding them from up ahead. "Great, just what I get for daydreaming." Ino reached for her shuriken pouch, observing her opponents attacks and her teammate's strategies. Shikamaru was locked in a battle with three masked opponents, his shadow on the move as always. Choji was going head on with another large masked opponent, though his battle would be over soon according to the look of the masked man's eyes when Choji did his human bolder form/jutsu.

That left only herself and the scrawny heifer that was rushing towards her with a sword. Ino smirked at the girl and jumped above her onto another tree branch. As soon as she felt her feet grip the new branch she threw her shuriken and pulled out a kunai ready to fight. Suddenly, she felt her side being kicked and she was forced up against the trunk of the tree. Turning around she met the bitch head on with her kunai but was not pleased to find that her opponent was winning this fight and had her pinned quite nicely to the tree by her neck.

Ino tried to kick her but she was too far away. She stared at the girl in front of her and smirked. "Perfect." Ino dropped her kunai and did her hand signs and, using her mind transfer jutsu, took over her opponent's body. She, now in the bitch's body, joined Shikamaru in his battle and swiftly helped him defeat his last opponent.

She grinned and Shikamaru and asked "What would you boys do without me?" Shikamaru gave a half laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Come on let's get going. It's too troublesome to stay here."

Ino and Choji nodded their heads and Ino returned to where her body had fallen. "Gahhh!"

Shikamaru and Choji both jumped up after her, rubbing their aching ears and asking what was wrong. Though it was a foolish question considering Ino was screaming "My body's gone, my body's gone!" and the fact that her body was nowhere in sight.

Ino was panicking. This was not the first time her body had gone missing when she used her mind transfer jutsu and she was terrified of what was being done to it right now. "Oh Kami, what's happening to my body? Please Kami don't let it be anything bad! What if they kill me? O-or worse rape me! Or –or decapitate my arms and legs! Or-or-or-" She was cut off by Shikamaru's hand over her newly acquired mouth. "Relax Ino well find it-I mean you. Choji you look for her towards the north, I'll take the south and Ino you take the west. If we don't find your body by sundown well meet up here and head east. Alright? Now your body can't be far. Let's move!"

Shikamaru removed his hand from Ino and started towards the South, while Choji had already left for the North.

Ino quickly went in search of her body. She had to find it and soon, she only had enough chakra to maintain this new body for about six hours if she preserved her energy. She glanced at the sky; sundown was only a few hours away. If she didn't find her body soon then she knew that the odds of finding it would only get smaller and smaller as night fell and wore on.

**Please Review! **

**~HornyWolf**


	2. The Crossing Of Paths

Sundown was upon him as Itachi Uchiha roamed the landscape. He had been sent out on another recruiting mission. This time he was scouting a group of rouge ninja said to be unbeatable, which to be honest, he highly doubted was true.

He felt very much like a stalker, constantly following the group of ninja around just so he could observe one in particular.

Constantly creeping around and spying on them, this was defiantly not the Uchiha's style. He disliked being such a creeper, so to speak.

He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Might as well settle in for the night.' He thought, glad that the rouge ninja he was stalking-er-following had finally started to set up camp in the thicket before him. Itachi opened his eyes again to see the last thing he expected. More of the ninja had returned to the group but one of them, a guy on the large side, was carrying an unconscious blonde woman over his shoulder. The Uchiha moved closer to the band of rouges to listen to what they were speaking of.

"She was in a small group that attacked us, she was fighting Tsani, then after I woke up I grabbed these three," The large man gestured to the three ninja that Shikamaru had previously been fighting. "And then I found her unconscious. I figured if I took her then at least we might be able to get a ransom for her or something."

The leader of the rouge group, Itachi's target, over looked the blonde as she was placed on the ground. "Tch, what use would that be you bumbling baka. You've just made shit worse for us. Now the others are going to be tracking us looking for her! Did you not think that through you babbling jack ass! And where the hell is Tsani anyway?"

All of the newly arriving members looked around at each other; then one of them said "We don't know, she never showed up when we retreated. We assumed she had already made it back."

The leader growled from under his grey cloak. "Grr, get rid of her! I don't care how just dump her somewhere! And cover up your trails you fools!"

Itachi sighed; this guy sounded a lot like Pein on a bad day.

Then he watched the baka group take the blonde away and decided to follow. No harm in it he guessed, it was better than watching his target's tent and he slept.

After about an hour the body was dumped near a patch of rose bushes and left. Itachi waited for the others to leave then jumped down to the woman from the trees.

He examined her face, slightly tan with delicate features. Her stomach was toned as well as her legs. Even without looking at her anymore than a glance he could tell that she was a skilled ninja. Her chest was rising and falling slowly, she was defiantly alive but…something seemed off about her. Like she was…for the lack of a better word, a vegetable.

He noted the head band on her thigh; she was from his same village of origin. The village hidden in the leaves, konohagakure. It had been a long time since he had been there. His last escapade there had allowed him to see his younger brother, and just how weak he was.

He gave a small laugh wondering if Sasuke was any stronger than the last time he had seen him. He wondered if this young ninja knew him and if so how well?

Itachi gave a small sigh. It was truly agonizing just waiting to for your time to die.

The sun had set over an hour ago and Ino was truly desperate now, she had not made it back to her boys yet and just deicide not to. Something inside of her told her that her body was near and that she had to continue on. She followed her instinct on and passed many unfamiliar lands in the process.

Eventually she had to stop for a break. Ino pulled out her water flask and realized that she had drunk it all. "Great" she whined looking for a lake or pond to quiche her thirst. Eyeing one she smiled and planted herself in front of it ready to dive in until she saw her refection in the water.

It wasn't even hers; the refection had black boy-cut hair with a snake hair pin holding her bangs back. Her breasts were flat and her hips were actually smaller than Ino could have imagined. Her skin was dark from the sun and she appeared to be shorter than her own body as well.

Ino closed her eyes and splashed the water; she wanted her body back more than anything right now.

After refilling her flask and getting a refreshing drink she hurried on. Ino wasn't even sure what would happen to her if she ran out of time to find her body. She figured that there were likely two possibilities. One she simply returned to her body, or two she would be dead. Though it didn't matter much either way, if someone were to take her life she would be dead instantly, physically and mentally.

Itachi stared at the younger girl a little more before running the back if his hand along her soft cheek. It had been so long since he had felt a woman's touch other than his fellow Akatsuki member Konan's brief touch when she handed him a mission file. He missed the feel of supple skin against him, and how the mere touch from a woman would make him shiver with want. Though, probably what the elder Uchiha missed the most was a pair of delicate lips pressed lightly against his.

Itachi gave a small sigh. He had given up more than just his family and any relationship he had with his younger brother when he massacred the Uchiha clan. He also had to kill his lover, the only woman he had ever felt anything for. He had to take her life in cold blood along with the rest of them. It must have been seven or eight years now since he lost her. Even the memory of her kisses had grown faint and withered.

He ran his fingers over the girls face again. If he were a more heinous man he would have taken advantage of her current state. He would have used her for his own pleasure, like another blonde ninja he knew. Yes, if her were anything like him he would at the very least steal a kiss and a handful of her sizeable breasts.

Though, the more Itachi looked at the girl before him he wondered 'Would it be so wrong?'

He contemplated this thought for a while, wondering if there would be any harm in it. Eventually he decided that there wasn't.

Itachi leaned down over the young woman's forehead and gave her a light peck on her cream colored brow, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She carried the aroma of flowers on every part of her delicate skin.

Itachi let a small smile escape him and stood up, returning to his mission, now satisfied with his needs.

Ino could feel herself weakening as she rushed through the woods. To more hours had passed since she stopped for a drink. She had just under an hour to find her body. Kami knows what had been done to it by now but at least she was still alive so logically it must still be alive. She panicked even more thanks to the thoughts that ran through her head. Picking up her pace slightly more, she finally escaped the forest and came upon a thicket. Glancing around, she noticed the ninja from before. Relief rushed over her.

"Finally!" She whispered to herself.

"Hey Tsani! About time you got back!"

Ino looked down to find one of the girls Shikamaru had been fighting waving at her and ginning. "Come on girl it's time to eat! What took you so long?"

Ino smiled and jumped down to the other female. "Sorry I just got a little distracted on my way back, no big deal."

The other female gave her a quick looked before walking her over to the camp fire where she was treated like an old friend by the other rouges. She turned to the girl next to her and after saying hello to the others asked her if they knew what happened to the blonde she had been fighting earlier that day.

The large guy jumped up and gladly told her the whole story and when he finally got to the part where he had dumped her body, Ino could have jumped up and hugged the bastard. "Thanks!" She yelled as she ran off in that direction.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" the girl who had greeted her asked. Ino smiled and yelled "To give that bitch a piece of my mind!"

Unbeknown to her, Itachi was watching the whole scene from atop a spacious tree in the forest and was now following her.

Upon reaching her body Ino pounced on herself and hugged her body, checking it for wounds. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Her body was just as she had left it. She was overjoyed as she hugged her limp, unconscious body.

Itachi watched from above; taking extra care to hide his chakra. He observed the new girl and was actually dumbfounded by her actions towards a so called 'enemy'.

Ino held up her arms and did her hand signs and swiftly returned to her body.

Itachi watched as the black haired girl lost her consciousness and collapsed, just as the blondes eyes opened. Ino smiled and gazed up at the trees before her, glad to be in her own body once more. Itachi remained still, hidden in the shadows.

Ino wrapped her arms around her body and giggled like a child, happily in her own little world.

"Get her!" someone screamed. Ino jumped up to see five of the enemy ninja surrounding her from every direction. "Damn it!" she muttered. All of her escape routes were blocked, she would have to fight her was out of this, It was her only option.

Itachi watched in amusement as she took them down, using her surroundings to aid her battle. Then he noticed the leader of the rouge gang jumping into the battle and quickly putting an end to it in the blink of an eye.

He had Ino on her knees by her throat with a dagger ready to slice and put an end to her. Ino's eyes widened, she hadn't even seen him appear in the battle field. She watched in horror as the dagger handle moved, signaling the dagger was preparing to slice her throat. Ino couldn't watch it all end.

_Clang!_ Went the sound of metal against metal.

Ino opened her eyes to see a dark haired man in a black cloak with red clouds holding a kunai against the dagger and her throat. He carried the cold stare of a murder within his dark eyes.

Ino took her chance and elbowed the rouge in his knee, allowing her to escape his clutches. As the man in the black and red cloak attacked the leader, Ino took care of the remaining followers. She turned around just in time to see the man who had saved her life stab the leader in his throat and end his life that swiftly.

Ino looked down at the dead man now falling to the ground then looked to the other. "Thank you." She whispered. "Hn….no problem." He muttered back.

**Please review! (Btw I have no idea where Ino's head band is in shippuden (if she even wears one) so I just picked a random spot.)**

**~HornyWolf**


	3. Itachi Uchiha

Ino slowly approached the man and opened her mouth to ask him why but was cut off by the sound of thunder rolling in. Thick rain splattered down all around her, blanketing the landscape. She squinted her eyes trying to look past the falling water but she could barely see the man (more of a blur than man actually) in front of her.

Then thunder sounded again as lighting fell down and struck the tree Itachi had been perched upon. Ino jumped in panic, still blinded by the rain as Itachi glanced upward to see a large limb falling down ready to hit her. He jumped over and grabbed her, moving out of the way of danger. Ino squealed in surprise, gripping onto this mysterious man as he carried her off.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" She demanded, banging her fists into him. Itachi ignored her question, eyeing a small cavern. Upon reaching it he placed Ino down and removed his soaked cloak. Ino eyed him cautiously. "What the hell is up with you?" She questioned.

Itachi griped the back of his ponytail and rang the water out of it before looking at the bossy woman before him. "I just saved your life twice and that's all you have to say to me?"

Ino just stared at him. "What the hell do you expect? For all I know, you could have only rescued me so you could be the one to kill me!" She spat.

"Hn." Itachi groaned sitting on a bolder. 'Blondes.' He thought, rubbing his temples.

Ino merely watched him, examining him from head to toe. He was tall, well built and muscular. He wore a blue v-neck T-shirt with a body mesh underneath and blue pants. His forehead also sported a leaf village head band with horizontal line gouged through it. He was a missing-nin, no doubt about it.

"So how long have you been a wanted man?"

Itachi looked at her again and gave a small smirk. "Why would it interest you to know?" She took a step back; his stare was so intimidating yet serious. "Just wondering…after all I am stuck with you until the rain lets up, it would be rather foolish of me not to ask a few questions in case you decided to…" Itachi's gaze grew darker. "In case I decided to kill you?" He finished her sentence and stood up. Ino let out a small gulp as he walked over to her.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed backing into the wall of the cavern. Pulling out a kunai, she pointed it dead at the Uchiha. Itachi leaned forwards into her face and whispered "You act like I'm going to hurt you." He smirked in her face and moved back, returning to the bolder. Ino shivered, this was one freaky dude.

Her eyes never left him, she was as cautious as a cat. Itachi though, found this rather annoying but just. Ignoring this he started to rummage through a backpack looking for food. Grimacing he found nothing but a food pill. Not what the Uchiha wanted or was in the mood for.

He turned his attention back to her. She was still watching him like a devious wild cat, her eyes glued to him and her legs slightly shaking, ready to attack him on a whim.

His eyes softened as he watched her, it was actually quit amusing really. Then a harsh chill when through Itachi's spine, the temperature was dropping and the wind outside was roaring. He realized he wasn't the only one to feel this, as Ino started to hug herself gently as chill bumps grew up her arms and legs.

Standing up, Itachi searched around for some wood to make a fire. "What are you doing now?" Ino stammered. "What does it look like?" he said as he rustled around the shadowed floor for some sticks.

Ino rolled her eyes. If it weren't bad enough that she was trapped in a cave with a missing-nin, he just had to be an aggravating one as well. It was just her luck too; she had to worry about surviving the night with this possibly deranged nut job, meanwhile she wondered how Shikamaru and Choji were fairing. Knowing Shikamaru he had probably sensed the sudden weather change and secured a safe place for him and Choji to wait out the storm until they could continue looking for her.

Itachi groaned. "Well you can forget about a fire. We have no dry wood."

On the outside Ino just stared at him distastefully while on the inside she died a little bit. Without that fire it was going to get even colder and Ino really did not like the cold. Itachi looked at her again as she cuddled herself trying to keep warm.

'We could be here a while, might as well talk to her.' He thought.

"What's your name?"

Ino looked at him again; his voice was cold and bored. Apparently she had came to the same conclusion as Ino and responded with "Ino….Ino Yamanaka…what's yours?"

He looked her dead in the eyes and muttered "Itachi….Itachi Uchiha."

Ino's deep blue eyes went wide. 'Itachi Uchiha? He's an Uchiha! He's Sasuke's older brother! He's the guy who massacred his entire clan in one night when he was only a boy!' Ino's thoughts ran wild; she had heard the stories and all the rumors of that day when the Uchiha clan was exterminated all but young Sasuke and himself.

She took a few steps back, her body shaking and not just from the cold. Her lips mouthed his name "I-Itachi..U-Uchiha."

It was unbelievable. She was in trapped a cavern with a serial killer by Mother Nature. Seriously! This was defiantly not her day!

Itachi stood up again and Ino took a few more steps back as Itachi walked towards her. Eventually her back was against the wall again and she pulled out a kunai to defend herself. Itachi stood there feet away from her and just stared into her deep ocean eyes with his dark grey ones.

Ino stared back into his for just a few seconds before diverting her eyes to his chest. If she looked into his eyes then he could capture her in his Tsukuyomi in seconds and torture her till her mind was in pieces.

"Hn, I'm not going to harm you." His words were stiff and commanding. "Why should I trust you?" She questioned. A few moments of silence filled the air and she felt his warmth leaning in towards her, she swung the kunai at his neck, only to see him catch it in his bare hand. "Because…I'm your only source of warmth tonight." Ino gulped at those words. Itachi's other hand grabbed her chin and forced her to make eye contact with him. She fought him but Itachi still got his way. She stared into his the deep grey pools of his eyes and felt her body grow cold. Her heart started to beat fast and fear flooded her veins.

Itachi could feel her pulse racing and her body shaking with fear. He wasn't surprised, any sane person would be afraid of him after what he had done. Yet he couldn't help but be a bit ashamed of himself, all he wanted to do was kiss her supple lips as she shuddered.

"Come on," Itachi pulled away from her. "We'll need to start getting warm now or well freeze to death by the time this rain lets up." Ino just stared at him dumbfounded. She was too frightened to disagree yet every bone in her body was screaming "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU FUCKEN MIND!"

Itachi dug a small blanket out of his backpack and, gripping her hand, pulled her to the back on the cavern and placed her in the corner next to him and covered them with the blanket. Ino wanted to scream. This was just unbelievable! It had to be a dream, but if it were a dream then why was she so damn cold? She looked down to her hands, her fingers hand grown numb. It apparently wasn't just the fear of the mass murder beside her that made her shake and tremble.

Ino had no choice it was either lie next to this creep or take her chances in the blinding thunderstorm and be struck down by lightning or blindly walk into a ditch and die. At least this way she 'might' survive.

The night wore on and eventually Ino 'pretended' to be asleep. She was unaware if Itachi was asleep or not. She simply laid their next to him trying to keep warm and hoping that the rain would let up soon.

It didn't.

Itachi knew she was awake. He was unable to sleep either and being so close to her only made his desires come back. The Uchiha wanted to touch her soft skin again but he knew if he did she would panic. It was slow torture for him though, to smell the scent of flowers on her skin and especially in her hair. It was excruciating for him, he wanted to kiss her so bad and feel her soft delicate skin against his. He couldn't take it anymore.

Ino felt Itachi wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him. Her back hit his chest and her butt was nuzzled in his crotch. Her eyes went wide. 'You just have to be kidding me!' she thought as Itachi placed his head in the crook of her neck. Ino remained silent, afraid of what would happen if he knew she was awake.

Hours passed and Ino was starting to relax. It wasn't so bad having him right up against her, at least he was warm. Ino mentally sighed, it was actually quit calming to feel the rise and fall of his chiseled chest up against her and having her plump bottom resting against his cock wasn't so bad either. Thought it did have a down side to it. The feeling of his hard abs hitting her back was making her a little wet between her legs.

After hours of it tempting her, she just had to have more. Ino rolled over facing Itachi, allowing his muscular chest to rub against her breasts. Her nipples adored this and so did her sweet spot.

Itachi could tell he was enjoying this and whispered "You want it as bad as I do don't you?" Ino's eyes flashed open and she stared directly at the Uchiha. She was shocked; she thought he was asleep by now. He smirked at her and rubbed his hand down her thigh.

It was true she wanted it but he was Itachi freaken Uchiha, mass murder. He was…he was an Uchiha… Ino just realized it. He was an Uchiha, an Uchiha who wanted her. Ino had always wanted her own Uchiha even if it was just for one night…and no one had to know about this either…

Ino smirked and took Itachi by surprise by kissing him and running her hands under his shirt. His muscles were so toned and rock hard, Kami did she love it. Itachi loved the taste of her delicate lips and begged for more by running his tongue along the rim of her lip and dove into her when she allowed him.

He crawled on top of her and started to remove her skirt, then her shorts. He grinned when he reached her pink panties, breaking the make out session; he playfully gripped her panties by his teeth and removed them. Ino giggled when he did this and started to take of her top and her wrappings, allowing her breasts to fall free from their bindings.

She kicked off her shoes as well, leaving only her fishnet on her elbows and knees. Itachi smirked devilishly and started to nibble at her nipples before gripping them in his mouth and pleasuring them with his tongue. Ino moaned and rubbed her other breast until Itachi moved onto it and pleasure it just the same as its twin. Then she removed his shirt and body mesh and ran her fingers along his nipples, teasing him ever so slightly before running her tongue between the creases in his chest.

Itachi gave a pleased moan and tugged at his pants, signaling Ino that he wanted her to remove them which she did. Smiling she removed his boxers as well and gripped his length in her hand. He was already so hard; it made her sweet spot quiver. Looking into Itachi's eyes she started to stroke the head. Then she moved down his length pumping it from the base to the tip, earning a moan from the Uchiha. Ino smirked playfully at him and started to stroke his balls with the same amount of care she had shown his length.

Itachi smiled and kissed her, removing her from his length and laid her on her back, his middle finger massaging her clit. Ino's hips buckled wildly as she tried to contain herself. She looked up at the Uchiha's eyes and kissed him again before he pushed his finger inside of her. She gave a low moan as he pumped it in and out then added another. Ino muttered "More…" and he inserted a third finger. Ino started to push her hips upward to meet his fingers then Itachi decided she was ready.

He plunged inside of her fast and hard making Ino gasp. Itachi started to pound her into the ground. Literally.

He had been without a woman for so long that he wasted no time on Ino when he got her. He was so rough but Kami did it feel good! No, better than good, drop dead amazing! It had only been a few minutes but Ino could feel herself ready to cum and before she could tell Itachi she did. Though it didn't slow him down any, he was still going hard and fast and before he could reach his, Ino came again.

Only then did Itachi follow her. Pushing himself deep inside of her he let his load go. Itachi flopped down onto her, his face resting on her breasts while he rested, still inside of her. Ino's heart was still racing; she had never experienced anything that amazing in her life. Her hands were now caressing Itachi's face as she pulled his chin upwards to her so she could kiss her. He obliged and pulled out of her, moved up to face her and made out with the lovely blonde again. She snuggled into his chest wanting to cuddle and he wrapped his arm around her as he lied back and rested.

That night was a peaceful one after that. Even with the fierce weather outside, the two of them fell asleep soundly after their unexpected one night stand.

**Please Review!**

**~HornyWolf**


	4. Life Goes On

The next morning Ino awoke to find Itachi long gone. He was careful to make sure every trace of himself was gone except for the blanket which he left wrapped around Ino. She smiled to herself; she had finally got her own Uchiha. Life was good.

Quickly she dressed and, wrapping the blanket around her like a cloak, she headed out in search of her boys. The land was damp and soaked from last night's storm. Just walking was dangerous; she had nearly slipped countless times before she even got back to the forest. Sighing, Ino continued on her way and eventually she ran into Shikamaru and Choji again.

"Thank Kami your okay Ino; we were worried about you, especially last night." Choji greeted her with a smile while Shikamaru gave a relieved grin. "Yeah this troublesome weather had us worried, where were you anyways?"

Ino thought for a brief second before answering with "Oh I ran into the rouges from yesterday and pretended to be the one I was in control of and got them to take me to my body. But the storm got in my way so I camped out in a cave till morning." She gave them her typical confident yet girly grin and said "Come on! Let's get back home, I don't know about you guys but I for one need a shower." Her boys grinned back at her and started heading home, Shikamaru in the lead followed by Ino and Choji.

Ino's inner self was quite pleased. She had finally gotten to be with an Uchiha and best of all this was her own secret. No one would ever know about it. Not to mention being with Itachi was much better than even her most wild childish fantasies of herself and Sasuke. Ino was full again; she no longer had any regret, not even a small drop, for falling all over Sasuke. Why? Because she had spent the night with another man, a man who had made her feel more special than anyone ever had.

She had decided that as soon as she got back to the village, the first thing she was going to do, besides shower off the mud that coated her legs, was find Sakura. She had always said she was over Sasuke but up till now it wasn't completely true. Maybe now she could finally be friends with her again fully, like they were when they were little girls. It would be nice to have her best friend back again. Don't get me wrong, she adored her boys Shikamaru and Choji but every girl needs another female to hang out with.

She might finally have someone around who would understand her mood swings instead of just thinking she was PMSing. Yes Ino couldn't wait to get back home and live her life.

Meanwhile, miles away Itachi Uchiha was making his way back the Akatsuki hideout. He too was quite please with himself. A quick fling was just what he needed and the slight smirk on his face was the proof of it.

"Wow looks like someone got lucky recently, yah. About time too hn?" A voice mocked him. Rolling his eyes Itachi muttered "Why are you here Deidara?" Ginning the male blonde walked up next to him. "You're not the only one who has missions ya know un. Heh, and apparently I'm not the only one having some nasty little fun either, yah." Deidara laughed on. "It's about time you got laid, your such a depressing dude un."

Itachi groaned and entered the hideout, followed by Deidara. He had plans to head straight into his room but apparently Deidara had other ideas.

The blonde yanked him into the living room - like room of the hideout and said "Yo guys guess who got laid while he was gone hn!" and shoved him into view. Itachi mentally died as Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan stared at him.

Kisame grinned showing his shark like teeth. "Congrad's, Itachi about time to!" Kakuzu glanced up at him from his bounty lists and muttered "As long as it didn't cost any cash I don't care."

Hidan on the other hand busted out laughing. "Haha I was wondering how long it would take the Uchiha to get some! Haha, I thought you fucking Uchiha's were lady killers! Wait- wait - wait- let me guess she was one ugly bitch right? Haha!" Hidan feel to the floor laughing.

Itachi rolled his eyes. This conversation was below him and he refused to discuss it with these Neanderthals. Besides, even if he told them how sexy she was they would ask him to describe her and what could he say? That she looked like a feminine version of Deidara only much better looking?

Glancing at Deidara he thought "_Much _better looking."

"Hey don't glare at me un! Were just proud of you yah!" Deidara gave the Uchiha a slap on the back and plopped down on a chair next to Kakuzu. "So what did she look like hn? Fat, skinny, or curvy yah? Brunette, blonde, black or redhead un?"

Itachi just gave him a cold stare.

"Yeah Itachi what did she look like?" Kisame joined in with Deidara. Kakuzu continued to go through his papers but joined in a bit too asking "Was she a good time girl or a girl just looking for a good time?"

'So much for not caring.' Itachi thought.

"Haha, Itachi's probably fucking some ho on the side of the road! Better be careful Itachi, might catch something!"

Turning to leave the Uchiha closed his eyes and muttered "I'm sure you should know Hidan and you to Deidara."

After muttering his last words he left the four alone in silence until Kisame uttered "You know he has a point," He looked over to Deidara "When's the last time you got checked?" Deidara's eyes grew wide from shock. "Shut the hell up Jaws yah! I'm clean thank you very much un!" Kisame snickered along with Kakuzu and Hidan.

"You know that this applies to you to Hidan." Kakuzu grumbled.

Hidan looked at him with distain and grabbed one of the bounty lists pretending to read it. "Ahh shut the fuck up."

Having left the morons alone, Itachi sat down on his bed for a rest. Last night was rather fun for him. Although the more he thought about it the more he felt like a pedophile. That girl must have been sixteen at the oldest and he was twenty-one. It wasn't that much of an age gap but it still made him a little uncomfortable. It's not like he took advantage of her or anything, hell she wanted it just as bad as he did, possibly even more.

He sighed; he had never thought he'd be the type to have a one night stand, then again he never thought he be spending the best part of his youth living in a depressing hideout with so many other guys waiting till the day his brother killed him.

When he really thought about it, the Uchiha came to one conclusion. His life sucked. Let's face it ever since joining Akatsuki the only thing good that happened to him was getting to beat the crap out of Deidara and last night.

He sighed, oh well life goes on.

**Please Review! **

**~HornyWolf**


	5. The End Of The Norm

Life went on for Ino once she returned home. She had made up with Sakura and the two were best friends again. Everything was going swimmingly until about three weeks later while she was on her way home from another mission with Choji and Shikamaru. The three were celebrating their success with BBQ.

Ino yawned, she was tired again.

"Tired again Ino?" Choji spoke with a mouth full of BBQed pork as if reading her mind. She nodded, sipping a glass of water and earning a look from Shikamaru. "What's up with you lately? You've been tired for about a week now. Aren't you sleeping?"

She yawned again muttering "I am…I guess it's just all my missions catching up to me." Shikamaru snorted. "Missions? What missions? You've only had a handful since the last time the three of us had that last one when your body went missing."

"So? I'm still," She yawned once more. "Tired."

Ino closed her eyes for just a few moments then awoke to find Shikamaru poking her in the forehead with a chop stick. He cocked his little brown eyes at her. "Not going to make it through lunch are you?" She groaned and picked herself up, her breasts rubbed against the side of the table slightly, forcing her to give a small whine.

Her boys looked at her again. "What's wrong now?" Choji asked, placing his hand on the side of her shoulder and rubbing it. "Nothing." She muttered, letting a cheeky smile from across her lips.

To be honest though it wasn't nothing. She felt like crap all over. Her back hurt, she was exhausted, had constant headaches, and to top it all off her breasts were so tender that putting her wrapping on that morning was agonizing. She was miserable, simply miserable and she knew why too. Her monthly had to be soon, all she was missing was the cramps and a need for a tampon. Although her body seemed set on dragging this agony out.

She mentally whined 'If this doesn't end soon I swear I will kill someone!' Another wave of exhaustion hit her. 'As soon as get the strength to get out of this booth…'

After forcing her eyes to stay open long enough to just barely get a suitable meal, Ino went home and crashed on her bed. Crawling under the covers, she snuggled her pillow and closed her eyes gently, slowly drifting soundly asleep until a knock at her door disrupted her slumber.

She whined and muttered "Come in." She peeked one eye open expecting to see Sakura but instead it was her dad. He cocked his eye at her. "Already in bed? It's not even seven yet." Inoichi sat down on the foot of her bed and placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever…Hmm….did you and Sakura have a fight?"

Ino had to admit he was trying but understanding her never was his strong suit. "No…tired."

Her father gave a small laugh at her simple answer. "Are you sure?"

"Positive…want sleep." She whispered, already halfway there. Inoichi sighed and gave her a shoulder a caring rub. "Alright, alright, there's some food in the fridge when you get hungry. I have a mission in the morning and I'll be gone all week, if you still don't feel good in the morning go to the doctor, okay?"

Ino nodded her head. 'Go to the doctor? What is he thinking? Sheesh, dad worries way too much sometimes, especially over nothing.' She mentally sighed 'And I'm just going to assume that by saying 'there's some food in the fridge' he means I will have to go shopping soon. Great.' She thought sarcastically as her father patted her shoulder and left. "Sweet dreams, Chrysanthemum."

She snuggled her pillow again, waiting for sleep to catch her. 'Chrysanthemum….it's been a while since he's called me by my pet name…'

The next morning she awoke at six a.m. on the dot. Her eyes blinked open, hazily focusing on the lamp that sat atop her nightstand.

Rubbing her blurred eyes she sat up and with a sour look on her face said "Morning already….wonderful." Ino gladly flopped back down, ready for more sleep but sadly for her, her stomach had other ideas.

It moaned and started talking to her, saying "Feed me, feed me!" and after a few minutes Ino complied and crawled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Each of her steps was wobbly and off balance – another sign that she didn't want to get up.

Upon reaching the fridge and opening it to reveal its contents she grimaced. All that sat in there was a container of possibly spoiled milk, half an orange, plain rice, what she hoped was old bock choy, and left over take out from the night before last. Definitely not much variety.

After having a stare down with the milk she decided not risk it and just decided to devour the orange half. Nice and juicy, the way she liked it. Ino smiled, a spot of citrus always perked her up a bit. "Maybe today won't be so bad after all." She thought as she made her way back to bed when suddenly she felt a queasy feeling originate inside of her stomach, followed by a loose swirl-like sensation appear in her throat like she was going to vomit.

Holding her gut in one hand and her mouth in another she ran to the bathroom, just barely making it to the sink. Luckily for her, she only had that orange and a small amount of undigested BBQed pork left in her, this at least made it a little easier.

Grabbing a hand towel, she cleaned her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a zombie with her exhausted, dead looking eyes and pale face.

"Great just great." Ino wined, slumping down to her knees. Her body was whipped out after that. All of the energy she had, had escaped along with her breakfast. This was just getting ridiculous now; she couldn't even get going in the morning.

Slowly standing back up and walking back to her bed, Ino promised herself that if this didn't go away soon she was going to the doctor. Her body couldn't take much more of this.

Later that evening Ino had finally awoke and crawled back to the kitchen, again staring in vain at the contents of the fridge. Knowing she had to go buy some more she scowled at her clothing, the same as yesterday. Growling, she grabbed a new shirt and a pair of pants. This would have to do, she really didn't care at this point, she was just miserable and hungry.

After roaming around the store for a while she had grabbed everything that came in a plastic bag or box, that being all junk food and a somewhat healthy can of soup.

"Wow someone's got the munchies."

Ino turned to see Sakura smiling at her with a bag of double chocolate chip cookies and chips in her hands.

"Hey Sakura." She muttered tiredly. "Hey you don't look to good? Are you sick?" The pink haired one asked, cocking her head to the side. "Kinda…I guess…I just feel like complete crap." Sakura placed her hand on Ino's forehead, checking her temperature. "You don't feel warm." She took a moment and over looked Ino from head to toe, then gave a slight smile. "Let me guess," Sakura glanced into the basket Ino had been carrying "Your time too huh?" She laughed, giving Ino a slap on the back.

Ino gave out a forced grin and muttered "Kinda, I'm getting there anyways although this food isn't because of that, my Dad just didn't restock the fridge and I don't feel like getting the whole ordeal so I just grabbed the simple things."

"Oh well I still guessed it anyways." She grinned. "Well, see you tomorrow then."

Ino watched as Sakura waved goodbye and left the store. 'Thank Kami.' She thought, ready to get the hell out of there and crawl back into bed with her junk food.

Walking down the aisle she passed the Feminine products. 'Might as well get some now and save myself the trip.' Although it had been over a week since she started to feel her body's signs…She stopped for a moment counting the days since her last monthly. "Okay last month had thirty-one days and I started a day early so..…nine…twelve…eighteen…twenty-three…twenty-seven…thirty-four." Her eyes went wide and she recounted, then checked again and again. She was over a week late. It couldn't be….she just couldn't, there was no way.

Ino thought back to that night in the cave. She didn't remember him putting anything on or even pulling out not that that would make things much better but still….he didn't use any protection.

HOLY SHIT! Her mind went into a blur. Her tiredness and headaches, her tender breasts and aching back, the vomiting…all possible signs of pregnancy.

'No, no!' she thought 'I cannot be pregnant with a missing-nin's baby! Hell no!' Her heart raced and her legs quivered. Could this really be happening or was it just some sick deluded dream brought on by a under cooked piece of BBQ? It had to be, it just had to.

Ino glanced around the aisle, her eyes scanning for one thing in particular. Preggo test, her eyes locked on it and her body rushed to it. She grabbed it, reading the back.

_*99% accurate at detecting typical pregnancy hormone levels. Note that hormone levels vary._ _Use any time of day, as early as the first day of a missed period. 'Positive' results may appear in as early as 1 minute. 'Negative' results are confirmed in just 3 minutes._

Ino swallowed the remaining saliva in her mouth. She had to know, no doubt about it. Placing the test in her basket she quickly paid for her things, trying to ignore the look the cashier gave her when she noticed the preggo test.

That look only reminded her of what her dad would think if she really was pregnant, causing shame to surround her like a venomous snake.

Once she was safely hidden away in her house she pulled out the test ready to take it when she remembered something she had learned when she was in training to be a medic nin.

' _Always take the test first thing in the morning no matter what it says.'_

It was killing her she just had to know now but she didn't want to risk it being wrong. Ino whined, it was going to be a long, long night.

The first thing the next morning she grabbed the test opened it and watched as two tests fell out of the box. "What? Two?" She looked over the box again. _Contains two tests._

Ino slapped her forehead, how could she miss that? Groaning she grabbed one and raced to the bathroom. Staring at the bathroom door she gulped…it was now or never.

Placing the test on the side of the sink she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. "Okay if it beeps in one minute im pr-preg-pregnant…if it beeps in three then I'm not."

She closed her eye and held her breath, her mind was racing. Could she even care for a kid? Did she even want to keep it? What would everyone think when they found out she fooled around on a mission? With an S-rank criminal no less! What would they do when they found out it was an Uchiha's? And how would her father react? And her friends?

'_Beep! Beep! Beep!'_

Ino opened her eyes. Had it been three minutes already? She shivered, holding her breath as she peaked over at the test. Picking it up her jaw dropped and her eyes filled with mind numbing fright.

'PREGNANT'

**Please review, I'd love to hear your opinion!**

**~HornyWolf**


	6. Hope

Ino fell to her knees she just couldn't believe it…..it just couldn't be true…but the proof was staring her right in the face. 'PREGNANT'

"No fucken way!" She screamed and grabbed the other test from her bed, taking it as well.

She gripped the test watching for the second the results appeared. The seconds ticked on. Twenty-three….forty-five….fifty-seven…the test went off again, its results mirroring that of the first. Ino scowled and tossed it into the trash along with its mate.

'This cannot be happening! There is no way these tests are right! I cannot be preggers, not now!' Her thoughts bitched about while her body mimicked them by tramping around her house. 'There is no way in hell I'm having an Uchiha's baby! Especially not Itachi Uchiha- mass murder of his whole clan- 's child!'

'No way! Nadda! Fuck no! This was all a mistake!'

Ino was in denial, obviously, and she continued to believe it was just a cheap test's mistake but what she couldn't deny was the fact that she was craving chocolate covered cabbage with a side of lemon cake covered in BBQ.

'Shit!' She thought. 'This really is freaken true…'

Sighing she flopped down on her bed. "Great just great….what am I supposed to do now?" Then the doorbell rang, she groaned. "What now?" Slowly the blond kunoichi dragged herself out of bed and opened the front door hoping it wasn't her dad, she was not ready to explain all this to him.

"Hey are ya feeling any better?" The large man in front of her asked. Ino gave a sigh of relief, it was just Choji and Shikamaru. "Hey guys, yeah I'm doing better." She grinned. 'As good as I can be in this situation.' Her thoughts muttered. "We just wanted to stop by to see if you were okay, we haven't seen you in a few days." Shikamaru muttered, following Choji into the house.

"So, how've ya been?" Choji asked sitting down on the couch while Shikamaru made a b-line towards the bathroom. "Oh I'm okay, just had a few things going on." She gave a small grin while her thoughts said otherwise. 'Definitely more than one thing going on.'

"But I'm feeling better now. How about you Choji? Anything new to say?" "Well yeah actually I-" Choji rambled on, while Ino, still not sure of how to let her condition be known, just smiled and contented herself in small talk.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a relief." He'd had to go since he left for Ino's. 'Why did that troublesome woman have to live so off?' Washing his hands he looked into the mirror at his bored reflection and noticed that he had baby hair growing again. 'Great another thing I need.' The lazy nin groaned and continued to stare at the new hair when something caught his attention from the trashcan.

He peered over a little curious as to what it could be, though never one to literally go through someone's garbage; this was a first for him.

After finishing up his business in the bathroom he returned to Ino and Choji. The three talked for a long time, all the while Ino could have sworn Shikamaru kept giving her 'looks'. Eventually Choji mentioned something about being hungry, said goodbye and left.

Not a second after Choji closed the door; Shikamaru uttered her name with a stern voice. 'Oh great he's using _that _voice. What did I do now?' Her inner self whined. "Yes Shikamaru?"

"Ino…what is this?" The pony-tailed man in front of her held his stern look as he pulled out the white stick of doom from his vest pocket. She gulped, eyeing the pregnancy test. Shikamaru had apparently wrapped the 'used' part of it with tissue paper. The bold letters spelling out PREGNANT were still visible.

"Ah…..it's…" She tore her eyes away from the test and locked eyes with its holder. "Well?" He spoke, as sternly as if he were her father. "It's ahh…." Ino closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just what it looks like." Shikamaru gave a grunt. "When did this happen?"

"About three weeks ago…" She looked down staring at her feet. "When three weeks ago?" Her friend demanded, still holding the test. "Back when my body got taken…."

Shikamaru's firm gaze dropped as he too stared at the floor. "Oh…you didn't have any choice in the matter did you…" 'That must have been why she was so eager to get home.' He thought tossing the test away in the trash near the couch.

"No…." Ino whispered making Shikamaru stare at her again. "I did have a choice…I was all for it." Shikamaru's serious look returned as he asked her what she meant. "I meant that," Ino lifted her head back up, facing her friend's stern eyes. "On the night of that thunder storm I fooled around with a rouge ninja. He….he saved me from being killed and then the storm started so we took refuge in a cave. Then…well….I don't think I need to explain the rest…."

Shikamaru sighed. "A rouge huh?" Ino nodded. His hand gripped her shoulder. "You could have done better you know." She closed her eyes and agreed with him. "So….does anyone else know?"

"No. Just you."

Groaning the pony-tailed boy pulled her into a one armed hug. Ino gripped onto him, digging her nails into his vest. "I don't know what I'm going to do Shikamaru…" Tears filled her eyes and she nuzzled into his vest. "I've told myself over and over that this can't be real but…"

"Ino." Her friend spoke, his face turned slightly away from her, somewhat uncomfortable with her gripped onto him and her tears getting him wet. "Do you have any idea what you want to do with the kid?" She sniffled, wondering what would she do. 'If I abort it I could never live down the looks people will give me afterwards…..but if I give it up then….if the kid has the Sharingan it will be in danger….even if I kept the kid it would still be in trouble….at least if I kept it I could watch over it and protect it…..I don't know….either I raise the kid myself…..or give it up….I just don't know.'

"I guess I'll have the baby…." Ino released Shikamaru from her grip and looked into his eyes. "Can I count on you not to tell anyone?" The Nara nodded. "But I'm telling Choji. He deserves to know just as much as I do."

"Fine." Shikamaru turned to leave and glanced back at her, a smirk on his face. "Relax Ino, things will be okay, trust me. You're not alone; Choji and I have your back. Were your comrades and friends, you've got nothing to worry about."

Ino smiled "I know."

**Its short I know and I apologize for it. My creativity and ideas are just kinda running low lately and I'm in a rut. Hopefully I'll get over it soon but…..**

**Please Review**

**~HornyWolf**


	7. Sakura's Misconception

The week rolled by and Ino was still clueless on how she was going to explain this to her dad. Let's face it, from the day he found out he was going to be a father he was expecting a son. Although when he discovered he was having a daughter, he was, from that moment on, hopeless.

He never really knew how to take care of a girl other than what was the obvious and what his instinct told him. But when it came to her and boys well….he was over protective at times. Sure he would sit back and tell her to go have a good time on her dates but…no matter how relaxed he acted he still made it known that he was nervous about the whole thing. Whether it be by asking a million and one questions when she got home or telling her not to let him get all 'fresh' on her. Yet in the end, the only guys he trusted her around were his comrades Shikaku Nara and Chōza Akimichi's sons.

A.K.A. Shikamaru and Choji.

Now how to explain to him that she was expecting, let alone that it happened from a one night stand, with an S-rank missing nin no less. Her facial expression said it all. "It is not going to be easy."

Ino took a deep breath to contemplate the matter and decided the best way to do this was to ease her father into it.

She would take her father out to dinner. Father-Daughter dinner, as he Dad called it when she was a child. She would remain polite and respectful and enjoy the night. After a few drinks he should be relaxed and mellowed out enough without being drunk. Then she would casually break the news to him and hope for the best.

Granted it wasn't a great plan but it was better than just walking up to him and saying "Dad I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is!" Although….technically that _was_ what she was going to say, just in a different and in a (hopefully) less nerve racking way.

"Yes, yes I can do this! Yes! This will be easy yes! I am Ino Yamanaka and I can do this!" Ino cheered, trying to boost her confidence with a pep talk. "I can do it! I can tell my dad I'm pregnant! And I will not cower down from fear either! I will do this! Chyaaa!" She pumped her fist into the air, her adrenaline pumping through her veins like a tiger chasing its prey.

"Ino what are you yelling about?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she froze. Her father was home- early. She gulped she was expecting to have a least another two hours to give herself a pep talk. "Nothing Dad, just-ah- getting myself fired up for-ah- a spar with-ah- Shikamaru!" Running to the front door, she zoomed past her dad. "Gatta go! I'll see you later Dad! I want to eat out tonight okay? I made reservations for Tokinani's at eight okay? Meet you there!"

She had to get out of there. Just knowing she was pregnant and knowing her father was in the room was making her nervous. 'This may be harder than I thought…' she mused.

After a while of roaming around the village she sighed and decided to rest. Eyeing a bench she quickly plopped down and groaned.

"Rough day Ino- pig?"

Turning to her left she noticed Sakura standing there, a large grin on her face.

"Ino- pig? I thought we put the past behind us billboard brow."

"Sorry, I guess old habits die hard. So, what's got you so down?" She questioned, taking a seat next to her. "Oh nothing just a few problems here and there. Nothing too big." 'I wish!' Her inner self screamed.

"Hmm…like what? If it's got you upset enough to show your frustration in public then it must be something. Now dish!" Ino's face grew uncomfortablely hot. "It's nothing Sakura honest!"

"Oh really? Hmm….then why are you so nervous hmm?" Her Ex- rival probed, leaning in closer to her face. "It's nothing Sakura really I just-ah- I."

"Well? Come on Ino tell, you know you want to!"

She swallowed and weighed up her situation. 'Well as long as I'm going down I might as well take someone with me.' "Okay Sakura you win. You see, well Shikamaru-"

"Oh what did the lazy genius have to say this time hmm? Let me guess he told you, you were an annoying big mouth or something?"

"No...he- ah you see he…."

"Stop stalling Ino!"

"Well you see he-ah"

Her thoughts raced, searching for any possible excuse but it only came up blank. 'Damn it Ino think of something QUICK!' "Well Sakura you see-ah Shikamaru and I-ah" Ino cringed feeling that queasy swooshing of the ocean-like feeling in her stomach again. She gripped her stomach and her mouth and ran towards the alleyway, knowing what was coming next. Sakura followed, only to find her bent over in the corner of the alley pukeing.

Ino whipped her mouth and slowly started to stand up. "Ino…." Sakura whispered, holding her mouth astonished. Ino turned around to face Sakura. Her green eyes were shaking as they stared back at hers. "Your….your pregnant aren't you?"

Ino closed her eyes and let her head dip downwards. "Yes…." She whispered. "I….I can't believe it…..and Shikamaru….I…I can't believe him of all people….would be so careless." Ino's eyes grew. 'What? Why is she thinking its Shikamaru's? What on Earth would give her that idea?' Then she recalled what her last words were before her pregnancy symptoms took over. _"Well Sakura you see-ah Shikamaru and I-ah"_ Not the best choice of words, now that she thought about it but still that was not what she was inquiring. She was going to say_ "Shikamaru and I got into a fight about Choji's weight and who should have really been the leader of our squad when we were younger." _ Now Sakura was thinking that Shikamaru was the father. Ino opened her mouth to say otherwise but before she could Sakura hugged her. "It's okay Ino. Don't worry, I'm here for you…even if no one else is." Ino stood there in shock. What could she possibly say that would make this any better? If she tried to correct Sakura it would only make her ask who the father really was. And knowing Sakura, she wouldn't take no for an answer and would certainly never believe that Ino had been used by or gladly fooled around with a man she didn't know.

She had no choice. Shikamaru would have to be the father, at least to Sakura's knowledge that is.

Ino closed her eyes, and started to cry into Sakura's shoulder. She was only digging her grave deeper and deeper but how much better could the truth have been? Not a bit. Ino cried thinking that maybe it was just better to keep digging her grave than to be thrown in to the bottomless pit of treachery. Yet, Kami knows how much trouble she was going to bring into Shikamaru's quiet life with this lie.

She truly was taking someone down with her.

"Ino….." Sakura muttered, nuzzling her head into hers. "Yeah….?"

"Why Shikamaru?" Ino looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?" Sakura pulled away from Ino so she could face her and muttered "You know, why Shikamaru of all guys? I mean I thought you two were only friends and comrades. I never would have thought you would be with him like that." 'Me either.' Her inner self commented. "Things….just happen…I guess that's the best way to put it…." She gave Sakura a sympathetic look, hoping she would drop the subject. "Life is just…life is just a random and unlikely path that takes us to many unexpected places." 'You should know.' Her inner self commented again, starting to piss her off. "I need to be going now. I…have to go explain this to my Dad now….." A bleak look crept over her face as a jumpy one grew over Sakura. "Good luck."

Giving a slight, reassuring grin Ino replied "I'll need it."

REVIEW PLEASE! (Please I really need some motivation right about now.)

**~HornyWolf**


	8. Deidara In The Leaf

Solitude.

Peacefulness.

Harmony.

Three words Itachi appreciated throughout every aspect of his daily life. Each one held great meaning to him.

Solitude: The joy of having no one around to disturb him.

Peacefulness: The feeling he held when he accepted his place in the universe and held no desire to change it.

Harmony: Knowing that everything is as it should be.

Itachi found his most relaxing moments when he had these three key elements in sync with each other. Normally though, times like this came very rarely for him seeing as he was a missing-nin with a vigorous bounty on his eyes alone. Although when he did receive these few choice moments, he did everything in his power not to spoil them.

It was always these treasured moments, such as sipping tea at his favorite traditional café that made him grateful towards life and all its pleasures.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and sipped his warm tea. His muscles slowly relaxed and began unknotting thanks to the soothing warmth of the tea as it ran across his tongue and slid down his throat into his awaiting stomach.

"Itachi."

He revealed his eyes to the world again only to view one of the many men on this Earth who despised him, Deidara.

"Is there something you want, Deidara?" He sipped his tea once more as his inner self said goodbye to his solitude. "I want a word with you, yeah." Itachi eyed the blonde male before him as he sat across from him at the table, blocking his view of the outside world. Deep within his ocean blue eyes many emotions surfaced. Disgust, envy, hatred, pain, and even a little bit of fear.

Itachi knew that Deidara hated him ever since he lost his bet with him and joined Akatsuki. He assumed he had inadvertently broken the art lover's pride and ever since he was loathed for it. True Deidara had taken any opportunity he had to mock Itachi, yet this childish way was a basic attempted to get back at him until the day he was able to defeat him in battle, or more likely kill him.

"Over what matter?"

The blonde's gaze traced over the table before finally concentrating on his hand. "I…..I need a favor hn…." As the finished his last word this hand clenched and he started to grind his teeth. Whatever favor he wanted, Itachi knew that just swallowing his pride and having to ask him of all people for help, might just kill him before he ever got to the point of this _favor_. "You hail from the hidden leaf right hm?" His eyes still locked on his fist while his eyes stared daggers at it. Itachi nodded and asked "Of what importance is it to you?"

"Well…..Leader's given me a mission to infiltrate the Leaf yah," Deidara lifted his head and, fighting back the urge to snarl at the Uchiha, stared him dead in his soot colored eyes. "I want any and all information you can tell me about the Leaf's defenses hn!"

Itachi held his emotionless stare while his mind pondered on the request. 'It's a far too simple demand...even someone as hot-headed as him could successfully infiltrate any village without detection…unless…' He remained silent for a moment more as he blinked and sipped his tea once more. "Fine."

All that could be heard was the swishing of the wind as it blew past his ears. He nearly ripped his own head off during that talk. He just simply could not stand that arrogant Uchiha heir! Normally he was able to contain his inner rage when around that bastard but that was when others were around them. This time it was simply him and that Sharingan freak, none of the others were around to stop him, not even his partner Sasori. He could have blown up Itachi and the café with him, he had the perfect opportunity, the Uchiha didn't even sense his presence when he appeared! But damn Leader for making him permeate the Leaf. He just had to make him the one to steal some so called 'important' scrolls. Ha! What need did Leader have from scrolls anyway? He knew all there was to know about the biju and their infamous powers. It was a complete waste of time on his behalf. Deidara groaned, all of this shit was a really starting to get on his nerves but alas what could he do about it? He belonged to Akatsuki now. All he could do for the time being was accomplish his duty and return undetected. Although…..that wasn't going to stop him from having a little fun on the side.

Putting his run-in with Itachi aside for now, he stripped himself of his cloak, Akatsuki ring, eye scope, headband, and all of his visible ninja tools as well as slipping some gloves over his hands to cover the mouths. A smirk grew upon his face as he strolled right into the Leaf village's gates. Any other ninja in their right mind would have waited until night fall and snuck in using the shadows as their cover but he was either bold enough or foolish enough not to do so.

His inner mind mocked the Leaf shinobi, as they had cluelessly let him walk straight through into their homeland without the slightest question or identification check. Hehe, dumbasses.

"Sir! Excuse me, sir!" A man sitting at a desk waved towards him. "Sir I need to see your papers!" Deidara's smirk fell flat, so much for that. He sighed and stuck his hands in his pants pockets and shuffled over to the desk. "Your papers please?" The man asked. "Oh of course, my permission papers, how could I forget yeah?" Deidara performed his innocent act as he pulled out his fake papers he had drawn up before he left the hideout.

"Sachi Ramuzei eh? What's the nature of your visit? Business or pleasure?"

The blonde snickered. "Trust me, this visit is mainly for pleasure."

"All right then, here you go. Please enjoy your stay." The man handed him back the fake papers and waved him off. "Believe me, I will." Deidara grinned goodbye and started off towards the main center of the village all the while thinking that Itachi had far over played the defenses of his old village.

As he walked around he overlooked the people, all smiling and laughing. How simple they were, it almost made him laugh. After a few hours of walking around he looked up at the fading sky, night would soon be upon him. Now was the time to have some fun.

He gave a slight smirk as he turned the corner, only to lose it when he felt something bump into his chest. Grunting he looked down to see another blonde with tears stained cheeks. She looked only a few years younger than him and wore her lengthy hair high upon her head in a pony tail with her long bangs hanging down the right side of her face. She glanced up at him; whipping the tears from her face she apologized and walked around him. At first he wondered what could be her problem then he figured screw that as he remembered his earlier goal.

Gripping her wrist, he spoke in his most comforting tone of voice and asked "Are you okay hm?"

The girl nodded her head and spoke. "I'm fine, please do you mind letting me go? I have someplace I need to be."

"Where could you possibly need to go with red cheeks and sad eyes yeah?" He walked closer to her and cupped her face in his gloved hand. "I hate to see a lady upset. Please, let me buy you a cup of tea and see if I can put a smile on that pretty face of yours hn?" She looked up at him again. "Please I really need to be somewhere, it's really important." Though her mind screamed 'More important that you will ever know!'

"Nothing can be that important that a cutie such as yourself would have to worry about, you can afford to be fashionably late now can't you hm? So why not have a cup of soothing tea with me yeah?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't, I really have to be someplace right now so please let me go!" Her face grew agitated, while her eyes looked determined yet anxious.

Deidara released her hand and let her go, turning back around and continuing on his way. 'She was not going to be easy picking anyway… besides; she seemed to dead set on getting away from me. Heh, wonder what crawled up her ass. Too bad though, she was pretty hot.'

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the crisp, cool, night air. Tonight might not be the night that he could seduce a woman into bed with him but, that still left the always willing bar girls. Deidara grunted proudly, tonight he would have a little fun and tomorrow night he would finish up his whole reason for being there.

As for Itachi, he was again enjoying his moment of bliss as he crept through the forest silently. His mind had slowly traveled around every subject of interest in his brain until it came upon the face of the woman named Ino.

Ino, a name that in his culture meant 'Wild Boar'. Although in other society's it held a greater and more fitting meaning, 'White Goddess'. For Itachi, on the night he spent with her, she did seem like a goddess. Granted she was a very loud, somewhat bossy and annoying, yet on the qui vive* but then again, many mythological goddesses had been said to be far more unbearable. Although she was much better than any fabled goddess, for one, she was real. Two, she shared his longing and desires to touch and be touched by the other, despite the fear that must have been paralyzing her very soul at the sound of his name.

Yes, she was a blonde, blue eyed beauty. A beauty he had had the pleasure of 'tainting' so to speak. Hell, there was almost no chance that she had been around the block before in her life. The tightness she possessed had to have been from innocence. It was a nice bonus to receive after the less than fine day he had been experiencing as he scouted out new talent for Akatsuki, though it was a bit of a shame that he would probably never see the young kunoichi again. Itachi had to admit that despite his emotionless and cold exterior, he had shown to her a side of him that had not been seen in years.

Yet with a low sigh and a slow blink of the eyes Itachi let his thoughts of the woman named Ino and the night he had spent with her disappear. It had happened nearly a month ago and he was probably far from her memory. Not to mention, she was a loyal member of the Leaf, while he was labeled a 'betrayer of the Leaf'. It was as simple as that. There was no point in even thinking of her anymore; even if she happened to be one of the most attractive women he had had the pleasure to lay eyes on. He had no ties to her in any form or way and that was that. She would remain in his memory and memory alone, just as the faces of those who were no longer with the living. Merely a relic of his past and nothing more.

*qui vive - alert/attentive

**If you're wondering what the heck I'm doing with this story, then don't worry….I don't know either…:P**

**~HornyWolf**


	9. Its All My Fault

She nervously thumbed the tips of her fingers against the table, her eyes following the clock. Her father was late and this was only adding to her anxiety as she sat there alone trying to conjure up the courage to explain this….this mess.

There was no way this could end well at all. No matter how drunk and relaxed her father got she was definitely in for the most dishonored and ashamed look her father could ever give her. What of he made her get rid of the baby? What if he kicked her out of the house? Or worse, disowned her! Or even beat her? All of these thoughts rushed though her head, though the last one was very unlikely. She had absolutely no idea how her dad might take this at all. He had always been a calm and observant man, normally staying calm under pressure and he always carried a very gentlemanly temperament. Luckily for her, throughout her childhood he had always been very tolerant of many things despite what he must have been thinking, like the first time she snuck out of the house in the middle of the night for example or when she started altering her attire and revealing more and more skin. Hopefully her luck hadn't ran out just yet, maybe just maybe, he would take this news calmly and diligently.

"Would you like to order now miss?" Ino drifted back to reality, her eyes meeting those of an impatient waiter. This was the third time she had been asked this since she arrived thirty minutes ago and by the look on her waiter's face, he was tired of waiting on her 'guest' to arrive. 'I don't need you in my thoughts as well….might as well order for myself…and dad too…if he ever gets here that is…' Her eyes quickly scanned the menu and she asked for two plates of Beef Shabu Shabu.

Now that the waiter had left she returned to her thoughts. This time to what she had told Sakura.

'Seriously Shikamaru? How could I let her think that? God, he's going to be upset when I tell him I told Sakura that! Well I didn't technically tell her that, she put two and two together in the wrong order and I never told her otherwise. What the hell was I thinking doing that? This situation is already bad enough, now I've dragged Shikamaru into it! But….it's not like I could have told Sakura the truth…I mean….if I told her it wasn't him then she would have asked who and if I told her I didn't know she would see right through my lie. Even if I told her it was a rouge, she would interrogate me until I gave her all the details and I know that if she pressured me hard enough I'm sure I'd crack and then what would she think when she found out I'm carrying the child of Itachi Uchiha? Not to mention….what if she resents me for it….I mean…as madly in love as she is with Sasuke….it would be foolish to think that she hadn't thought about being the one to resurrect the Uchiha clan along with Sasuke as her partner. What if she thinks I stole this from her? We just became friends again….what if this ruins it? I…I can't let her know this…but…what about Shikamaru? He and Choji would do anything for me, I know it but…I doubt either of them would go as far as to say that they were the father. It's just too much to ask of them. Besides….what teenage boy in his right mind would say that he got a girl pregnant when he didn't? None! That's how many! No matter what the situation! Only a downright moron would agree to it!'

Ino lowered her head into her hands as her eyes began to tear up. 'What have I gotten myself into? Even if I get all this paternal stuff settled then what am I going to do with the baby? I doubt I'm ready to be a mother, I mean for Kami's sake I can't even stop lying about the baby's paternity! What kind of a role model am I? First it's random rouges, and then it's suddenly Shikamaru's when all along its Itachi Uchiha's!...Itachi...'

A sour look grew on Ino's lips as she pulled her face from the comfort of her hands. 'That smug bastard…he should have worn a damn condom! Tch, he's probably having sex with plenty of girls, he should know better than to do this to a person! It's just plain awful! He did this to me, he was the one that put me in this situation and now look at me! I'm about to tell my dad I'm pregnant and that the kid has no father! Damn that Uchiha bastard! What on Earth could have possessed him to do such a thing?'

"Here's your plate miss." Her waiter returned and placed down the two dishes of Beef Shabu Shabu before walking off and pestering another customer for a tip.

'Unless…' Her eyes expanded and her jaw dropped. 'Unless he thought I was on the pill.'

That's when Ino realized it. 'Most kunoichi are on the pill for multiple reasons but mainly….so they don't get pregnant and have to quit being a shinobi. Damn it….Damn it! Damn it! This…This was my fault! Damn it! I can't even blame that Uchiha bastard for this! If I had just taken that damn advice Sakura gave me then maybe this wouldn't be happening!

"_All right Ino, your tests came back normal. I'll see you again at your next medical check-up." Sakura mentioned as she filled out Ino's medical paperwork. "Thanks Sakura."_

"_Don't mention it Ino-pig." _

_Ino flashed her a look, ready to snap back at the pink headed one but a sudden "Oh!" from Sakura stopped her. "What?" She asked half interested. "I see you're not on any kind of birth control…."_

"_So?"_

"_So, what happens if you get rapped on a mission?" Sakura flashed her a serious look. "Well-I…." Ino hung her head towards the floor, she didn't know. "Ino you may be my rival but still I think you should take care of yourself better. It's the smartest thing to do. Even if something happened to you that you didn't want then at least things couldn't get any worse." Ino sighed, Sakura did have a point there but still, it wasn't as easy as it seemed. 'If dad knew that I was taking those, for any reason, he'd be a bit upset but mostly uneasy thinking that something like that could happen to me, his only child, or that I would be doing anything like that willingly with anyone…it would be so awkward just be near him….and it's not like I could get them and take them secretly….knowing me I'd take two and then forget three days then take another the next day which would be simply pointless…Gahh I'll have to think this over some more later.'_

_She looked over at Sakura. "I'll have to think about it a little more before I go through the trouble to get any." _

"_Trouble? Haha, your starting to sound like Shikamaru a little." Smiling Ino mentioned. "Well when you hang around a guy for a long time, I guess you just pick some things up." She stared at Sakura. "What's with the funny look?" Sakura gave a wicked grin and chirped. "I knew you two were together, hehe. Who would have thought, you and that lazy bum? Hehe!" _

"_What! Sakura are you out of your mind? Shikamaru is my friend and comrade, nothing more!" She spat, taken aback by Sakura's statement. "Oh really? I don't know, you two make a pretty cute couple."_

"_Never gonna happen, ever!"_

_Sakura giggled more as Ino turned to leave. "Haha, well despite that, you need to take care of yourself Ino. You're a medical nin too, you know what kind of things can happen when you least expect them."_

"_Yeah, I do." Ino stopped and glanced back at Sakura. "But just so you know billboard-brow, even if something does happen to me, I'll still take you on and defeat you." Smirking she left the hospital without another word._

Lowering her head, Ino's heart dropped. That check-up was only a month before Itachi appeared in her life. She hadn't had time to really sit down and contemplate what Sakura had said but she still could have done something but she didn't she just brushed it off and said she would worry about it later. Too bad it was already past 'later' now.

'This is my fault…..he probably assumed I was since I didn't fight him away….I-I practically begged for it….I let it happen all because he was an Uchiha! And I thought no one would ever find out about it….real smart Ino, genius idea….I just wanted my own Uchiha for one night…now look what it's got me….' Ino buried her face in her hands again and sobbed, her tears flowing down her arm and streaming into her food.

It nearly crushed her now, knowing that she couldn't blame him for it. She knew that if she blamed Itachi it wouldn't fix anything but…it made her feel better about the whole situation. Now it wasn't even an equal fault, it was solely hers. Other than the obvious shock of the situation, she didn't go against Itachi's advances.

After finally getting over Sasuke, she succumbed to weakness in the form of his older brother. Her desire that had stayed with her since she first met Sasuke was now coming back to bite her in the ass. It was like killing the boss but letting the half dead subordinate live thinking he would die soon on his own. Too bad she hadn't expected that weak little guy to live long enough to call for help and ambush her. Now she was wounded and six feet in the ground. At least that's how she felt to put it in a bad metaphor. Now all she could do now was hope that she could climb her way out and live to fight another day. Although if climbing her way out meant telling her father even half of the truth, Ino would probably rather stay buried under the earth.

"Ino."

Wiping her tears away, she lifted her head in surprise. There stood her father, nearly an hour late with a very grotesque look on his face as he looked at her with those demanding eyes of his.

Inoichi stared at his only daughter. Her eyes were swollen red and tears ran down her cheeks soiling her food. Closing his eyes he sat down and ordered some sake. Not a word left him after that until his sake arrived. An eerie feeling passed over Ino as she watched him.

Only when his sake arrived did her father speak. After taking a swig of his drink, his blue green eyes stared into hers and he said only three little words. "So it's true?"

**Please Review!**

**~HornyWolf**


	10. Thanks Alot Sakura

The air was cool and refreshing as a breeze blew across the landscape. Leafs danced around from the tops of trees until breaking free and soaring through the sky. The light was slowly fading away as the sky itself grew divine with shades of pink and grey. As Sakura walked alone through the park, the fading sun was becoming more unbearable as it shined in her eyes, much like the information she had just discovered.

She simply could not believe this; it was just so hard to accept. Her best friend Ino was pregnant, by Shikamaru no less! To think, of all the men in Kanoha, Shikamaru is the one to get lucky with Ino! It was outrageous, simply nuts! Sakura groaned as she plopped down under a large tree. Slamming her back against the trunk she ran her fingers through her hair. "Huh, well apparently Ino was being truthful when she said she got over Sasuke. This is just…this is not right! I never expected this from Ino of all people never! I- I mean I expected this from-ah…..well….I don't know who I expected this from but still I never expected Ino to- of all the stupid-gahhh! Sakura yanked at her hair, attempting to pull it out as her frustration built up inside of her.

It was two hours until he had to meet his daughter for dinner so Inoichi decided to take a stroll around the village. At first he had planned to take a walk through the market but changed his mind at the last minute and opted to go through the park instead, thinking that it would be far more peaceful and relaxing. As he slowly took his time passing through the park he noticed many things about today. One, that there were very few people around today. Two, that the wind was blowing a refreshing breeze in his direction. And three, that the birds all seemed to be rapidly flying away from one direction. 'That can't be good.' He though as he ventured into the direction of the fleeing birds.

It was never a good sign when even the animals didn't want to be in a place anymore and Inoichi knew it.

Swiftly he slunk through the trees, hearing a distressed cry he backed himself up against a tree trunk and peeked over his shoulder, hoping to observe and analyze the situation. Though the only living thing he saw was Sakura Haruno crouched down below a tree. She appeared to be talking to herself while yanking her hair out. Inoichi let out the breath he was holding in and sighed. "It's just her."

"Gahh! I cannot believe what my ears have heard! This is just plain fucked up! Gahh! Okay…Sakura, calm down now. Try to be reasonable about this; I need to consider how Ino's feeling. This cannot be easy for her either and I'm pretty sure Shikamaru's squinty little brown eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he found out. Honestly Shikamaru of all guys? I mean this does make sense; he _is_ one of the only two guys that would be close enough to her to get that far but-Gahh that's enough! Shut up Sakura, shut up! You're not acting like yourself anymore! Gahh! I need to stay focused!" Sakura whined, standing up and shaking her head around as threads from her pink locks fell down to the ground below her.

Inoichi raised an eyebrow. 'This girl has some serious issues…what in the world is she babbling about?'

Sakura took a deep breath and released her hair from her iron grip. "Okay the best thing for me to do now is to help Ino out." She smacked the side of her fist into her awaiting palm. "That being , always being there when she needs me and not telling anyone that she's having a baby!"

Every fiber of his being froze. Did the pink haired one just say what he thought she said?

Sakura nodded her head in agreement to her statement. "Okay, she said she was going to tell her father tonight so…that being said I'd better go buy some Kleenex. She'll need it." Smiling to herself she walked off, thinking she was helping her dear friend in her hour of need.

Inoichi just stood there behind the tree for what, in his mind, felt like a life-time. For many minutes the only movement he made was the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Then his fist clenched as he slammed it into the tree with only two words escaping his lips. "Pregnant…..Shikamaru…" he growled as he stormed off towards the Nara compound to have a little chat with his old friend and comrade Shikaku Nara, father of Shikamaru.

**Review! You know your thinking something! Say It!**

**~HornyWolf**


	11. Shikamaru In The Dragon's Den

**Okay, I had planned on waiting until tomorrow to upload this chapter but since my story has reached 50 Reviews today, I decided to upload a little early as a thanks to you guys. Thanks So Much You Guys And Please Enjoy! ~HornyWolf**

His footsteps echoed as they stepped into the home of the head of the Nara clan. His face was as solid as a stone even when he was greeted by Shikaku's wife Yoshino. She lead him down the hall, sliding open the door to reveal a courtyard that Inoichi had seen many times in his day. Yoshino left him in front of another sliding door. He entered at his usual pace to find his old friend and his son playing a peaceful game of shogi.

"Ah, about time you showed up Inoichi. I was wondering how long it would take for you to come by so I could defeat you in a friendly game of shogi." The elder Nara muttered as he threw a lazy glance over to his old comrade.

"Shikaku, might I have a word with you, alone?"

The younger Nara, taking the hint, stood up and left without a word. For once he didn't mind being interrupted in a game of shogi, after all, his dad was about to defeat him for the second time in a row. It was bad enough to lose to his old man but twice, that was just plain wrong.

Cocking his eyebrow Shikaku addressed his old friend "Even for you that's an overly serious demeanor. So...what's happened?"

Shikamaru, after being asked to leave, had taken up refuge in his room on top of his bed. With his hands resting peacefully behind his head, his eyes fluttered closed and a large yawn escaped him. 'Nothing like an afternoon cat-nap.' He mused as sleep slowly surrounded him.

"Shikamaru."

The young Nara blinked as he returned to the real world. "Hmm?"

"Come here. Inoichi and I need to have a chat with you." His father's voice was solemn and grave as it echoed from behind the door.

Yawning once more the young Nara rolled out of bed. 'What could they want to talk about now?'

Upon returning to the shogi room he took a seat across his father and Inoichi. Both of them gave him very somber stare as he sat down. Whatever they wanted, it couldn't be too good.

"So what is it you want to discuss?" He questioned with a jaded look and tone of voice, although his thoughts were running wild.

'Shit! Has Inoichi found out about Ino's pregnancy yet? Has he come to question me about how long I've known or where I was when this happened? Damn it! I was supposed to be watching over Ino, Choji and I both were. Shit! I don't want to see the look on his face when I tell him that I wasn't watching over her and let her body get taken which led her to doing it with rouge. Shit!'

Shikaku was the first to speak. "Shikamaru….as heir to the head of the Nara clan…it is always a duty to produce a new heir but….son, I would have preferred it if you'd waited till I was at least retired."

Shikamaru stared at his father dumbfounded as his jaw fell at a slight angle. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me Shikamaru. I already know what you and Ino did, though…I'm a bit ashamed to say I thought you'd have the gut to be a man and tell me yourself instead of hiding it like a child."

Again Shikamaru was speechless. What in the hell could his father be talking about? He didn't really think that he did that to Ino….or did he?

After shifting his weight from where he now sat, Inoichi spoke. "Shikaku….I have never known your boy to be so callow…..even when he _was_ just a boy." Shikamaru's brown eyes squinted. It was one thing to insult him in general but to attack his dignity as a man this was unacceptable. "What are you talking about?" He asked pointblank with his voice just a serious as his father's. "Don't pretend you don't know boy, you know full and well what you did…..Honestly….Your about to be a father and yet you still refuse to man up to your responsibilities, how shameful." Inoichi's words came out cold and harsh as he stared the young man in his eyes. All the while all his father could do was to shake his head in disappointment. 'Father? What in the? Did I hear him correctly? Father?' Shikamaru just sat there baffled, his normally narrow eyes now wide. "What…..did you….just say?" Inoichi and Shikaku merely looked at him, both, despite their previous thoughts, could see that this was news to him. "Ah…Shikamaru…?" His father asked as his completely bewildered son. "J-just how did you find _this _out?" Shikamaru questioned Inoichi, knowing that this had to be a case of misinformation. Inoichi cleared his throat before he began to explain how he came upon this devastating news about his only daughter. "Thus," The blonde concluded "If what my daughter told Sakura is true, which there is no doubt in my mind is not, then you are the one who impregnated my daughter." Sitting still, all Shikamaru could do was think. Think of what Inoichi was planning to do to him, think of why Ino could have possibly told Sakura this, and think of how he was going to deal with this-this mess!

'Ino had to have had a valid reason for telling this lie to Sakura….maybe she was embarrassed to tell Sakura that she had been with a rouge….Sakura is her rival after all….maybe she thought she might see it as a weakness or something….or maybe she was afraid of Sakura thinking of her as a whore…she probably didn't want to break their newly founded friendship….both are likely causes…but still….why would she say I was the father? I mean, me of all people, why did I have to be the victim?' His eyes glanced over at Inoichi who was staring at Shikaku. The two appeared to be having a conversation through shuttle gestures and eye contact. 'Even so…she must have had a reason for saying that I was the father….unless…unless she was being pressured into an answer…yeah….if Sakura was pressuring her into telling who the father was then…..it makes since that she would say me out of panic….after all…Ino never was good under pressure…..she could only hold up for so long…hmm…this supports the most likely causes as to why Ino would hide the truth from Sakura but…' He glanced back up at his father and Inoichi who appeared to be done with their speechless conversation and were now eying him. 'But either way…it doesn't change the fact that I'm in the dog house for it.'

Shikaku spoke this time, after coming to a mutual agreement with Inoichi. "Shikamaru…you didn't know of this…did you son?" Shikamaru grew a confused and partially hurt look on his face as he looked at the floor below him. "No….Ino…..Ino never said a word." He did his best to act the part, but to be perfectly honest; he wasn't much of an actor. Yet he knew if he wanted to get to the bottom of this he would have to go straight to the horse's mouth, but first he'd have to get out of the dragon's den, even if it meant getting into more troublesome matters than he would ever imagine even in a bad dream.

After letting a few moments pass by he lifted his head, while still keeping a docile posture, and asked his father and, Kami forbid it, father-in-law, if he could go talk to Ino. The duo looked at each other for a few moments before coming to an agreement. "Go on." Inoichi said facing the floor as he drifted off into his thoughts.

With Shikamaru taking his submissive leave Shikaku turned to face his old comrade. "Well well," He said in a halfhearted tone "It looks like we're going to be In-laws…..what do ya think of that?"

"I think," Inoichi muttered "That it reminds of a joke you and Chōza made when I you two found out that I was having a little girl…..let's see…how did it go again? Hmm….oh yeah…I remember now…'Don't worry Inoichi,' you said 'You can always have your little girl marry into one of our clans. Aren't we like brothers anyway?' Then Chōza said 'Yeah, having your daughter marry one of our boys would be only natural after all. It would really make us more like brothers!'…Although both of you were quite hammered at the time and didn't realize that your words only made half the amount of sense you intended them to be." Inoichi sighed, rubbing his temples.

Shikaku gave a low laugh. "Life's funny isn't it? If only we'd known then what we knew now." His comrade nodded his head in agreement.

"Well….If you'll excuse me Inoichi…I have to go inform Yoshino that she's going to be a grandmother and let her get her anger out before she knocks Shikamaru into a coma when he gets back."

"Yes…I too have someplace to be." Inoichi looked at the clock. He was already at least thirty minutes late for his dinner with Ino. After saying good-bye to his old friend he left wondering if he would be able to look his daughter in the face again and still see the sweet, innocent, somewhat bossy little girl he normally saw.

Yet…in the course of being lost in his thoughts, he had forgotten something altogether…that being that he had just sent Shikamaru out on a hunt to find and talk to Ino. But I digress; guess that will just have to wait, seeing as Inoichi was still oblivious to this fact because for now, he had more important matters to see too.

Review Please! ~HornyWolf


	12. Unbearable

Ino could only sit there in horror as her father said those words. Her heart nearly stopped as her mind fell into a blur deep within the depths of chaos. Time seemed to slow down at that moment. The movement of the waiters as they passed by seemed to have stopped. The sound of glasses clinking together seemed to echo on and on forever. Her breathing became shallow as all the color from the room seemed to blend together like that of a drunk's vision. It was as if time had stopped right then and there, as if to trap her in that terrifying moment in time. Even the movement of the second hand on the clock seemed to take an eternity to move.

Everything was going into an unnatural state of being, except for her heart which was beating as fast as her body would allow. She tried to speak but no words escaped her. Again and again she tried but not even a tiny pep escaped her throat. Her father just sat there, frozen in time along with everyone else, with that same disappointed and unyielding look on his face.

She could not bear it, him just sitting there with that look on his face and all because of her too.

One could only imagine what it would be like to be in her position, full of fear and shame as your father, your primary male role model, looked down upon you with such eyes as if to say that you had not learned a thing from him and that you were...were merely a failure and a disappointment.

It was all just too much for her to handle. Sweat slide down her face and her nails dug into the side of her thigh, her breaths became more rapid. Dizziness engulfed her, her swollen eyes watered again and she felt like passing out but no, she couldn't.

Ino trembled as she did her best to tighten her grip on reality. Her ears were deaf to the sounds around her; all she could hear was the sound of her heart pumping blood through her body like fire through the dry lands. Then, very faintly, she heard her name echo around her. She froze, unable to move as the sound grew louder and more clear with each time it was repeated.

"Ino…."

She could feel her body tightening its grip on her soul as she longed to flee from her body and float away like a bodiless ghost.

"Ino…."

Something grabbed her hand; bring movement back to her body as well as returning time to its former pace.

Ino glanced up; the person who had been calling her name was her father. His eyes had only slightly softened as he gripped at her hand. "Ino…Chrysanthemum, we need to talk."

That was it, at that moment something inside Ino snapped. Yanking her hand from her father's grasp she fled from him and the restaurant. She just couldn't do this; she had to get away, if only for a moment, she had to leave. Every cell in her body was telling her to run as fast and as far away as she could, and Ino gladly obeyed their wishes.

Running out the door, her breaths turn to gasps as she darted down the street in a random direction. She paid no mind to where she was or where she was going as long as it was far, far away from her father's cruel eyes.

Inoichi jumped to his feet, chasing after his daughter as fast as his aging body would allow. He completely forgot about everyone and everything around him, he reacted purely on instinct as he ran after his only child.

After only ten minutes he had lost her. Inoichi had no idea what was going through her head but whatever it was it didn't distract her from covering her trail. With no clear idea of where she could be he thought of all the places she could have gone.

'Sakura's house would be the most likely but….' He glanced in the opposite direction 'She lives on the other side of the village….she'll have to take the long way around the village if she's going there…..I'll have to double back and try to head her off before she gets there.' And with that thought he took off, hoping both that she had gone to Sakura's house and that he could cross paths with her before she did anything rash because even for Ino, this was more than a little extreme.

After running around blindly for the past ten minutes, Ino found herself in the forest. Finally she was away from her father.

Gripping the trunk of a nearby tree, a still sobbing Ino sank to her knees. Why was it so hard for her to look her dad in the eyes? Why did it nip and bite at her senses like wild dogs to a kill? And most important, how did her father find out? There were only three people who knew about the baby other than herself.

Shikamaru would never be so idiotic to say it in front of anyone and Choji never even said the word baby unless it was followed by carrot, which only left…Sakura.

'No….I-it couldn't be….she…she would never…..even when we hated each other, she would never have been so evil…but then who? I-it makes no sense at all! Who could have told Dad? I….I just don't know….why…why me?'

Her sobs turn to tears again and she curled up into a ball on the ground whispering to herself. "W-what have I d-done? Why did t-this have to happen to me? I know it was all my f-fault but…..why? This….this thing is nothing but trouble and pain…..and now it's growing inside of me…Itachi's baby." She slowly sat up, her eyes locked onto her stomach. "I'm sorry but….you have caused nothing but sadness and dread for me….if it weren't for you then I could be at home right now living my normal life without any major problem in the world…..but it's because of you that my life has turned upside down…now I've turned into an unceasing lair…..I've ran away from my father because I can't even look him in the eyes anymore…..I even managed to drag Shikamaru down with me…and it's all because of you…..it's all your fault and you aren't even born yet. Hell you're only like four weeks old and look how much you've screwed with my life! I probably should have gotten rid of you as soon as I knew you were alive but I didn't and know Dad knows about you."

Ino crouched up, pulling he legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she continued to cry. "What's worse is that once you're born, things will only get worse. You have Uchiha blood and will be prized and hunted for it…..and where does that leave me? Having to rescue a kid I don't even want! You…..you have ruined every part of my life…..and in only a few months you will ruin my body as well…what else can you take from me you devil child? My life? You might as well take it too! You've already ruined it…..its quickly crumbing to pieces and floating away in the dust and in the end I will have absolutely nothing….and it's all your fault!"

Ino buried her face in her hands as her emotions ran wild. She had never realized before just how much she loathed this baby. When she told Shikamaru she was going to give birth to it she thought that things couldn't get any worse and oh how wrong she was. Now, she despised this tadpole growing inside of her, feeding off her like a parasite and it slowly spelled out her end. She felt like one of those spiders that after its young hatch, they eat their mother alive.

True this baby wasn't going to make a meal out of her but to her, it felt like it was going to devour her soul.

"You little bastard….you've really got me trapped in a corner don't you? And what's worse is that now that everyone knows of your existence…..I cannot get rid of you." Ino's words were cold and uncaring as she stood up placed a hand on her stomach. "You know….if it were possible I would swear that Itachi gave you to me to curse me."

Her eyes scanned the forest floor until she saw something that made a wicked grin grow across her face. "But you know what else? You may think that you have won but my dear bastard child," She reached down and picked up the blade of a broken kunai "You are mistaken!" Positioning the blade at her lower stomach and pelvis she plunged it into herself and a painful scream escaped her, causing her to fall to the ground.

Moments passed yet something was wrong, she felt no pain yet she saw the forest floor soaked with blood. "W-what?" She whispered as she felt her body floating above the earth. She glanced upward towards the canopy only to see a bright light blocking her view. She blinked. Was this death? Had she killed herself when she killed her baby? Or had her baby killed her in return for killing it?

She opened her mouth to speak only to feel something warm cover it.

"Be quit and I'll let you liv-"

Ino blinked hearing a voice talking to her. The voice was fuzzy and muffed to her ears and her mind felt as if it was trapped in a fog. Ino tried to reach up and touch the white light above her but as she did she slowly felt her consciousness fading and within seconds blacked out.

**Well? What do you think so far? **

**~HornyWolf**


	13. Encounter

**SO sorry for the late update but my hard drive crashed and the ppl who were supposed to fix it keep saying 'it will be ready tomorrow' and it wasen't and I'm seriously POed cause I have to remember my passwords for everything and I am so not in a good mood but thankfully I saved this ch on my flash drive so I didn't loose this...anyway...enjoy the ch. I wrote like a wk. ago...**

* * *

><p>'Damn, damn, damn! Can my luck get any worse today? First, I get turned down by every bar girl that wasn't over thirty then when I finally lower my standards for an older woman, the witch robs me! I didn't even get any booty from it either!…..oh well…..at least I got this damn scroll.'<p>

Deidara moped around as he slowly snuck out the bathroom window of a heavily guarded building. This was truly humiliating. Infiltration was not his preferred job anyway and now look at him, climbing out the back window like a sixteen year old boy at his shotgun wedding. This was not artistic at all! Honestly, why couldn't Leader send someone else? Even Tobi's little wormy ass could have done this! That little rat wasn't good for much but at the very least he could have done this!

He groaned, closing the window. This is why he missed Danna, by now he would have gotten tired of waiting and did the job himself. He might have been a grouch but at least he pulled his own weight!

Deidara let out a breath. "Oh well what's done is done hn. Danna is dead and I'm paired up with a moron, great yeah…"

"There he is! Get him!" A stiff voice shouted.

"Oh great, my luck _can _get worse apparently hm!" With that Deidara started running towards the darkness of the woods. Reaching into his bag, his unnatural looking hand mouths munched on some clay then quickly morphed it into a bird and spat it out. Using his hand signs, Deidara made the bird expand in size and fly next to him. He jumped onto his flying creation and soared through the trees.

He hated to use this in such a tight and low to the ground range but he had no choice, if he flew above the forest then his identity would be revealed, so to keep his identity safe, he would have to dodge the trees that stood before him no matter how much of a pain it would be.

With the sun setting the forest only grew darker with each passing minute. 'Crap, at this rate I won't be able to see the trees anymore…..I'll have to go on foot from here on.' Jumping off his clay beast he continued on after shrinking and returning the clay bird to his pouch. "This could be a long night yeah…."

After playing his submissive act, Shikamaru had left his father and Inoichi and was now on his way to Ino's house. He was still going over his thoughts, trying to piece together why Ino would have said he was the father but alas in the end he only came up with his two original conclusions. He had hoped to find another possible explanation but there was just not one that stood up as strongly as the other two.

Yet something still didn't seem right to him. He didn't claim to understand what goes on in a woman's head but nonetheless something didn't seem right. It was as if he was missing a piece to his puzzle, but what could it be?

The young Nara continued to ponder in his thoughts until he felt something grip onto his collar and slam him flat against the wall. 'What the hell?'

He stared at his attacker and thought 'Oh shit, he's really gonna kill me now!'

It didn't take long for the Kanoha nin to catch up to Deidara, flinging kunai and shuriken at him trying to slow him down even just a bit. 'Shit! This is bad! I've got to do something and quick! A bomb perhaps? No, if I use that then it will give away my position and reinforcements might come. Shit! Well all that leaves me with is a few smoke bombs…I'll have to make the best out of these that I can.'

Grabbing the smoke bombs from his pouch, the tossed them and fled. This tactic seemed to work for now but it would only give him a few minutes at best. He still needed to get as far away as possible and even if he did he would still need a backup plan. Then, luck seemed to smile upon him in the form of a young blonde woman standing slightly slumped over on the forest floor.

Quick as a flash, he wrapped his arm under her chest and pulled out a Chloroform soaked cloth ready to knock her out.

'Holy shit!' He cringed, feeling something stab him deep in the side. 'Fuck, the little winch was packen! Oh well, at lease I've just got my 'insurance' so to speak.' Placing the chloroform soaked cloth over the young girls face he said "Be quit and I'll let you live hm!"

Shikamaru's squinty brown eyes were as wide as they could possibly get as he stared into the face of Inoichi as he held him pinned against the wall.

'This is it; he's going to kill me. He didn't do it earlier cause Dad was there but now- I'm fucked!'

"Shikamaru- Please tell me you have seen Ino."

He was held there up against the wall speechless, well mostly speechless. "W-what?"

"Have you seen Ino yet?" Shikamaru sensed the urgency in his voice as well as the look of distress on his face and, getting over his previous fear for his life, answered with "No, I haven't and would you mind letting me go?"

Releasing him Inoichi yelled "Look Shikamaru, Ino ran off during dinner and I can't find her! Please, do you know of anywhere that she might go have gone to?"

Observing the panicked look in Inoichi's face he muttered that she might be at home or at Sakura's. "All right Shikamaru, help me look for her. I'll check Sakura's place and you hurry and check to see if she went home." Rubbing his collar where Inoichi had held him, Shikamaru nodded and dashed away.

'I doubt she actually went home or to Sakura's but I have no idea where else she could be….and that look on her dad's face…..we need to find her quickly.'

Deidara had done his best to elude his hunters but even he needed rest at some point. Spotting an opening to an underground cavern he entered and observed the place. It seemed stable enough so he placed Ino down on the cold floor and started to tie her up. Next he sent some of his clay spiders to explore the cavern and a few to guard the entrance to the cave while he rested himself on a pile of dirt.

Pulling out the scroll he had stolen, he wondered what could be so important about it and opened it up. With just one blink of his eyes he knew that it was hopeless, the scroll was written in code. 'Of course, I wouldn't even be able to read the damned thing, hn!"

The male blonde groaned, today was defiantly not his day. He didn't even get any of the nasty for Kami's sake! Although, he did have a very good looking woman lying down unconscious only a few feet away from him and he was eyeing her with hungry eyes. It would make up for his less than successful night with the ladies but…rape…..it was below him. He wasn't the kind of man to take it, he made it come to him. Yet….if she were to wake up soon he might could spare a little time to seduce her into getting what the wanted.

Deidara smirked and walked over to the young woman. Upon further inspection he realized that it was the same sad eyed cutie he'd ran into earlier today. 'Great,' he thought 'She didn't want anything to do with me today I doubt she wants anything to do with me now that I've technically kidnapped her. Unless….she likes 'bad boys.'

Deidara's smirk grew even larger along with his ego.

Miles away back at the Akatsuki hideout, Pein had summoned Itachi and had informed him that Deidara had not returned yet and had likely ran into some trouble which meant Itachi was now on his way to Kanoha after that moron. Although this didn't surprise him in the least. He had already wondered what was taking that fool so long after he had not yet returned and was being asked by Tobi when 'Senpai' would be back. This was also not his day either.

It had been twenty minutes since Ino had been knocked out and she was finally beginning to awaken. The smell of dry soil met filled her nose as she was met by a horrifying sight. Literally all up in her face, staring back at her, was a blue eyed blonde with the biggest grin she had ever seen plastered on his face. She screamed, and quite frankly, I don't blame her. That would send shivers down my spine too.

"Quiet you moron hmm!" Deidara spat, clasping a hand over her mouth as her screamed echoed out of the cavern. Ino tried to struggle only to realize that she must have been tied up. With struggling out of the question she merely glared at the man who was squatting above her stomach, until she felt something part her lips and intrude into her mouth and have its way with her tongue.

"Mhhhaaa!" She let out a muffled cry, panicking at what had just entered and violated her mouth. Her fist thought made no sense anatomically speaking seeing as that said organ resided in the lower region but the truth didn't make much sense either. The man above her released her mouth from his grasp and Ino, in horror, saw a mouth with a saliva coated tongue hanging from it. Her mind was thankful it wasn't what she thought it was but still, that wasn't much better either.

"Okay, now be quiet and I'll let you live yeah." He spoke as he started crouching down, preparing to sit on her gut. Her eyes shot open in alarm. "Don't!" She spat, surprising he male blonde and causing him to lose his balance and fall face first in the dirt. "What the hell is your problem hn? I just said be quiet or I'll kill you yeah!" Deidara yelled with his fist in the air. Looking at him now from her level, Ino recognized him. He was the desperate guy who had stopped her in the village today. 'What's he doing all the way out here? And why did he kidnap me?'

"I'm pregnant you idiot! You can't sit on me!"

Deidara looked at her with a slightly surprised stare. 'Well that explains why she didn't want anything to do with me earlier today.' He smirked, his ego now repaired. "Alright then, just lie there and be a good girl-and for your baby's sake be quiet hn!" He stood and walked to the other side of her and sat down. 'Well it's a little awkward to do a pregnant girl so I guess I'm not getting any after all. Great, what a waste of time.' He sighed grabbing the scroll from the ground rolled it back up and placed it on the ground next to him.

Ino, unable to do anything but lie on the ground, watched him. 'Did I just…..I did…..I feared for my baby's life….and….if he hadn't came along…..I…..I would have killed it…..w-what's wrong with me? I…..I almost killed my own child…..but why?' She watched as the make blonde pulled out a lump of clay and using his hand mouths, morphed it into various different things. 'All I remember is feeling really upset and scared….and alone….and I…..I just wanted it all to end…I….I really am a monster…I wanted to kill my own baby…just because I was being selfish…..I was thinking only of myself…..and what was going to happen to me…..I…..I didn't even think of you…I…..I really am a horrible person…I don't know what came over me…..I just…I don't know, I just wanted all the pain and fear that was in my heart to go away….and…I guess I thought that….if by killing you….then…maybe it would just all go away.'

She swallowed as tears cascaded from her eyes and stained her cheeks. 'I treated you like a monster…and yet….I'm the real monster here…...I tried to kill an innocent being…my own unborn child….all because I was afraid….I…..I promise this to you…..here and now…I will never hurt you or think of hurting you again in any way…..ever….this I promise to you as your mother…I will do anything to protect you….not matter what…from now on…..you are the most important thing to me…I…..I love you.' Her tears fell like a waterfall from her face as Ino let go of her fears and selfishness. The male blonde has stopped playing with his clay and was now looking at her sympathetically looking at her.

"Calm down. You don't need to upset yourself, as long as you stay quiet I won't harm you or your baby hn." His fingers touched against her smooth face. "You don't have anything to worry about. This will all be over before you know it yeah."

"T-thank you…for saving me….earlier." She whispered out, leaving the male before her clueless. "For what? What do you mean saving you hm?" Ino's eyes fell upon his blood stained shirt. "T-that stab wound…..it wasn't meant for you…..I..." He raised his eye brows. "Was for you hn?" he questioned. "No…it was for…..my baby." Her words shocked Deidara. "What? You can't be serious hm!"

"I am….but you stopped me….I….I know you didn't intentionally but…..you….you were there to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life…..and…..well…..thank you….thank you so much." Her tears began to slow and a grateful smile painted her face. "No problem hm…." The other spoke, a little taken aback. He had never expected to be thanked by someone he kidnapped.

"I…I don't know what came over me tonight but….it nearly cost me my baby's life…all I remember feeling was fear and sadness but….I doubt that was enough to make me do what I was going to do…I guess I was more scared of seeing my father's eyes filled with disappoint me in me that anything…..and I know that my cowardness has messed with a lot of people's lives…..my best friends especially…..if I told them the whole truth then one of them would probably hate me till the day I die and the other two would probably just be confused as to why I didn't just tell the truth instead of letting my lies spread like a wildfire….but I guess it's true when they say that you never know the power of fear…until it has you in its grasp…Kami have I screwed up….and even now….if I was given a chance to correct my wrongs….putting all fear aside…..I still think I would only correct a few of them…there are just some things that are best left buried in the past….although…" Ino looked around the cavern "It was in a cavern similar to this one that, nearly a month ago, this little one was created with a rogue nin just as yourself…..and now look at me….trapped in a cave with another man who could kill me at any second he pleased….Déjà vu….."

Deidara stared at her as she finished her pondering or speech or whatever you want to call it and stood up. "You women are more complex than your worth yeah." He smirked at her. "It's nice to you that you have a thing for bad boys, maybe I'll kidnap you again sometime after you've popped out that one hmm. Although….you have forgotten something haven't you yeah?"

Ino looked at him puzzled.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet hn?" He gave her a stiff glare then laughed when she squirmed underneath her bindings. "I'm not going to harm you, didn't I already say that hm?" He gave her a reassuring smile, allowing her to relax.

"So….a rogue you say? If you're into that then what's your type then? Tall and dark? Sculpted and rough? Young and energetic yeah?" Deidara winked at her and sat down next to her, invading her privacy and questioning her, forcing her to blush. "Come on, tell me hm."

"Please, I'd rather not…."

"Come on, it won't hurt to tell me hn." He bugged making her cheeks go from pink to scarlet. "Well I…"

"Hey I listened to your problems now at least give me this much in return yeah."

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth fill her cheeks. "Okay, I like…..I like tall guys with…..black hair…..and muscular chests and soft lips…." Ino was embarrassed, she had just spilled her inner most thoughts to a guy she didn't know and know he was teasing her about what type of men she liked. This was a bit, well odd to say the least.

"Oh really? Would you settle for a blonde with a sculpted chest and soft lip-" He stopped mid sentence, one of his clay spiders came running in signaling that intruders were near. Deidara stood up and scowled. He was having fun too. Growling he told her to stay quiet while he checked out the problem.

His foots steps were slow and made no sound as he encircled around the cavern. He never would have found this place if he wasn't on guard duty that night and heard an all too familiar scream. He had followed it all the way out here deep within the woods when he met up with his fellow ninja who told him that Ino wasn't the only person he needed to worry about.

Very carefully he and the others had tracked down the thief and now they only had to catch him without harming Ino.

Itachi was careful of where he was, taking all the necessary precautions to not be detected. He had used these tunnels back when he was an ANBU captain. They had allowed him to move freely where he wanted without the watchful eyes of his fellow clan members. It had especially came in handy right before he massacred his clan, for this tunnel ran all around the south side of the village and had various adjoining tunnels that only he knew where they led.

All was quiet and calm until a stone fell from the ground, using his Sharingan he saw through the darkness and spotted one of Deidara's clay spiders crawling on the ceiling. Smirking he followed it, knowing it would lead him to Deidara.

He stood in position along with the other ninja and checking for traps, threw a kunai down towards the small cavern entrance. A bomb went off, immediately stunning all of them. Whoever this guy was he was either crazy or would rather die than be captured. They watched in horror as the cave opening collapsed. "Ino!" He screamed jumping down towards the fallen rubble.

Shikamaru knew that Ino would not be at her house and he was right. After meeting back up with Inoichi, the two were at a lost as to where to go until a sudden explosion in the forest to the other side of them went off. A bad feeling came over Inoichi as he yelled at Shikamaru to hurry up. Together they ran towards the explosion hoping and praying that Ino was nowhere near it when it happened.

Itachi gripped onto the wall as the tunnel shook. 'What in the hell is that idiot doing? This place isn't stable enough to handle him blowing everything up!' Itachi quickened his pace into a run and dashed towards the blonde headed fool.

Deidara opened his eyes, dust was falling down from everywhere along with dirt and rocks. He slowly moved off of Ino who he had jumped on to protect when the bomb went off. She coughed the dust from her lungs and asked what had happened. Deidara, ignoring her question, pulled out a kunai and cut her from her binding. "Get up and come with me hn."

He pulled her down the tunnel, deeper and deeper. He assumed the enemies plan was to trap him in here first then go in after him. No matter what he had to keep moving.

"INO!" A voice screamed as the ceiling partially fell in. More dust surrounded and blinded them. Ino squinted her eyes, just barely making out the figure of someone she was extremely happy to see. "Choji!"

"Ino, stand back! I'll take care of this bastard!" Running up towards the male blonde he punched him right in the face knocking him against the fallen rubble.

Standing up, Deidara laughed to himself. "So….looks like I'm trapped between a rock ," He looked at Choji though the dust cloud "And a hard place hn." He slapped the rocks behind him. "Oh well, I won't go easy on you yeah!" He ran at Choji, engaging him in combat.

As the two fought Ino did her best to stay out of the way dodging rocks and everything else.

Itachi could see the dust now and swiftly entered it. He found three figures in the room, two that were moving around trying to kill each other and one with a ponytail that appeared to be sneaking away very carefully. "Deidara…." He growled, grabbing the moron and dragging with him out of the tunnel.

Shikamaru and Inoichi finally arrived and along with the other ninja who were with Choji, jumped into the cave. While the others focused on attacking the thief, Inoichi and Shikamaru searched for Ino. Squinting his eyes, Shikamaru just barely made out Ino's figure. Inoichi ran towards his daughter and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the battle field.

Itachi and Deidara had finally managed to escape the tunnels when Itachi turned around and grabbed the moron by his neck and giving him is most terrifying look, asked him "What the hell is wrong with you?" Although the face that looked back at him was neither that of a moron nor Deidara for that matter.

Shikamaru joined Inoichi above ground and ran over to Ino asking her if she were okay. He looked into Inoichi's arms with complete and utter disgust. It wasn't Ino but a very girly looking blonde dude.

Jumping out of Inoichi's arms the blonde guy screamed "What the hell hm!" A little freaked out that another man had just carried him in his arms in that way. Only when Shikamaru and Inoichi stood up looking like they were going to eat him alive did he turn tail and run for his dear life with Shikamaru and Inoichi in hot pursuit.

"I-Itachi!" Ino said in shock, staring into Itachi's eyes. His harsh grin softened as he gazed over his beautiful goddess. The two just stood there, staring at each other as the minutes passed. Not a word escaped either of their lips as Itachi pulled her closer to him, trapping her in a kiss. She didn't resist him, for whatever reason, this felt right being his arms. This time, instead of screaming at her to run, every vibe in her body said stay. Her body calmed at the feel of his and so did his to hers. Itachi released their kiss, and pulling her chin upwards whispered "I've missed you."

Ino smiled. "Itachi….I…..I have something that I want to tell you." He raised his head, taking interest in her words. "Itachi….I-"

"Itachi lets GO!"

Deidara came running and screaming up to him and his kidnap-e, followed by two seriously pissed looking ninja. "Get your hands off of her!" Yelled the elder of the two. Itachi released Ino and disappeared as a flock of crows leaving Deidara to run like a moron on his own. While Inoichi ran towards his daughter, Shikamaru pursued Deidara through the trees.

"Get back here you coward!" He shouted as Deidara jumped around like a monkey in the trees. "Sorry buddy, not gonna happen hn!" The blonde shouted as he turned around and tossed a bomb right at him. Shikamaru dodged it but the dust cloud caused him to lose sight of Deidara who fled for his life. He rarely ran from battles but the way things were going for him today, if he turned around to stand and fight, Deidara knew he would probably lose his life.

He turned a corner on a tree only to feel something grab him around the collar. "Surprise." Shikamaru's voice rang out clear as he punched the bastard right in his face and captured him with his shadow. "Now, why don't you tell me what you were thinking when you kidnapped my friend?"

Deidara gulped. 'Shit!' Shikamaru smirked, only to drop it when he felt a katana blade against his neck. Slowly he turned his head to see the glowing terror of the Uchiha's Tsukuyomi.

When the Nara passed out Deidara, now able to move, stood up and faced Itachi. "You didn't have to help ya know. I could have escaped on my own hm." Itachi turned away from him and returned his katana to its sheath. "That may be so but you would have gathered more attention than you already have. Now…let's go."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming hm." Then the two members of Akatsuki disappeared with the crows.

Ino's father gripped onto her and held her tight, pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay Ino? Are you hurt?" Ino shook her head, still in a daze from when Itachi left her. Her lips were still parted in position, ready to finish her sentence.

"I'm pregnant." Inoichi held her tighter in his arms and whispered "I know chrysanthemum, I know. Don't worry about that now. Let's go home."

As Inoichi led Ino away from there, he sent Choji and the others to back up Shikamaru. All the while Ino could only stare at her stomach as she felt like she had lost something very dear to her heart.

She watched carefully as a black feather fell gently down from the sky.

With her loose grip, she grasped it between her middle and index fingers, realizing that just like before; Itachi was gone without a trace leaving her behind once more. Ino closed her eyes and whispered his name in her head over and over again as the sun slowly entered the sky, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Itachi would hear her.

Miles away as Itachi and Deidara made their way back to the hideout; Itachi stopped for a moment and looked towards the sky thinking 'Ino….'

"What's taking you so long Itachi? Were nearly there yah!"

Itachi looked back to his travel partner and without saying a word closed his eyes and continued on.

**Phew, that has to be the longest chapter I've wrote in a long time, if not ever!**

**Review Please!**

**~HornyWolf**


	14. The Noble Shikamaru

After her father had taken her home, Ino went straight to bed. She had been awake for nearly two days now, and it was more than just the lack of sleep that had her body drained. Her emotional roller coaster ride had also taken quite a toll on her as well.

Not even bothering to shower off the dirt and tears that covered her body, she returned to her bed, falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

It was near three that afternoon when she awoke and headed towards the kitchen for some lunch.

When she arrived she met her father who looked like he hadn't slept a wink since they arrived home.

"Good morning Dad." Ino muttered as an awkward presence filled the room and surrounded her. She let her gaze fall to the floor as she walked past him and pulled out a bag of cookies from the cabinet.

There it was again, that feeling of fear and dread, lingering within her and covering her like a mink coat. It boiled into the very center of her heart and wrapped thorned wire around her lungs, squeezing and stabbing her with each breath she took. Ino shuddered as she felt her father's eyes lingering on her lower back, as if starring through her to the small child growing inside of her. She closed her eyes and took a breath; she had made a promise not only to herself but to her baby. No longer would she let her fear or selfishness take over her, and no longer would she let any harm befall her baby in any way, whether it be by her own wickedness or someone else's.

Taking a bite of one of the cookies, she turned to her father and watched him. He looked like he was slowly coming to terms with his inner thoughts and emotions. Ino finished the cookie and sat down across the table from her father and gave him a sweet smile before asking "You're not mad at me are you?"

Inoichi looked at her, bags hung from his eyes like wind chimes. "No chrysanthemum, I'm not anymore…..After last night, I'm reminded that there are always worse things that could happen. This isn't so bad anymore in comparison."

Those were the words he spoke but his eyes told another story. It was true what he told her but this whole ordeal was still weighing heavily on his mind, but truthfully, who could blame him? For a father to find out his teenage daughter is pregnant, it must be like being hit by a tsunami, then to find out that the father was one of the only two boys you actually trusted around her, it must make a person feel like a complete fool in all sense of the word.

Ino sighed standing up and running over to her father, she gripped him into a hug. She knew no matter what he said he would still be a little disappointed in her but it's not like she could go back on anything now. What's done was done and nothing could change it.

Inoichi held onto his daughter and despite his less than enthusiastic reaction towards his grandchild, he thought that everything might not be so bad after all.

"Ino." He whispered. "Yes, Dad?"

"Choji stopped by today…..he said Shikamaru is in the hospital."

Ino released her father and asked "Why?"

"He got knocked out pretty bad after he chased the guy that kidnapped you. He's doing okay but Choji said he's being held there until he recovers all his strength." Ino nodded her head and muttered "I'm going to go see him….he could probably use some cheering up." Inoichi nodded watching her head to her the bathroom for a quick shower.

After changing into some clean clothes Ino smiled. It felt nice to know things were slowly going back to normal, or as normal as it can get from this point on. Grabbing what was left from the bag of cookies, Ino left for the hospital where she opened the door to Shikamaru's room expecting him to be asleep, only to find him awake, arms folded and scowling with that 'Come here' look on his face. She gulped, this can't be good.

"Ino," He growled "We need to talk."

'Talk. When did such a simple word become so evil?' She mused, sitting down on the bed next to him, her hand digging in the bag for the last cookie only to realize she'd devoured them all on the way here when her fingers found only crumbs.

"Now….why did you say _I_ was the father?"Shikamaru questioned, his arms still folded. Rubbing the back of her head and taking a deep breath Ino spoke. "I think its best I started from the beginning." He gave her a nod waiting for her to continue. "Well when I told you I slept with rouge nin it was true but….I…I never told you who the rouge was." She looked dead into his eyes now. "The rouge was….someone we've all heard about the horrible things he's done one way or another as we were growing up…..Itachi Uchiha."

Shikamaru nearly flipped out. "What in the hell? Ino have you lost your mind?" he yelled nearly falling off the bed. "Shhh!" Ino spat clasping her hands over his mouth. "Be quiet! And let me continue!"

Shikamaru groaned regaining his composure. Was nothing simple anymore?

"Okay now the reason I told Sakura you were the father was because one, she assumed that you were the father anyway- and no I don't know why." She added quickly seeing the freaked out look on his face.

"Two, I was afraid that if I told her who the real father was she'd get upset and hate me because I'm sure she still wants to be the one to help revive the Uchiha clan and that by me having Itachi's baby would make her feel like I stole a right or something from her so I just let her think that it was you because I knew that if I told her it wasn't you that she'd question me over and over again till I lost my mind and blabbed!" She finished, glad to get that off her chest.

Shikamaru merely stared at her for a few moments before saying "So because of that _I'm_ the one who has to take responsibility for what that Uchiha did?" Ino bit her lip. "Shikamaru I'm really sorry, I know I shouldn't have but I-" He covered her mouth with his hand and cut her off. "Ino, you women are more complex and troublesome than your worth."

She groaned. 'What's this, the new saying or something?'

Removing his hand from her mouth, Ino continued. "Shikamaru, I'm sorry I let Sakura think that and- wait a minute! How did you find out?"

She stared at him, that demanding look on her face. "Heh," He smirked "Your father told me, let's just say that Sakura has a big mouth, even when she is only taking to herself." Ino's jaw dropped, she could kill Sakura right now. "Shikamaru…should I kill her now or let her live so she can change diapers later?" He gave a small laugh and rubbed her shoulder. "Let her live, you never know when she might come in handy. Although…when are you going to tell her I'm not the father?" Ino stayed quiet. "Ino….you are going to tell her and your father too right?"

"Ehh….about that…" She remarked nervously. "I-ah…..kinda would still prefer you pretend to be the father…."

The Nara just stared at here again. "You're nuts. Haven't I been through enough already?"

Ino grabbed his hand and using her helpless voice, whispered "Shika…."

He eyed her hand. 'Oh no not the pet name, she's gonna start begging now I know it.'

"Please Shika, I really don't want to tell my Daddy that Itachi is this little one's father so please, if not for me then for the baby, will you pretend to be the father? Please Shika, I'm begging you." He watched as she moved his hand onto her lower stomach and held it there. "Please?"

"Ech…Ino, you do know that if the kid inherits the Sharingan, which it mostly likely will since Itachi is the heir to the Uchiha clan, that this will all be for nothing."

"Don't you think I know that?" She spat letting go of his hand. "Shikamaru, please I'm begging you, I need time to prepare myself before I tell my Dad! Besides, even if the child does have Sharingan, we won't know until the kid is anywhere from three to eight! So please Shikamaru help me out here, I'm begging you, at least until I learn to stand and walk on my own two feet with this baby! I'm only asking for your help as a friend and a comrade. Besides, if you don't then you're going to have to help me one way or another because when everyone asks who the father is I'm going to make you tell them and do you really think you can stand by and watch as they look at me with those harsh and wicked eyes?"

He raised an eyebrow. "_Three_ to eight?" Ino gave a small embarrassed blush. "You never know, the kid might turn out to be a prodigy like its father…"

Shikamaru sighed. This was just too much; there was no escape with this woman. His hand still sat upon her stomach as he contemplated this. Ino had a point. One way or another he was gonna be a part of this whether he liked it or not and even if he tried to stop the madness now, it would only lead into another troublesome path. Besides, his dad already thought he was the father so that took out some of the sting. He might as well, at least he could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't freak out and get herself kidnapped again.

"Fine Ino….I'll be your baby daddy." She squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Shikamaru; I owe you big time for this!" Ino grinning hugging him to death. "Good, you can start paying me back now."

"How's that?" She asked after kissing his forehead from happiness.

"I'm not marrying you, no matter what you or your dad says. At least give me that much." Shikamaru muttered, lying back down and taking Ino with him.

Ino laughed. "Of course Shikamaru." Closing his eyes Shikamaru added one last thing. "Oh and Ino, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You have the honor of telling my mother, because I will honestly admit, I'm not man enough to do it." Ino scowled at him. "Shikamaru, hasn't enough happened to me already?"

His lips curled into a smirk and he let three words escape his lips. "You. Owe. Me."

"Aww." The door opened and an overly happy voice echoed through to see Ino lying atop Shikamaru's chest.

"Nice to see that the lover's are doing well after their little scare yesterday. You are okay aren't you Ino?" Sakura chirped as she walked into the room and made small talk with Ino who replied back that she was perfectly fine and healthy and that she wanted to schedule a check up for her unborn baby to which Sakura gladly agreed, dragging Ino away.

"Don't worry Shikamaru; I'll have her back to you in just a little bit. Don't get too lonely."

When the door closed Shikamaru groaned and buried his head in the pillow, muffledly muttering "I stand by what I said, women are more trouble than there worth!"

**Please Review!**

**~HornyWolf**


	15. Itachi Finds Out

Months had passed since Deidara's failed scroll swiping mission and Itachi's second encounter with Ino. Though despite what he tried to tell himself, Itachi still could not get her out of his mind. She was always there, nagging at him like a hungry ghost clinging to his shoulders and the more he thought of her, the more he wondered what went on in that tunnel with Deidara.

It was against his nature to openly care too much about anything around other people but his curiosity was nonchalantly growing to be more than he could handle and eventually, the Uchiha heir was forced to indulge his interest.

After the death of Sasori, Akatsuki were now staying together in the same hideout - much to most of the member's disgust. Itachi was probably one of the few who didn't care either way. It made little difference to him whether he was roaming the land with his partner Kisame or living in a dark, damp, underground hideout with other problematic and partially insane criminals. Either way life went on.

As for Deidara, Sasori's death was a bit upsetting for him since he lost both a partner and a fellow artist, though this was something he never told anyone and no one ever knew. Although there was a plus side to Sasori's death, he now had a room all to himself and no nasty tempered redhead to whack him upside the head with that ion scorpion tail of his telling him to wake up from only a few hours sleep after a less than fun filled night out at whatever run down one-eighth of a star inn they had managed to crash at for a cheap price.

But I digress….Anyways; Itachi had gone to Deidara's room only to find it bare and lifeless. His eyes stared at the bed, as if it were Deidara, and let a few sour words escape his lips. He was in no mood to wait for that fool to return.

Deidara grunted with each step he took. Life was getting kind of dull. The only entertainment he had anymore was the nautical stupidity of Tobi, which he didn't tolerate anymore. He simply kicked the brat out of _his_ room and left him out in the hallway to curl up in a ball and sleep like the little weirdo he was.

Without Sasori around he didn't even have anyone to fight about true art with and with the only female around being off limits, he was seriously bored out of his mind until he walked into his room to see his rival, who appeared to be mediating, sitting on his bed, waiting for him. "What in the hell are _you_ doing in my room hn?" Deidara spat, pointing at Itachi as if he were a disease carrying roach. With a slightly agitated demeanor but bored face the Uchiha replied "I need to have a word with you Deidara."

Deidara scowled, pulling his arms back and crossing them. "Yeah about what hm?"

"What all did you do to that young Leaf village blonde you had in that tunnel?"

"Why do you care Uchiha? It's not like she would matter to you yeah!"

"Granted, but when I grabbed her, mistaking her for your girly ass," Deidara growled at this comment. "I noticed she looked horrified….more than anyone would at the sight of me…..so….what all did you do to her now Deidara, I'm curious to know."

"I don't know what you're trying to get at but I didn't do anything to her! I never laid a finger on her expect for when I took her as a hostage hn!"

Itachi grunted. "Well the kidnapping, that much I assumed but…..what else did you do to her?"

Deidara scowled again. "What the fuck does it matter to you huh? What, are you starting to care about the people who labeled you an S-rank criminal and who you betrayed? It's that it Itachi? Having regrets about leaving the Leaf? Ha! You claim to despise the Leaf with all the hatred in your body yet you still care about what happens to some little bimbo yeah? Haha!" He laughed, trying to agitate the Uchiha.

Itachi remained unfazed. 'So he's trying that old technique. Try to tick me off and changed the subject….so then….what's he hiding? …I'll need to string him along a little more….'

Deidara's rude laughter finally settled, allowing Itachi to speak. "Now that you're done making an ass of yourself Deidara," The Iwagakure nin frowned. "Why don't you tell me just how sick and perverted you are?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about hm?"

"Don't lie to me Deidara, I know you're hiding something from me and I know you raped her."

"Wh-what? I swear I never touched her like that you sick bastard yeah!"

"Lying is pointless Deidara. That girl was covered in dirt and sweat with her clothes tattered. Are you telling me that wasn't your doing?"

"I-I Nev-"

"You also tried to kill her didn't you? She had rope lines all over her body. You were planning to rape her, torture her, then kill her weren't you?"

"No I-"

"All because you got turned down by the all the bar girls, prostitutes and sluts you met in Konoha, am I right? You decided that you would just take her for pleasure since you couldn't get any willingly. Heh, as Hidan might say, you're one sick fuck Deidara."

Weaving his words into a wicked web was almost an art to him now. Itachi had told Sasuke putrid lies and cruel words before and now after many years of having those words echo around in his head, it was nearly effortless to weave them into doing his dirty work, and being a former ANBU Captain, he had more than once had to do a quick interrogation so spitting his words out the way a cop would was also a simple task.

"Hell no hn!"

"Then what Deidara? What did you do to her, and don't try to deny it. The facts don't lie. You raped her and you enjoyed every second of it like the sex-hungry beast you are!" Itachi smirked and removed himself from the bed. He walked over to the blonde, his much taller body looming over Deidara's, and leaning down, whispered in his ear.

"I already know why you did it and how but I want to hear it from your diseased lips. What. Did. You. Do. To. The. Girl.?"

Deidara snarled and shoved the Uchiha away, letting his pent up anger and hatred free with each word and action he made. "First of all I never raped the little bitch yeah!" He pounced onto Itachi, wrestling him on the floor. "I never even wanted to kill her; I only kidnapped her as insurance so I could have a hostage to use if I needed it hm!" He slammed Itachi down onto the ground, bashing his head against the cold hard floor. "I never made her suffer! She was never in danger you twisted bastard hm!" Itachi rolled on top of Deidara, punching him in the face. "I even talked to her for fucks sake yeah!" Deidara grabbed Itachi by the throat and started to strangle him, while his hand mouths sank their teeth into the sides of his neck. "And ya wanna know something else Itachi hn?" Itachi gasped for breath as he pulled out a kunai and sliced Deidara's arm, forcing him to release his neck.

As Deidara gripped his bleeding arm Itachi jumped back off of the blonde and, holding his kunai in the defensive position, muttered "What?"

Deidara slowly stood up, still gripping his arm, and met Itachi's eyes. "I saved her you bastard, I helped her!" He gasped for breath and slowly walked over to Itachi. Stopping a foot away from him he whispered "She was pregnant yeah." Itachi's dim eyes opened with shock and he dropped his defensive posture. " I actually saved her baby's life when I kidnapped her hm. She was about to kill it yeah." Deidara lifted up his shirt to reveal the stab wound Ino had inflicted on his abdomen. "Here's the proof hn."

Itachi eyed the wound, a billion thoughts racing through his head. 'What if it was mine? Why would she do that? I never thought she could do such a thing. Was it because it might have been mine…..I didn't wear anything that night. Was she trying to kill the kid because it could have been mine? Does she despise me that much? No…she couldn't the last time we met….she…she wanted to tell me something….that must have been it….but still why would she want the child dead?'

While Itachi's mind worked at a million thoughts a minute rate, Deidara continued to bitch.

"And another thing Itachi, you'd have to be one sick son of a bitch if you think I'd touch a pregnant girl. I might be a lot of things, a man who will bomb an entire village out of spite, but not even I'd do that shit hm" Deidara continued, completely ignored by Itachi who surprisingly enough, dropped his weapon and walked out of the room leaving Deidara to nurse his sliced arm, bruised face and black eye in privacy.

**Please Review!**

**~HornyWolf**


	16. Continuing The Lie

After a few days stay in the hospital, Shikamaru was released along with Ino occupying him at his side.

She had brought him a flower each day he was in the hospital, a gesture that Sakura found to be simply sweet, but it was not a symbol of love as Sakura thought but a reminder and a thank you for what Shikamaru had agreed to do for her. Although he knew he was doing a good thing for Ino, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel like she was talking advantage of him but he kept his feeling to himself, for fear of upsetting a normally hormonal woman who was now five weeks pregnant and even more emotional than usual.

He closed his eyes for a moment. 'Father….I'm going to theoretically be a father…' He sighed, opening his eyes and continuing to follow Ino through the crowded streets. 'What is it with these women and me? It's not like I ask for this. From the moment of my birth I'm meant to deal with the biggest nag in the world…my mother. Then I'm paired up with bossy Ino as soon as I become a Genin and of course during the Chuunin exams that cocky sand nin Temari nearly humiliates me and later saves my ass only to mock me later. Now Ino's begging me to be her pretend baby daddy.'

Shikamaru groaned to himself. 'I bet if I spent even two days with someone as calm and composed as Hinata she'd find a way to be a pain in the ass too. Shesh, why me?'

"Shikamaru, stop moaping in the middle of the street! Someone will run you over if you just stand there lifeless!" Ino said, pulling him through the crowd into a side ally. 'That would be my luck.' Shikamaru's thoughts theorized while Ino gave him a look over. "What's wrong with you Shikamaru? You're even more blahh than normal."

"Sorry, I guess this whole father thing is just now sinking in fully."

Ino's eyes sympathized and before he knew it, Shikamaru had Ino wrapped around him hugging him as she whispered in his ear. "I know this is hard for you Shikamaru but please, you know how much this means to me and you know I will be eternally grateful for this. Try not to think so damply on about it, I don't want to make things any worse for you than they already are okay?" She nuzzled her head into his neck as a way of showing appreciation. "Okay Ino." Shikamaru sighed again, this time wrapping his arms around Ino to let her know he meant it.

"Woah! Now there's something ya don't see everyday eh Naruto?"

Then as if on cue things got worse.

Kiba, ginning like always, ran up to the two with Naruto and Akamaru at his heels. "Heh, looks like Shikamaru got himself a girlfriend. Who'd have thought it would be Ino?"

"Aww man, I can't believe it. Even Shikamaru? And Ino too? Dang it! What am I Sakura, chopped liver?" Naruto whined out load, his hands on his head in disbelief.

Shikamaru and Ino both gave Naruto the same look that said 'Ehh…' while Kiba continued to eye the young couple who were still wrapped around each other in a hug.

Naruto continued to groan about his love problems with Sakura until a loud growl caught them all off guard.

Ino blushed and looked down at her stomach as it growled and begged for food. She gave a light laugh, "Well I guess that's a sign that it's about time for me to meet Sakura for lunch." Turning Shikamaru loose from her hug, she bade him goodbye and abandoned -I mean left him. As Ino walked past himself and Naruto, Kiba only eyed Shikamaru more.

Walking up next to him and leaning into his ear, the young Inuzuka asked him "What's your secret?"

Shikamaru sighed for a moment, wishing he could just disappear into thin air until he grew a devilish smirk. Wrapping an arm around both Kiba and Naruto, the young Nara spoke. "Do you guys really want to know?" Naruto and Kiba both nodded their heads and smirked, hungry for Shikamaru's love tips.

"Well it's really a simple thing, any man can do it," He went on, building their anticipation "And it is fun to do in the beginning."

"Come on Shikamaru, stop stalling." Naruto whined eagerly.

"Hmm…are guys sure you want to know? It's not something you can forget about once it's been said."

"Yeah, yeah, we wanna know now hurry up! Tell us!" The Inuzuka begged.

He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into this information, Akamaru was always good at attracting cute girls but he wasn't enough to seal the deal and since he grew from being a pup that rode atop his head into werewolf size beast, the ladies found him to be more scary than adorable. With Shikamaru's tips, he could increase his chances of getting the affection of a young cutie.

Naruto on the other hand was about two seconds from shaking Shikamaru down for the love advice. It could be just what he needed to win Sakura's heart.

"Alright if you guys really think you can handle it," Shikamaru grinned, his inner self hoping that this plan would get the two to downplay what they had seen between Ino and himself. Leaning in closer to his comrades he whispered "I'm with Ino because of one simple thing, that I don't recommend by the way, but Ino is my girlfriend because-"

Naruto and Kiba were shaking, dying for the answer. "Yeah, yeah?"

"Because, I got her pregnant."

Kiba and Naruto went numb, their eyes frozen with shock.

Akamaru whimpered.

Shikamaru let go of the two and walked off as casually as always.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kiba yelled pointing a finger at Shikamaru's back.

Turning the corner to her left and pulling up the half curtain, Ino found Sakura waiting for her at Ichiraku Ramen. She grinned at her best friend and took a seat.

"Hey about time you got here, I thought you were going to skip out on me." Sakura chirped, pulling her chopsticks apart and diving into her bowl of awaiting ramen. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

"I'm not surprised, after everything that's been going on, the baby, the kidnapping, Shikamaru's injury, I'm surprised you've been able to keep your sanity."

Sighing Ino ordered a bowl. "You and me both. Trust me; I have more than enough things on my mind."

'And you don't even know the half of it.' Her inner self added as she took her first bite of ramen.

"Ahh oh my God this is good!" She sang devouring her bowl swiftly and ordering a second bowl before Sakura could even get halfway through hers.

"Heh, I see the preggy hormones are already starting to kick in." The pink headed one mused. "They've been active long before now, and trust me Sakura; you don't want to know half of what I've been craving." Sakura's eyebrow arose, as if contemplating on the various food combinations and after the thought of a peanut butter, Swiss cheese, celery and spicy sausage sandwich crossed her mind, she shuddered as if disgusted and pushed the remainder of her food away.

"So how's Shikamaru handling the thought of being a dad?"

Ino stopped and thought for a moment before rubbing the back of her head and muttering "Well he's getting there I guess. He's not really dreading it but he's not exactly excited either."

"Oh…well how about your parents and his parents?"

Ino swallowed another bite. "Actually, I think my dad's shock. He has been acting way out of it since the kidnapping and Shikamaru's dad is just kinda go-with-the-flow from what I can tell. He mainly just asks me how I'm doing and has these, I'm assuming, man talks with Shikamaru. As for his mother, she's as nice as can be to me, always asking if I'm eating properly and getting enough sleep. Although I have no idea what she's telling Shikamaru, but she did say that she was both thrilled and slightly horrified to be a grandmother, at her age anyways."

Sakura nodded her head, glad to see things were going okay for her friend. "Okay, now that that's settled," She smiled and turned to face her. "What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl? Ohhh I hope it's a girl! I want to babysit her and dress her up in an adorable dress and a pretty little matching bow!"

Ino sighed, watching Sakura giggle and talk about how much she wanted to be the God mother. "Well I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl as long as it's healthy." Her hand grazed her stomach. 'And does _not _have the Sharingan.'

"Like I just told you, Ino is having my kid." Shikamaru eyed his comrades with a serious tone and an ever so slight frown on his face.

"Wait….you mean….you and Ino….and a kid?" Naruto mumbled, still dumbstruck. "When did this happen?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment. "I don't know, about a month or so ago."

Kiba snorted. "You got her knocked up and you don't even know how pregnant she is?"

'Well it's not like I was there when it happened...' The Nara sighed and continued make up a few lies in order to explain himself. "Well it's not like I kept track of every time we were together. Besides, if I'm not correct then I'm not far off. I'm not a woman; I don't know how she calculated the week she got pregnant or anything like that. I didn't know anything until about two weeks ago when I found the preg test."

'At least that last bit was true.' His mind reflected while Kiba and Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

The Inuzuka grunted and crossed his arms. "I never thought you'd be the type to have this happen to Shikamaru."

'Neither did I.' The pony-tailed ninja rubbed his forehead, trying to massage away his thoughts. "So…..what are you gonna do?" The blonde one asked with a cocked head and curious eyes. "I'm gonna be a dad." Shikamaru replied with a sigh. "It's a huge pain but it's what I have to do."

Kiba smirked and walked over to Shikamaru and gave him a slap on the back. "Well then, I think this calls for a party."

"Heh, yeah let's have a bachelor party!" Naruto beamed.

"You idiot! Bachelor parties are when you get married!" The Inuzuka snapped. "Well then-ah let's do whatever kinda party the father of a baby gets!"

Shikamaru eyed Naruto and Kiba. 'Not too long ago they were eyeing me like I was a god, then pointing at me like I'm out of my mind- which I probably am- and now they want to throw a party. What's up with these guys?'

With one final gulp Ino finished her second bowl of ramen, her thoughts still on her baby.

'What if Shikamaru's right and the kid is born with the Sharingan? Then all of this will be for nothing and I will only dig my grave even deeper and drag both my kid and Shikamaru down with me. If this does blow up in my face then I'm going to need a backup plan but what could it possibly be…there's not believable reason for my lying other than the truth that I got lonely and slept with an S- rank criminal who is perceived as a threat to the village…wait a minute….a threat to the village…that's it. I could always say that my reason for hiding it was because I was afraid of being considered a threat myself after consorting with Itachi. Although…..I will have to admit that I willingly slept with him…..but I could always say he seduced me, which he sort of did. It won't give me a clean slate but it will serve as perfect damage control. It would be _too_ suspicious if my excuse was too perfect. With a little issues involved it will make my story believable but…..I will have to take care of any and all consequences of those issues if they become problematic later…oh well, it doesn't matter now. As long as I have a backup plan then I will be okay.'

A small reassured smile crept onto her face. 'All right now that that's settled, I need to focus on taking care of this baby and trying not to completely crush Shikamaru's spirit. Hmm….I really do need to find at least some small way to make this up to him….'

Ino shook her head and blinked when she something poke her in the forehead. "Hey about time you snapped out of it. I've been sitting here talking to myself all this time haven't I?" Sakura frowned.

"Sorry, just all the stuff on my mind I guess."

"Yeah, yeah, so anyways now that your minds back on Earth, what are you thinking of naming the baby?"

"Hmm….well I haven't even thought about it." Ino said wondering what she should call the kid. "Well you know if it's a boy it will have to be Shika- something, because of its father." Sakura mused taking a sip of water. "And don't forget if it's a girl then you could always name it after is god mother!" She giggled.

"Heh, I think your right about the Shika thing but I don't think it matters much now. Technically my baby isn't even considered a life. So I have plenty of time to worry about a name. Right now my biggest concern is growing this 'fetus' so that it's old enough to be considered a baby." She ended her statement with a smile, patted her stomach and ordered another small helping of ramen.


	17. To Find Out The Truth

His eyes scanned the sky as the peaceful clouds rolled past. The birds sang their happy melodies and the grassed danced with the wind on this bright cheerful day.

After many hours of contemplation, his brain cells had finally came up with a decision. Removing his back from the tree trunk it rested on, Itachi stood up. He had a feeling he knew what had happened.

_If, _he had gotten Ino pregnant then it would make sense why she would panic. The Uchiha were nearly extinct, if anyone knew that there was a new Uchiha heir developing it would attract lots of unwanted attention as well as possibly become the downfall to the extermination of the Uchiha clan. Though he had already defied his mission and let his brother live, and he did doubt that his own child would prove to be as problematic as the rest of his clan but, it was never wise to doubt the curse of being born an Uchiha.

Anyone would want to get their hands on the power of the Uchiha, meaning the baby would be in danger now more than ever with the only other three living Uchiha's labeled as criminals. The child would be up for grabs to be manipulated for the benefit of one cause or another. It would be much like the old days with one country hiring the Uchiha and its enemy hiring the Senju clan, except this time there would be only one Uchiha against any opponent. No good could come of this.

Not to mention what would happen to the child if Sasuke found out, he might want the child dead since it was a part of Itachi. Although that was nothing compared to what could happen to the child if Madara found out that there was another Uchiha he could manipulate to his will.

After contemplating this, Itachi realized why she might try to kill the child. Hell, he might have tried to do the same if he were a woman. With everything so taboo about the Uchiha clan, it was no wonder why Ino would try to end it.

Now if he _wasn't_ the father then none of this concerned him.

Or so he thought.

In truth, Itachi did hope that in a way, the child was his. He didn't like the idea of her with another guy even if he had no right to clam her as his. The only definite proof that she even gave a damn about him was that she didn't resist his kiss or embrace.

But as for what she said she wanted to tell him, his hearts leaned toward the child being his theory, while his mind thought it more likely that she just wanted to say that what happened between them was a mistake or, as he originally thought it to be, a one night stand.

Either way no matter what theory was the true one, one fact still remains. Deidara saved an unborn life. It was an odd thought. He never would have pegged Deidara as a hero.

Nonetheless, he had to find out the truth. No matter what the cost, Itachi needed to know. If there was another Uchiha, his child, out there, he had to know. Not just to put his own thoughts at ease but to make sure that all necessary precautions were taken to ensure that an innocent life would be safe and that no more Uchiha's would be used for the benefit of someone else.

With that Itachi set off. He told his partner Kisame, the Monster of the Hidden Mist, that he was going out to retrieve the scroll that Deidara failed to take and that he would be back as soon as he found it.

Kisame, surprisingly didn't find this suspicious at all, figuring that Itachi had been trying to get on Pein's good side so he could get a few days freedom from the dreary confinement in the hideout, which sounded like a brilliant idea to the blue-skinned man who was just dying to go out and have a little destructive fun with his Samehada.

As quickly as he could he raced towards the Leaf, he had to get there, do his job, find Ino, find out if the kid is his, then get back before anyone suspects a thing. Finding the scroll and Ino would both be difficult jobs. At least getting there was the easy part.

Knowing that he needed a strategy he let his mind go to work analyzing the two main concepts of his mission. One, the scroll, which would likely have been moved and placed with more guards on watch after being stolen once. And two, Ino, who might have a little less time alone and more people watching over he after what happened. He would have to be careful if he wanted to get near either of them, especially after the ruckus Deidara caused.

Itachi sighed. For every good deed Deidara did there was always a down side to it.

"Here's to Shikamaru for ah…well here's to Shikamaru!" Kiba cheered, holding up a bottle of beer. "Just save yourself the trouble and shut up Kiba." Shikamaru mumbled taking a sip from his.

It was only two days after Shikamaru announced that he was the father of Ino's child and that was all the time needed for Kiba to throw together a diaper party or man shower or whatever you would call it.

When Shikamaru's dad heard about it, he actually offered to supply the beer, much to Kiba's delight and Shikamaru's surprise. He justified giving minors beer by saying "If you're old enough to take a life and give your life for your country, then you're old enough to have a few beers." Although no one seemed to complain or object.

So now this is how Shikamaru found himself halfway through a bottle of beer along with Choji Akimichi, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Kiba's dog Akamaru, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga and even that weird dude Sai. Thankfully Neji arrived before Lee and reminded everyone not to let him have any alcohol for fear of losing their lives and the utter and complete destruction of Shikamaru's house.

Although not surprisingly, Neji declined the beer being the stiff that he was but to everyone amazement, both he and Sai came with gifts.

"You know you didn't have to bring anything Neji, Sai." The young Nara stated.

"I read in a book that it is impolite to show up at a party without a gift and in light of the circumstances, I thought this would be appropriate." Sai's gentle voice said, handing over the present.

"The same goes for me, plus when Hinata heard, she said I should bring this." Neji stated also handing over his gift. "I have absolutely no idea what it is."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Ah thanks guys…..I'll ah…..I'll just save these and let Ino open them."

"Hey aren't we missing somebody?" Naruto stated looking around the room.

"I don't think so…" Kiba grumbled taking another swig of his drink when Lee shot up, his fist pumped into the air. "Now let youth shine down and smile upon us as we celebrate the creation of a new and even more youthful life!"

Neji hung his head in shame mumbling "He grows more and more like Gai -sensei everyday….Shikamaru, I already feel sorry for your child on the day that he meets Lee."

"I still feel sorry that _I_ met him." Kiba whispered in.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto questioned, causing everyone to wonder the same thing, except for Shikamaru who groaned wishing he could changes places with the easily forgotten and ignored Shino right now.

"Well Kiba?" The Hyūga questioned. "You were the one who put this together weren't you?"

"Well ah…..I-ah….yeah I was busy getting the food so i-ah kinda forgot about anything else…" The Inuzuka muttered rubbing the back of his head.

An awkward silence passed over the room like a thick fog. Shikamaru and Choji exchanged looks both knowing what would come next.

"Interesting, I never pictured Shikamaru as an expert on courting women." This came from Sai. An expressionless look stamped upon his face. "Yes…..I'll just say what were all thinking," Neji stated, taking a seat on the couch next to the others, Lee and Akamaru, who were without liquor. "You were the last person we ever expected that would be in this predicament, Shikamaru. Even I, had I been asked to place a guess, would have picked Kiba as the most likely to be a father young."

"Hey –watch it Neji!" The Inuzuka growled. "Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barked loudly at Kiba, and into a reluctant Lee's ear. "What! Even you thought so Akamaru? Grrr….How do you like that…..man's best friend…tch…"

"Putting that aside," The green jumpsuit wearing ninja spoke "We should commend Shikamaru for taking responsibility!" Lee's fist smacked against his chest. "Like Gai -sensei says 'A man is not a man until he takes responsibility! Whether it be for the breaking of a glass at a restaurant or in his training!' We should applaud Shikamaru! Our comrade has proven himself a true man!"

Everyone eyed the caterpillar-browed ninja before Naruto asked "Are you done with the pep-talk bushy brows?"

"Woof!" Akamaru jumped into Lee's lap, silencing any further speeches or quotes from his beloved sensei.

"Anyways….as I was saying," Neji went on "Generally, were all surprised and-"

"Surprised! That's a small way of putting it!" Naruto jumped in. "I mean, I trained with Jiraiya -sensei for nearly three years and I didn't do anything like that!"

"Well it's not like I intended for anything like this to happen Naruto." Shikamaru put in, trying to calm Naruto before he went ballistic. "Ino and I have been friends since we were little. Believe me, I never expected to fall for her." 'Damn, that's a sentence I never thought I'd say about Ino.'

The Nara groaned, figuring that maybe if he called Naruto, or better yet, all of them out, then they would drop it and let the subject level off.

With an aggressive tone that was slightly unlike him, Shikamaru faced Naruto and spoke. "Look, if any of you have anything you want to say to me then just say it. Stop standing around and judging me, grow up and act like men already." His eyes scanned the room. No one spoke. A few of them actually seemed taken aback.

It took a few moments but when it was all said and done, that's when he realized he came off as more agitated than he had intended. All the guys stared at him and as if they had digital advertising boards on their foreheads, he could just read what they were thinking. 'He must hate knowing he's going to be a dad.' Or 'He obviously isn't happy about this baby.'

Either way he couldn't make them think any different. It was better that they think that instead of knowing the truth.

And so, deciding to leave the air with a misleading tone, Shikamaru grabbed his beer, slid open the door and walked out muttering "I need some air."

Review

**~HornyWolf**


	18. Power Struggle

Beer in his hand, Shikamaru walked out of his house into the terrace. Taking a seat on the steps, he pulled out his hair tie and ran his hand through his long dark hair.

He knew when he agreed to all of this that it would be a pain but even why he tried to make things as hush hush or unfazed as possible it failed. Now everyone would think that he was against the idea of having the kid. Granted it was better than the truth but it left him painted as the bad guy.

Taking a swig of his drink he let his posture fall. He wasn't even sure why it bothered him so much. It's not like he was the blood father of the kid and that the baby actually was his doing but still, having everyone think that of him and stare at him with those confused eyes that pass judgment on him even before the information truly sinks into the brain was a little more than agitating.

Maybe it was just the stress that was getting to him. It had only been two weeks but it was more than most people should have to deal with. His mother was always a pain and now she was like a rattlesnake with a gun- even more deadly. His father was giving him the 'I know you know what to do, you're clearly not a child anymore' look and making sure he understood his responsibilities as a soon to be father, which Shikamaru found to be more than annoying.

Ino's father gave him the evil eye and a look that said 'Make one wrong move and I will hold it against you for the rest of your life and even the day after your corpse turns to dust and becomes one with the Earth.'

Now even this friends and comrades gave him looks.

Some of surprise and some of confusion.

Some judgmental and some sorrowful.

He might be a genius but it seemed like no matter what he did, no matter what path he took, a stone always fell out of place and messed him up, despite the fact that he was probably walking the best path and continuing to do so even with the all the setbacks.

Another swing of his drink and a groan from the back of his throat.

Shikamaru never liked stress, though who did anyways but he, even as a young child, always preferred to pick the situation with less effort.

Although now there was no effortless choice and it's not like he could talk to anyone about it in full. He had to keep everyone in the dark in some form or way. Choji knew more than most but he only knew that it was an 'unknown' rouge ninja who is the real father and he couldn't talk fully to Ino either for the fear of making her feel bad or upsetting her was too great.

All he could do was keep it to himself really.

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru darted around to see his best friend and comrade Choji. "Hey…." He mumbled, taking another swig from his beer.

Choji took a seat next to him and remained silent other than the sound of his breathing.

No matter what he was thinking or feeling and despite how well he tried to hide it, Choji always had a way of understanding. It was just one of those talents that one develops after being around someone for so long I guess. Either way, Choji seemed to have the power over Shikamaru and vice versa.

"Don't let them get you Shikamaru. You're doing a good thing, never forget it."

"Yeah, I know, I know."

The crickets chirped loudly around them while the moonlight reflected in the glass of Shikamaru's beer bottle. It was a cool night as the breeze soared through the air and without a cloud in the sky the moon shined bright and illuminated even the darkest of places.

"You don't need to keep all of this bottled up inside you ya know. It just might end up killing you."

With a laugh through his nose Shikamaru smirkingly said "I'd like to see it try."

Lifting up his beer for another drink, he scowled when he realized it was empty. "Damn…."

"Take mine." Choji offered his beer to his friend who eyed it, noticing that this whole time Choji had just been holding it, not even bothering to pop the cap.

"Thanks….." The Nara muttered, popping the beer cap and taking a large gulp. "Look, you don't have to worry about me. I'm pretty good at staying out of trouble and taking care of things."

"I know you are Shikamaru but…"

"But what?"

"…I just think that you should try to relax a little…I mean, all this stress can't be good for you and it defiantly can't be good to Ino and the baby."

Shikamaru sighed. "You're probably right about that but don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"You keep saying that but do you really think you can? I mean Ino's asking a lot from not just you but the both of us. Wanting us both to keep this secret and asking you to be the father of her baby. Are you really sure you can do all this?"

Choji ended his sentence and stared at his friend, waiting for an answer.

Swallowing another sip of the liquor, Shikamaru stared up at the bright moon. "It's not a matter of if I can do it…It's a matter of what I promised to do. I can't turn my back on Ino now, especially when she needs me." He glanced over at his friend. "You know you'd do the same if she had asked you and not me. We have a duty to help our friend and we would be cowards if we didn't. No matter how hard it is, we have to do everything in our power to help her."

'Even if it means doing things that are in some ways ludicrous and completely unlike ourselves.'

Shikamaru sighed and took another drink from his beer, letting his inner thoughts sink in.

"Well…..I guess you've made up your mind then but…what are you going to do now?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment and with a slight smile on his face, uttered "Well, first I'm gonna finish this beer, then I'm going to go have a little chat with Ino."

And with that, he drank the remainder of this beer, sat the bottle down, staggered to his feet and walked off saying "Don't let Kiba and Naruto ruin my house."

As silent as the night, Itachi snuck though the hidden Leaf. The scroll tucked away in his cloak, he quickly wandered around the village in search of _his_ Ino.

He rummaged through his memories, hoping to remember her clan name.

'Yamanuka…Yamuka…..Yamunaka…..Yamunaku…..Damn what was it? Yamanai…..Yamunaki…Yamanak…..Damn it what was her surname?'

He thought back to their first meeting, hoping he could remember.

_She cuddled herself tightly, trying to keep warm as a chill ran through the air. Her eyes scanned him with distain as she seemed to come to the conclusion that since she could be here trapped with him for Kami knows how long, she should at least try to make the best of it and talk to him. "Ino….Ino Yama-…what's yours?"_

But he still ended up drawing up a blank.

'Damn I know it's Yama-something…..Yama….Yamanukai? No…..Yama….Yamamaru? No, that's too far off…Yamana? Still no…..damn what was it…..okay forget that for now…..let see….what were all the Leaf Village clan's who bore the name Yama…Yamamoto…..Yamada…Yamasaki….Yamashita…Yamanaka…..Wait….Yamanaka…that's it! Ino Yamanaka!'

With that realization he dashed off, quiet as a cat burglar and swift as the wind, towards the Yamanaka clan compound.

The moonlight shined brightly through her window, illuminating the room with its soothing, gleaming wonder.

It was all the light that was needed to see, plus it only made her look even more breath taking and because of this, Ino took comfort in this small pleasure. She sat at her vanity, her hair down from its binding as she brushed it smooth with her purple brush.

The young Konoichi's ocean blue eyes caught her own attention the way they sparkled deeply and mysteriously, invoking attention onto themselves. Ino couldn't help but stare at herself for just a brief moment, consumed by the elegance of her own reflection, and by her own vanity.

Her eyes traveled down from her eyes to her feminine, petite nose to her full alluring lips then down her porcelain skin neck to her stuffed chest and finally down to her curves to her unnoticeably full belly.

She had yet to put on any noticeable weight, a fact that for right now pleased her. Though her baby was quickly growing and as if in a fleeting moment it would seem, to her anyways, her belly would be swollen and making its presence known to the world. It wasn't something she was worried about. She knew it was going to happen and it was a good sign for her baby, even if she had to gain hopefully only a bit of baby weight.

Ino's hand caressed her baby, a smile brightened up her face. For once since all of this began she felt at peace. Her only worries could be put off until much later, other than cheering up a less than enthusiastic Shikamaru. It's true that he's never enthusiastic but even this level of lack of enthusiasm made her worry. It made her feel bad and guilty, after all she was the one who did all this too him.

Her lips tightened and pressed against each other, eying her brush as she finished grooming her hair.

Cheering him up would be a difficult task. She wasn't even sure what would make him feel better. He wasn't like Choji so food wouldn't do it, he wasn't like Lee either and a smile and a thank you from a pretty girl wouldn't cut it. Nor was he like Kiba, who would nearly rip at the seams to a tight, playful hug with perky breasts pushing against this chest.

With a sigh she stood up and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Maybe its best if I just do a bunch of small things. At least, being as smart a person as he is, he should be able to see that I'm trying not to be a bother to him….at least anymore than I can help."

Her ocean blue eyes scanned her image. She was just as beautiful as ever, with not a hair out of place. Ino smiled to herself and clasped her hands together just as an epiphany crossed her mind. "Perfect!" She squealed, turning around to meet face to face with a shadowy figure.

Finally, after many long and somewhat agonizing minutes, he made it to her house. It was eerily light with nothing but the moonlight and not a sound was to be heard. He examined the place carefully. It appeared to be empty but his gut told him otherwise and, masking his presence, he leapt up to the rooftop and searched for her.

He remembered her chakra's surrounding aura. It was calm with a few typhoon-like bursts of overflowing power, yet it was a containable soothing but still exciting essence. Though hard to explain, it was something that gave him a thrill and upon stepping over the rooftop of the apparently correct room, his own chakra flow became excited. All down his arms and legs, circulating in his stomach and cascading through his shoulders like a flowing river.

Itachi smirked to himself, now he would know the truth.

He jumped into the room to see her completely unaware of his presence. She looked stunningly beautiful tonight as she smiled to herself and grasped her hands together, obviously delighted with something in her mind. "Perfect!" She squeaked and turned around to see a dark figure behind her.

Itachi's coal grey eyes widened. He hadn't even noticed another person's presence. He snarled and pulled out his katana but before he could strike the intruder got to him first, locking them both into a power struggle to remove their blades, and land the next blow.

**~HornyWolf**


	19. And The Intruder Is

The intruder was the first to break the power struggle. He forced his tantō upward then swiftly to the side and, using his body weight, smashing back down on Itachi's katana. He lifted his lower body in the air and, with the help of the Uchiha's quick reflexes, pulled of a successful leap landing right behind Itachi.

The sound of glass smashing rang through the room and in a second's pace Itachi twisted around and just barely blocked the intruder's tantō. His chest heaved. That was a good move no doubt and a well planned one. This guy was anticipating on him to try to throw him off balance with an upward slice when he could have just as easily have done the exact same move. This guy, whoever he was, was defiantly tactical and skilled with his weapon.

His eyes squinted, he could just barely make out the figures outline and weapon. He was just seconds from activating his Sharingan when the figure dashed downward, faked left, swung right, faked left again and jumped to the side of him, his weapon in the defensive position.

A stall tactic to temporarily prevent him from activating his Sharingan perhaps? Or just a way of buying time to analyze his opponent.

Itachi snarled, wasting no time this round, but instead of his just his Sharingan, he went straight for his Tsukuyomi and found himself in a fabricated world staring down at the intruder.

His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips. "Deidara?" Itachi just stared at the blonde before him who panicked and cowered. "Don't attack! Stay back Itachi! For the love of God don't attack hn!" Itachi grunted, holding up his katana, ready to pierce Deidara through. "It's not me! I can't control my body- Itachi you have to listen to me! I'm being controlled yeah!"

Snarling, Itachi canceled his Tsukuyomi and opened his eyes. His Sharingan red eyes glowed as he examined Deidara who eye's screamed "phew".

The sight of those devilish gleaming orbs made Ino shriek as they fell on her terrified expression.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted broken glass and quickly scanned his view upward. 'A shadow manipulator.' He thought, before dodging the next forced attack from Deidara.

Holding his katana in front of him, Itachi blocked Deidara's next influenced move and threw a handful of kunai into the hallway just a few feet above the broken glass. Then he turned his attention back to a air-dodging Deidara, knocked the tantō out of his hands, and threw it at the darkness along with a mess of shuriken and kunai.

A loud grunt echoed through the night air followed by a swift thud as the shadow manipulator fell to the ground, his chest and face illuminated by the moonlight.

Ino shrieked "Shikamaru!" as she ran to his aid. Itachi had nailed him. Once in the left calve with a shuriken, twice in the right arm with kunai, and in the dead center of the right side of his chest with the tantō.

Deidara regained control of himself as the looming shadow crept back to its keeper. "Thanks hn. That little bastard captured me when I came after you yeah."

Itachi ignored the male blonde's statement and walked over to Shikamaru who, with a wicked glare, a flash of his teeth and a heavy breath, eyed the Uchiha. "What do you think you're doing here? Trying to sample the desert table again? Heh, you'd be wise to live up to your reputation of a genius and back off. I'm not letting you near her after what you've done."

Itachi remained quiet as Ino removed the weapons from Shikamaru's wounds and begged him to be quiet. "I am not here for a booty-call or to make trouble. I simply want to talk."

Deidara gave Itachi with a funny look at the mentioning of the word booty-call. "Oh yeah? Well since when did bloodshed count as just talk?" The Nara stated, pushing himself off the floor and onto his knees as he inhaled harshly. "I had no way of knowing who you were. I was merely protecting myself and her." He gestured to Ino who gave a slightly puzzled look.

"Is that so? Well then, what is it that 'you' an S-rank criminal could possibly want to talk about with an underage kunoichi?" Shikamaru stared Itachi dead in the eye as if he were a lowly garden snake, while in his mind he cursed himself for being so bold with two Akatsuki members in the room and for not moving that damn vase that, once stood in the hallway as decoration, now enriched the floor.

It was what probably gave him away when the sound of it smashing echoed through. His shadow was too well hidden by the dark room to be noticed easily- even by the trained eye.

The Uchiha just wore his solemn look as he crouched down onto the floor with the other two- another thing that puzzled Deidara.

"Hey what the hell's going on Itachi hn?"

Itachi blinked his eyes, ignoring Deidara once more before opening his lips and mouthing "I want to know if she is pregnant with my child."

Ino heart skipped a few beats, Shikamaru's raced and Deidara nearly laid an egg.

"WHAT! She- and you- and booty-call- and child-What in the hell? Wait a minute did you just say- are you kidding me? You? I- can't believe this- this –this is just…." He hushed himself when Itachi flashed him a look so cold, so dark, and so evil that not even a creature from the underworld could match.

Ino's arms went limp and she fell against Shikamaru who held her protectively against him. "Why does it concern you?" The Nara questioned, a glare shooting from his eyes to Itachi's.

He took a large breath and relaxed his muscles making sure he kept his eyes, staring as harmless and serious as possible, right back at Shikamaru's.

"I am one of few Uchiha's left. If there is the chance that I have an heir, I must make sure that it is protected. Does that answer your question?"

**~HornyWolf**  
><strong> Yay! I have reached over 100 reviews for this story so far and I'm so grateful!<strong>

**Thanks everyone! **

**:)**


	20. What Itachi Has To Say

Ino's chest fluttered and her heart pounded as she gripped onto Shikamaru. Itachi's words echoing like a voodoo chant in her mind. 'I was merely protecting myself and her.'

'I want to know if she is pregnant with my child.'

'If there is the chance that I have an heir, I must make sure that it is protected.'

Ino forced a swallow down her dry throat. This could not be happening. Did she really hear those sentences come from Itachi? It was crazy. Itachi, a man who was known for killing his clan, actually cared about the welfare of _his_ child? This was nuts.

Itachi kept his eyes at level with Shikamaru's. Not a word passed between them. Itachi held his contentment as the Nara sized him up. Though, deep down, seeing _him_ with his arm held around her so protectively made Itachi's blood sizzle with envy. He hated seeing her so trusting and clinging to this guy, as if he was her protector, her knight in shining armor.

It was utterly disgusting.

Of course this was the jealousy that lurked beneath the surface that was talking. His mind had a much different opinion. One that was more observant and pleased to see that Ino was carried for and protected. Though it wasn't surprising that his mind was the one to hold the more sensible opinion.

Shikamaru's heaving chest slowly came to a slow and calmed pace, his eyes lost part of their defensive luster and he recoiled his head, resigning it upwards, breaking the connection with Itachi's eyes.

Deidara watched in wonder, long lost as to what in the twisted world was going on, and tried to observe.

"That's a good one…." Shikamaru whispered. "A real funny…Heh, to think that the man who killed his own mother could give a damn about a child he claims is his. You're a real piece of work."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Claim? Is that really what you think?" Giving a slight laugh he stood up and gestured over to Deidara. "I'm sure you both remember my fool. He's the one who took you hostage," He nodded towards Ino, "and I believe you," he sharpened his glare on Shikamaru, "were the one who gave him that lovely shiner he wore for about a week."

Realizing this, Deidara jumped up and eyed Shikamaru, hungry for revenge.

"And according to him," Itachi continued, "he saved the baby's life and Ino thanked him for it."

Ino's grip on Shikamaru tightened as he questioned the Uchiha. "Saved the baby? How? From what?" His voice was calm and skeptical.

Ino bit her bottom lip and looked down, her eyes clinched shut.

Deidara stepped forward this time and lifted up his shirt, revealing the scare that Ino's attempted home-made abortion left him. "This," he paused, "was meant to end the baby's life yeah."

Shikamaru was horrified at the sight of the wound, not because of the sheer size and depth of it, but because it would have taken a lot of hatred or fear to fuel such an attack to leave that much of a scar.

"Luckily I got in the way hm." Deidara continued on, wearing a serious face on his exterior but a cocky smirk on the inside, pleased to show off his unintentional usefulness.

Ino trembled, to scared to look either Itachi or Shikamaru in the eye.

Itachi's eyes feel to Ino's shaking figure on the floor. Her hair was down and cascading around her face, as if to hide her shame from the world. Itachi closed his eyes and let out a shallow breath. Her actions right now were proof; beyond any doubt his mind may have held up till now, that she did, at least for a moment, want the child dead.

Shikamaru pulled his gaze away from the scare Deidara now wore on his abdomen, running a million reasons other than what he had been told to justify Ino's actions but as soon as his body became aware of Ino's quaking as she clung to his shirt, he knew it was true.

His eyes fell upon her as she cowered below him in her pool of shame. The feeling of disgust swelled within him and he could no longer look at her pathetic self.

Turning he eyes away, he focused on Itachi. "What does this have to do with you supposedly being the father of _my_ child?"

Itachi's lip twitched and a growl-like statement escaped him. "Yours you say…..?"

Ino, from underneath her curtain of hair, could feel the cold chill of tears as they slowly danced down her face. Her conscious was eating her up inside, gnawing at her flesh and devouring her organs like hungry wolfs to a fresh kill.

She had to say something, she couldn't keep lying like this –she was in no position to anyway. Shikamaru had already stuck one of Itachi's nerves and was in no physical condition to protect himself, let alone a lying, feeble, and nearly useless pregnant girl with two of the most dangerous men in the ninja world just a yard away from them.

"How dare you try to clam my child as your own." Itachi snarled at Shikamaru. "I have done many things in my life and let others pick of the pieces but letting someone else take my child…no…I won't stand for it."

Deidara eyed Itachi suspiciously now. This was a side of Itachi he had never seen before and this whole situation puzzled him. Why would Itachi even care if he had a kid? The only possible reason he could think of was that accursed Sharingan trait. Maybe he was afraid of the kid growing up as a leaf shinobi and taking him out one day. Was that what he feared? Did he want the kid dead? Were his words all illusive lies to make them think otherwise?

Or worse, did he possibly plan to take the kid after it was born and raise it to be an invincible killing machine? This was the worst outcome from Deidara's perspective. Not only would he have Itachi to deal with but his offspring as well.

Deciding upon the latter he knew he couldn't allow that to happen under any circumstances but, that being said, it would mean he would have to kill the kid himself which would only take him one step closer to his own demise.

Eying the wounded ninja on the floor he quickly changed tactics. Itachi was starting to lose his cool- something he had never seen before- and it was all because of this squinty-eyed guy.

Knowing very well that Itachi would be back to take the kid after its birth, Deidara knew he had two objectives to take care of. One, make sure Itachi does not kill the squinty-eyed one and two, find a way to earn his trust and hopefully take out Itachi together.

It was a risky plan but if he succeeded he would take out Itachi and eliminate the kid as a potential problem without having to kill it. That last part was all for Ino though, after spending time with her Deidara preferred not to harm the kid or her in any way for that matter.

She swallowed her last sense of fear, telling herself that not even after what she had nearly done to her own child; she could not let things get any worse. She just hoped what she was about to do was right and not a downright stupid idea.

"Stop…" Ino mumbled but no one heard her. She repeated herself, again she was unheard. "STOP!" She yelled with all her might, lifting her head up and eying them all. "Just stop it…"

All three of the males eyed her as she fought back her tears.

"You can stop pretending Shikamaru…..the child is Itachi's…..and yes I did, at one weak moment of clouded judgment, try to harm the baby…I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry…..to all of you…" She turned her attention to Itachi who held her gaze. "I should have tried harder to tell you Itachi…." She faced Deidara next and told him "You suffered the blow that wasn't even meant for you…..and you still helped me more than you may ever know…even though I caused you so much trouble…..thank you." Deidara gave an understanding grunt and a nod.

Finally she turned to face Shikamaru. "Shikamaru…you have suffered the most because of me…and you've been with me since you found out…..you've done every request if asked of you…..you never once abandoned me…hell…you even agreed to take care of someone's kid for the next eighteen years when were still only kids ourselves…and I'm forever grateful for it…please…can you ever forgive me?"

Shikamaru let out a breath that he'd been holding since Ino began to speak, letting his anger go with it.

"Ino…You are such a troublesome pain….." Ino held her breath and bit her lip. "But…you're forgiven…despite everything." He flashed her his reassuring smile, instantly soothing her worries.

Itachi continued to watch Ino, standing as still as a statue other than the rising and falling of his chest to breath. Deidara watched her too, as she began to get up from the floor. He noticed her shadow was growing ever smaller and looked out the window towards the sky. A glimmer of the rising sun could be seen as it ran across the horizon.

"Itachi hn, we need to get-" Itachi waved his hand in front of Deidara's face, silencing him.

All eyes were on Itachi now. He stayed mute for what felt like hours, his eyes closed in contemplation.

Finally he made his move. With a slow turn he walked towards the window, eying the landscape as it brought back hundreds of memories.

"Shikamaru," He addressed the young Nara. "Watch over her." After saying that statement he grabbed Deidara, threw him over his shoulder (much to Deidara's utter confused and displeasure) and left without another word leaving both Shikamaru and Ino speechless as they stared at the window he had just disappeared through.

Ino contemplated Itachi's lasts words. 'Watch over her.'

Her heart pounded. Did she hear that correctly? Was this a messed up dream?

She got her answer when the smell of drying blood flooded her nostrils. Shikamaru was still injured- badly- and needed medical attention. She held her breath and pushed all thoughts of tonight out of her mind.

They would have to wait, right now was the time to repay Shikamaru for all help had given her.

**~HornyWolf**

**Review Please, your opinion is appreciated.  
><strong>


	21. Contemplation and Swollen Feet

"This is starting to become a habit with you Shikamaru." Sakura stated, scanning over his medical chart. "It's almost as if your trying to get out all the stupid recklessness out before the baby comes." She paused contemplating her own statement.

"Please tell me that's not what you're doing." Her words were sour just like her stare.

Shikamaru gave her a look like 'Who do I look like? Kiba?'

Sakura sighed and turned her attention to Ino and Choji. "It's a good thing you got him here when you did, he was in pretty bad shape. What exactly happened to him? He looked like someone nearly killed him!"

"I'm right here ya know." Shikamaru muttered.

"Shush! You need to be resting!" She flashed him a look before turning back to the other two people in the room. "Anyways…explain what happened to me now."

"Well," Choji started, trying to remember what Ino had told him to say. "Shikamaru had asked me to help him out tracking some missing deer and we accidentally tripped some traps someone had set and….Shikamaru did not fare out so well."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. That was a really stupid excuse.

"What? Really? Shikamaru, I can't believe that. I expected more from you!"

'Yeah so did I.' His Inner self commented. "Didn't you just tell me to rest Sakura? Well how can I when you're blabbing you mouth off."

Sakura scowled as he waved her off and rolled over.

"Oh well, the good thing is you're not wounded too badly….though it looks more like you fell into a bear trap to sustain wounds of this caliber…" She turned to face Ino who was against the wall on the other side of the room with a very somber look on her face. "Do you mind if I speak to you for a little bit?"

Ino nodded her head and stepped outside with Sakura, leaving Choji and seemingly bitter Shikamaru to themselves.

"I'm worried about you Ino. You've been under a lot of stress lately." She scowled "And Mr. Genius-Turn-JackAss in there is not making it any easier." Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "Anyways, you need to take a break, relax. Not just for yourself but for the baby too."

"I know, I know." Ino muttered, her words dry and lifeless.

"Ino?"

"I'm fine, really I am." She gave a small smile to which Sakura just stared at. "You're not fooling me with that fake smile. I don't care what you say. I'm going to make sure you get some much needed R & R."

"Sounds fun."Ino gave her the cheeky smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes and groaned. "You know what? You and Shikamaru are perfect for each other. You're both wonderful pains in the back of my neck."

She turned and waved Ino off. "You can take Stupid home in about a week, until then _both_ of you get some rest okay?"

She stopped, just as Ino was about to return to the room. "Oh and Ino…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I'm going to schedule you a check up in a few weeks. Not to be repetitive but If I find out your not taking care of yourself- or the baby- I will send Lee over to make sure that you do.

Ino twitched. She could imagine it now. Lee spoon feeding her some vitamin and nutrient filled soup and not letting her take a step on her own. He'd probably squat down and literally watch her stomach like a hawk.

Again she cringed. That was a simply awful thought.

Ino looked up to see Sakura long gone. Then another thought occurred to her. Sakura was making it very clear that she wanted her to take care of the baby. It was almost as if she somehow knew it was an Uchiha child. Though it was a simply impossible theory.

Opening the door she returned to the room. Silently taking a seat next to Shikamaru she allowed herself to ponder on what Itachi had told Shikamaru less than twelve hours ago. 'Watch over her.' He said, but why? Why would he entrust her safety to Shikamaru who he had tried to kill not long before? Did he say it as an act of caring or something else? And what did he mean by it? Would he return for her? What could his intensions be?

She was sure he didn't want to harm the child but still his reputation and cold silent ways tempted her to believe otherwise. Not to mention the fact that that Deidara guy always seemed to follow him around. All of this combined made her quite suspicious of well, everything.

She bit her lip as her worries swelled within her. This was all just too confusing.

Then she felt something grab her hand and she flinched. Turning her head, she found Shikamaru staring at her with his serious and powerful eyes.

"Your wondering what he meant when he said that aren't you?"

She nodded her head. "And what his true intentions are."

"Well with a guy like that, you never really know." Choji stated.

The three of them all sighed, unsure of what fate would bring them next- and if they could handle it.

The days flew by and life remained silent and calm. Itachi nor his fellow S-ranked criminals had made no appearances. Things were peaceful and relaxed- just as Shikamaru liked it.

His injures had healed and now he was free to be pestered by his mother about taking a more active role in being a parent. While he ignored her nagging he observed Ino as if she were a delicate and wild animal.

Her small frame hand swollen to a round, delicate, ball shape, along with her breasts- a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru or any other male for that matter.

This rather upset him to say the least, seeing so many men hitting on her and flirting with her making him have to go and clam 'his' territory. Though he was quite happy when she started to show beyond the point of hiding it, since less man were bold enough to approached her now making life a little easier for him. As for those who were still dumb enough to try, he had mastered a 'Wicked Glare' that seemed to scare them off.

Now, being the male he was, he could enjoy the view alone. The fact that she was pregnant didn't bother him either; after all he had always found pregnant women to be rather beautiful in motherly goddess type of way. Besides the kid was 'his' anyway so it's not like he could get into any trouble over it. Though he did find it embarrassing when his father would catch him staring at her and make a joke or a comment at his expense.

In the end it didn't matter though, he just told himself that it was a necessity of watching out for her safety. (This, at least in his subconscious, justified his hormonal eyeing of her.)

Not everything in his mind was at ease though. Lately, Shikamaru found himself watching over her protectively and silently, Itachi's words never far from his mind. He wondered just what the Uchiha meant.

"Shikamaru?" Ino questioned him. The Nara blinked his eyes to find her standing directly in front of him. "Yes Ino?" he muttered, his mind gathering itself back up as she sat down next to him on the living room couch. "My feet are swollen again." She stated in a pathetic voice.

"Again?" He questioned as she placed her feet on his lap not even bothering to ask for a foot rub anymore.

The young Nara sighed and started to massage her badly swollen feet while she on the other hand stroked her belly.

It had been approximately 3 months since Itachi made his last appearance, this worried Shikamaru. He knew Itachi would be back sooner or later but he was not entirely sure when that would be. He had narrowed it down to three mostly likely times for him to return based on what his intentions could be and what he worried about the most, which was the prospect of Itachi kidnapping the child and or Ino as well. That being stated his three main theories for Itachi's return were…

One….he returns mid-way through Ino's pregnancy when she is in little condition to object.

Two…Shortly before the birth so he can take both mother and child with him.

Or three…After the birth of the baby.

He feared it being the last one for if he returned then it would be more likely that he had plans to either kill or kidnap the child alone.

Granted it would be bad if he were to take Ino too but at least if that were to happen she could make sure the kid was unharmed and leave behind clues to where Itachi had taken her.

Ino let out a moan of pleasure as he massaged the ball of her foot.

Shikamaru wondered if he was focusing on the worst outcome too much. Maybe he was but how could he not? Itachi's reputation had spoke for itself and for Shikamaru the fact that Itachi could kill his own mother sealed the deal for him. Though, in retrospect, Itachi did seem to be a very calm and rational person who had to be caring is some form or way since he did instruct him to watch over Ino. Not to mention the fact that Ino slept with him in the first place. For that to have even happened he must have had some kind of 'nice' personality otherwise that would mean Ino would do anything for some eye-candy.

His stomach churned at the thought of Itachi and the word eye-candy being in the same sentence. He knew women considered Itachi attractive and all but for him, thinking of another man in that way made him nauseous.

"I'm fat." Ino muttered, poking the side of her belly.

"You're pregnant." He mentioned, trying to reassure her as he started to massage her other foot.

"I'm fat and pregnant."

"I'm not getting into this with you again Ino, no matter what I say to you I'm screwed so I'm not going to bother to tell you otherwise."

"Well can I help it if I feel like freaken Moby Dick over here? An enormous, overweight wale ready to be harpooned in the gut." Ino whined, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Must you be so dramatic?"

He sighed, quickly deciding to change the subject before she continued her opera house act.

"Didn't Sakura say something about finding out the baby's sex soon?"

Ino raised her head and watched him as he placed her foot back down and held her gaze.

"She did but….about that…" Shikamaru cocked his eye curiously. "Shikamaru I kinda don't want to know what the kids going to be. I would rather it be a surprise just like well the baby itself was."

"It sounds fine to me, I mean it's not my decision anyways but don't you think it'd be a little smarter to find out so we could get everything ready for the kid?" He questioned.

"It will be fine; you can get anything we need in a unisex color like yellow, white, green, or even red."

Shikamaru's inner self twitched. She just had to say 'you' as in him. She already had another bother planed out for him. "All right but when my mom gets upset about not knowing if she's going to buy little pants or dresses-"

"I know, I know. You don't have to say "My mom this or when my mom finds out this, blah blah blah Shikamaru. I know you don't want to do anything bothersome." She laughed, stuck her tongue out at him and got up.

He eyed her backside as she gracefully walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

He had only two thoughts.

One…"She still has a nice butt."

And two…"You just complain about being as fat as a whale and your already stalking the vase oceans of the kitchen for your next meal. I will never fully understand women,"

The sound of a fresh chip back being ripped open and poured into a deep bowl danced around the room and into his ears.

"Especially pregnant women."

**~HornyWolf**

**( I did not do a final edit for this so if there are any typos let me know.)**

**Note: I realize now why it takes me forever to get a short chapter done. I get distracted to easily…**

**Ex) I thought I was at least a simple 300 words into it before I something interrupted me but I looked at the screen and gave myself a facepalm. 98 words in and I already got distracted…I'm hopeless lol**


	22. The Fate Of The Uchiha

**I am aware that unlike prior popular belief, Tobi and Madara are not the same being but since it may be an X amount of time before we discover who Tobi really is, I would like everyone to consider this story to be set after Sasori's death but before chapter 559. **

**Thank You.**

The dim light of the examination room was relaxing, it went well with the light sounds of various medical equipment as it beeped and clicked.

Shikamaru could not help but yawn as his back rested against the wall in the side of the room. It wasn't like this was his idea. Had it been up to him, he would not have allowed Ino to schedule a doctor's appointment this early in the morning. He knew she did this on purpose just to punish him for something he barely remembered doing when he and Ino were young. Her hormones were raging again and they were really starting to agitate him- more than he would admit.

It was a bit of an odd punishment, well for anyone who wasn't Shikamaru. Any other man would gladly go to the doctor with the woman who was carrying 'his' child, but Shikamaru, despite his agreement to be the father, was not in the mood to be here.

After Ino's sudden restored memory over a trivial event from the past she, in her wacko state, wanted payback. So she wasted no time in complaining to Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, and thus this is how he was forced to be here in the first place but, this was still not enough for the blonde mommy-to-be. In a final act of cruelty towards him, she purposely woke him up late making sure he would miss breakfast. Now not only was he here at the doctor's office in an ungodly hour, but he was hungry too, although happily he knew that food would be included afterwards -one good benefit of having a pregnant woman with them. This gave Shikamaru no option or excuse not to go.

This is how he came to be trapped here in a dark yet relaxing room with the source of all his troubles, her unborn child, and an ultrasound tech. who kept looking at him with a bit of an upset and judgmental stare for which he ignored. He had no reason to care what she was thinking since he already had a good idea of that that was.

With the crack of his neck he walked over and returned Ino's delighted grin as she anxiously looked at the screen as her baby began to slowly take form- not that either of them could read or even guess what part of the unborn baby was what.

"Well? How's my baby doing?" Ino squeaked excitedly, reaching for Shikamaru's hand in an attempt to express her joy in some physical form.

As his eyes gazed upon the black and grey outline of what was Itachi's only heir his thoughts began to wander.

'_I was wrong to believe that Itachi was the only threat to the kid's life. Any one of the Akatsuki could be dangerous. Not to mention Sasuke. He wants Itachi dead so bad there's no telling what he might do if he finds out Itachi has a kid, even if it is Ino's. Orochimaru and his little henchmen Kabuto could also be a problem, just like every other power seeking cretin in this world.'_

As the ultrasound tech. turned off the monitor and removed the greenish-blue jelly from Ino's belly, Shikamaru helped Ino off of the table and watched as she smiled at her stomach. He couldn't help but grin at her and place his hand on her swollenness giving it a delicate rub, earning a smile from her as the two left.

'_It is not safe for this child anywhere and I can never forget that-ever. Besides after what Itachi told me…weather he means it or not I'd hate to be on the receiving end of an attack from someone of his strength and intellect. I must protect this child at all cost until its old enough and strong enough to protect itself, and even then, I must still be there to watch over it. If I fail that then….the only way I'll be able to live with myself is if I died trying.'_

Silence filled the air with only darkness by its side. Itachi had been resting his body after training while he now let his mind earn its workout. He blinked his eyes with each word he whispered.

"Madara."

_As he walked down the hallway with Kisame he was relieved to be back at the hideout and glad to get some much needed rest. His vision was starting to bother him and he had noticed that he was beginning to tire easier- something that was not like him at all. Though he hid these sudden spells of tiredness from everyone, not wanting them to know he was slightly vulnerable. Luckily even his long time partner had yet to notice any difference in him, he merely complained about the usual things. _

"_Heh, to bad there wasn't a Jinjuriki or even a sorry ass who could put up a decent fight! Samehada was looking forward to spilling some worthy blood." Kisame grumbled, displeased with an uneventful demon hunt._

_Itachi paid him little mind, all he wanted now was to get some rest. When the duo came to a corner they split up, Kisame likely roaming towards the kitchen and Itachi to his bedchamber. _

_As Itachi approached his room he felt a strange aura lurking around like poisonous gas from a bog. He remained there just standing, trying to understand the presence when Tobi emerged from one of the rooms further down the hall. _

_Not a word passed between the two as they passed each other. Itachi remained still as if lost in thought. It was not until Tobi was long gone from the hallway that the aura disappeared too. _

_Then it hit him. _

'_The aura so dark and demonic that no tailed beast nor blood hungry servant of the fiery pits of hell would even dare not to cower before it.' _

_He remembered that saying from when he was a child. It was his father's response when he had asked him about the power of the almighty Uchiha Madara. Never in his life did he ever consider that such a power could truly be so wicked or real until just now. He was sure that was only a small taste of the real power within, it had to have been greatly suppressed._

_He blinked once before entering his room and closing the door. Not the type of man to jump to such outrageous conclusions, he reconsidered his thoughts only to become even more sure of himself, for never in his life had he felt his own charka encircle around him so tightly and protectively like an anaconda squeezing its prey._

Silent as death Itachi moved from his spot on his bed and sat on the edge running his hands through his bangs. '_I have no choice. I cannot risk someone using my child for their own wicked purposes... If the presence I sensed from Tobi really is that of Uchiha Madara then I must not let him by any means use the Uchiha blood to return himself to full power. I know all the strength in that little pipsqueak's body cannot fully hold the true power of Madara and I cannot let him use fresh innocent blood to awaken his power- or worse reincarnate himself into my child's body.' _

Itachi's breaths became slow and shallow as he wandered ever deeper into his thoughts.

'_Speaking of bodies….Orochimaru would love nothing more than to get his hands on a container of the Sharingan….especially one who he could manipulate from day one…..although' _Itachi braced his head upon the back of his wrist, his eyes starting to haze as he pondered even further into both the future and the past.

'_There is always the problem of my little brother…..I had planned for you to kill me in the end but now….my moment of bliss seems to have altered the plans…even if only slightly. Now I must consider the possibility that you will one day use my child as a means for new eyes- that is, if you don't let you hatred of me fog your mind and murder every cell in the child's body…then again….you may not get the chance to do either…. If and when the Leaf finds out about the birth of a new Uchiha, winds will blow both calm and erratic with some wanting to kill off any trace of our fiendish bloodline and others wanting to create a new, fully compliant, obedient , and loyal line of Uchiha's….'_

Itachi stood and closed his dark eyes before leaving the seclusion of his room.

He had made up his mind, he could not let any of these possible events unfold and take wing.

"Pein."

His leader's eyes flashed open, illuminating the darkness of the silent room for which he sat in as he saw the elder of the Uchiha clan as he peered through the crack in the doorway.

"What is it Itachi?" The rings of his eyes that made up his rinnegan seemed to swirl in the darkness like a time altering hypnosis. Itachi took a deep sigh and entered the room, fully closing the door. A cold chill slunk towards him from the opposite side of the room and graciously wrapped itself around his chest and throat like the wicked vengeance of a spiteful snake spirit.

Now the only light in the room was the ominous glow of his leader's eyes that seemed to stare dead into Itachi's very soul as he spoke. "Pein…..I need a favor from you…."

Short but if I don't upload now it will be another month before I even bother to look at this again. (btw again to lazy to do a final edit and I wrote at least half of this today so just giving you a fair warning)

**FYI:** I'm trying my best to at least make plans for the story but alas my issue lies with sticking to those plans and actually writing them into the story and not just on a notepad….

**Please Review **

**~HornyWolf**


	23. What's Going On?

It was nearly dawn when the first sounds of life could be heard from the Nara compound. Shikamaru was taking extra care to sneak out of the house as silently as possible. You see today was the day that his mother and so called 'girlfriend' had planned to go window shopping for baby items that could be classified as unisex and Shikamaru, not wanting any part of this, was determined to escape before anyone would notice- even if it meant waking up before the crack of dawn.

He held his breath as he crept down the hall and past the kitchen before reaching the door. Gripping the doorknob as gently as physically possible, the young Nara continued to ease it open slowly, as if it were made of glass. With a slight sigh of relief as he cautiously closed the door and tiptoed his way onto the grass he began to think he was home free.

"Shikamaru." A stern voice growled at him and with a gulp he turned around to meet his father who bore a very ascetic look on his face. Within seconds he felt his stomach drop as if all hope was lost.

"I thought you had matured a little since you discovered you were going to be a father but…it seems you are just as childish as ever."

"But Dad, you see I-" His father cut him off with the wave of his hand. "I do not care what they are making you do; you have a duty to Ino and your child. I suggest you uphold it, especially since you refuse to marry her, the woman whom you have known since childhood, made love to, and who will bring your own child into the world."

His father merely stared at his son for a few brief moments before continuing.

"Doing things you do not want to is a trial and a lesson you must learn and repeat until the day you die. It's not a fair part of life but it is the responsible thing to do. I cannot force you to do so but for the sake of you dignity and those people you hold dear I would hope that you would…..remember, you have created a new life that will depend on you for its very survival…and yet even while you know that I still catch you trying to run off like mere boy and all I can feel is shame that my own son who, up until many months ago, I thought had his life under control."

Shikaku walked over to his son and with a slightly softer tone whispered "I understand that knowing you are going to be a father has frightened you especially at your age but I as _your _father cannot let you continue to run and avoid your responsibilities. Do you understand that son?"

Shikamaru gazed at his father with new respect. Maybe it was just the peak of dawn's shining light behind his father's form that made him seem so wise and majestic but Shikamaru felt that he was indeed right. Though it wasn't like he was deliberately trying to avoid anything to do with his new responsibilities it was just that...well, he was trying to avoid them but….hell, his father made his natural instinct to avoid all work and trouble seem far worse than it was.

In his own mind he was a good guy doing anything (within reason) that Ino asked of him. Even if it meant sharing his bed with her on her more lonesome and depressing nights only to be woken up at one in the morning to be sent on a futile hunt for Kami knows what covered in gravy with Twinkies, tomatoes, and grape jelly then awake to a sore back and neck with Ino's sleeping form nearly hogging the whole bed and somehow managing to trap his legs so that he would be forced to either hold his bladder until she awoke many hours later or to risk waking her and getting the cursing out of his life.

Even if he did try to avoid some less appealing things he still felt that he was doing what everyone would consider to be the right thing (besides marrying her) by taking care of and supporting Ino and 'his' child.

Not to mention the fact that it wasn't even his kid but that of an S-rank criminal who knocked up one of his best friends and then, to and unclear extent, dumped her into his care while she made his life difficult by also pulling him into the mess and having to see the surprise on everyone's faces when they found out that 'he' was the one to get her pregnant thus ruining some of the respect and admiration he might have had among the people around while he selfishly agreed to raise the kid as his own and protect it with his life till the day he dies then yeah he was definitely not to be criticized about his responsibly.

With a sigh and a light dip of the head Shikamaru agreed with his father and apologized before proceeding to return to bed where a sleeping Ino would no doubtedly be hogging his pillow.

That was until his father placed his hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at his father, slightly puzzled and half expecting to be lectured some more.

"Go out and enjoy yourself just for today. I'll tell the women that you had an early call for a mission."

And with that Shikaku took his leave into the kitchen for his early morning cup of coffee.

Shikamaru was stunned. He had not been expecting for his father to suddenly be so lenient, especially after the little talk he had just given.

Quickly realizing that today could be his last day of freedom, so to speak, he left for the woods and made his way to the outskirts of the leaf village to enjoy himself in the most relaxing way he deemed possible. That being a quick walk through the village followed by an afternoon of cloud watching and a nap.

It was the perfect stress relaxer and the best way for him to clear his mind, his own personal heaven.

"And what would you like today my dear?" A waitress asked a young woman as she took a seat next to the doorway of the tiny teahouse. "We're having a special today, order a medium bowl of Donburi and get a plate of Lotus Bagels half price." The young lady smiled underneath her velvet colored scarf she had delicately wrapped around her head and nodded in enthusiasm to the dish. As the waitress turned and left to care for another costumer a young man walked in and sat down at the only free seat available and found himself facing the very mysterious young woman.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" The young ponytailed teen asked.

"No, not all. I'm Kimiko, pleased to meet you."

"Shikamaru, nice to meet you as well." He nodded to this rather different looking woman.

She wore a cloak-like dress in a dark shade of purple with at least eighteen tiny gold bracelets on each arm, pink eye shadow and purplish lipstick, with rings adorning both her hands and a few of her toes. Not to mention that she shared a very distinctive similarity to Ino, that being her long blonde hair that hung down from her forehead and twisted into an elegant curl.

A few moments passed before the woman spoke. "So I take it you're a ninja judging from your clothing. Must be an interesting job am I right?"

"Yeah, and….if you don't mind me asking, why do you wear that?"

The woman gave a small laugh. "Hehe, I wear this because I'm a fortune teller. Would you like to know your future?"

"Eh, no thank you. It's probably none of my business to know what's in store for me until it happens." Shikamaru said, now regretting picking this place to eat after obeying his stomachs wish for food. Plus he didn't believe in the phony art of fortune telling anyways.

"Are you sure? It's no charge and I've got the time. How about it?" Her voice was soft as silk and her hands smooth as butter, that was he noticed this then looked down to find her hand on his as she eyed him wantingly.

"Eh…" He eyed her hand on his uncomfortably then agreed, hoping that she would ease off if he agreed.

"Wonderful!" She chirped "Give me your hands." He placed his hands in hers and she closed her eyes.

"Echm." Kimiko squinted through her left eye. "Gah! What do you want! Can't you see I'm busy here!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the fuming woman before him. She really was a peculiar one.

"Echm, foods ready." The waitress sat down the bowl of Donburi and platter of lotus bagels then quickly took her leave with a huff to the rude blonde.

Kimiko glared, ticked off, at the waitress before growing a large smile and taking Shikamaru's hands in her own and closing her eyes once more. "Now close your eyes and repeat after me. Me-ke-motaii-mbili-toto-mitai-bulili-oits-weti-bonbon-burai" Shikamaru did as she asked and repeated what he was sure was complete gibberish.

Then silence seemed to rule the atmosphere. Not a single sound seemed to pass by from anyone or anything- almost as if time itself had stopped.

Really it was all very awkward, especially when Shikamaru's stomach decided to take let a large roar escape from its deep depths.

"Ahhh!" Kimiko shrieked as she dropped his hands. "I have seen it! Your future!" The woman in velvet made a dramatic pose, flinging her hand above her head and sticking her chest out.

Shikamaru just stared at her. She was seriously starting to creep him out.

"Well…." He tried to sound interested. "What do the cosmos have in store for me?"

"Em…I….I don't quit know how to put this…" She muttered while giving her temple a light scratch.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru grunted, only slightly curious as to what nonsense was in store for him.

"It will be around sunset, when you are walking home and…..Well, um…."

The young Nara raised his eyebrow at her timidness.

"You will meet a man and follow him into an alleyway." Shikamaru's eyes shot up as if to say 'What the fuck?'

"Yes, you will follow him to an alleyway and the two of you will have a discussion…by the looks of it, I'd say a discussion of great importance…. Then the two of you will meet again ….yes…..many nights later…..when the wind is wild and the moonlight glistens like a diamond in the sunlight."

Now Shikamaru was interested in this woman's nonsense. It might be complete bull but it was rather fascinating to say the least.

"Yes, you and this man will see each other many times I see. The Fall leaves that litter the ground like disease will disappear and be buried in Winter's icy blankets of snow. You both will prove beneficial in each other's lives I believe….maybe even become very competent partners."

Shikamaru started to feel a little sick. Maybe he was over thinking this but he swore she just implied that he would fall for a man romantically.

"Yes….that, that is all I can see in your future…" She looked up at him and smiled. "Let us hope that this is good news right?"

Shikamaru smiled back, his stomach starting to settle from its sudden surprise. "Yeah….lets."

Kimiko now faced her food and devoured it like it was a small piece of heaven. Her hands moved gracefully as she delicately picked up her Lotus Bagel and silently took a bite.

He had to admit for someone nuttier than a fruitcake she was rather elegant, especially for a fortune teller. This made him wonder just what could cause someone who obviously had been raised with poise to have fallen so low as to be forced to depend on the desperate and foolish for survival.

He opened his mouth to ask but before the words could escape his lips, Kimiko had devoured her lotus bagels and Donburi and was already disappearing into the afternoon crowd.

Shikamaru blinked and could only really think to himself that that was very odd, and not just her leaving so suddenly, but his whole encounter with her. Everything just seemed out of place and suspicious.

Itachi had left early that morning, followed closely by his partner Kisame. The duo had made their way down into a seasoned and abandoned hideout of Orochimaru's.

"What in the hell are we here for Itachi?" The shark man bitched as he ran his bulky hand across the scared and dusty walls. "We know that Orochimaru spent twice as long in this hideout than any other. Pein wants us to find out why." Itachi solemnly muttered before beginning to walk down the immensely long tunnel.

"Really now? Now why do you think Leader would do that?" The shark man asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Itachi paused for a moment and turned back to face his beastlike comrade. At first he only stared at him with his cold and bored stare as his coal colored eyes seemed to blend in with the darkness.

"I'm sure you already know so why do you bother to ask me?"

"Heh, nothing Itachi. No reason at all."

With that Kisame followed behind his partner as they explored the various rooms that made up the maze of the hideout.

After a day's worth of exploring, they had confirmed that Orochimaru's den was made up of thirteen bedchambers, four laboratories, three training halls, seven storerooms, one kitchen-like room, 5 lavatories, and four massive medic rooms. Now only one room remained, luckily for them it seemed to hold the most clues.

"What kind of freaky shit was that snake doing down here?" Kisame questioned as he held a vile up to his eye-level and made the crimson liquid inside swirl around.

"Probably human like before." The Uchiha muttered as he stuffed a few objects into a rucksack.

Itachi had not yet found what he was looking for but continued to act as though this was just a meaningless mission. He was begining to fear he would not find anything that he was after until he spotted a shelf covered in cobwebs. Upon further inspection it revealed to contain a black bag filled with needles and test tubes, a tiny withered plant, a jar with a miniature human hand covered in what appeared to be rat fur with claws extending between the fingers, a mess of gauze and bandages, and the most interesting, at least to him, a file.

Itachi picked up the file and examined it. It appeared to contain information on all of Orochimaru's favorite human Ginny pigs including his brother.

"So that was what you were after, information about your brother. Heh, you're getting easier to read than a book Itachi."

Itachi grunted to the man behind him and stuffed the file into his rucksack along with the black bag and the mutated hand.

"Come on Kisame, there is nothing else here that is worth out time."

The shark man grunted and left the room, a pleased Itachi following close behind him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Interesting things are going on right? (I hope so)

**~HornyWolf**


	24. The Deer, The Bomb, and The Flower

It was nearly sunset when Shikamaru started his walk home. After pondering about what the fortune teller Kimiko had told him earlier that day he actually wanted to see if it would come true despite the fact that he was sure it was pure nonsense. So, that being said, he decided to take his time walking home and for the first time in what felt like ages, he was able to enjoy the beauty of nature and all its wonder.

The sun was shining so bright that not even its reflection in a nearby pond could match its refinement. A brisk fall wind galloped through the forest trail while the birds sung their last song of the day before entering a blissful sleep. Serenity seemed to be in balance with every living creature.

Shikamaru smiled to himself as he thought of Ino. Maybe one day, similar to this one, the two of them could take the baby on an evening walk. He could just imagine it, Ino smiling and enjoying the day while she pushed the baby along in a stroller as it smiled and giggled when the leaves flew past its face. Then Ino would turn and look at him and the two would stare deep into each other's eyes before he would lean in and take her in is arms placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He slapped his forehead. 'What am I thinking? I must be losing it.'

His mind had recently begun to wander in these types of fantasies, especially at night when he would like awake next to Ino's sleeping form. It was then that he really took the time to notice her beauty and poise. Her skin was so soft and her hair so full of flower-like aroma. He couldn't help but like it.

She might have been a bit of a thorn in his backside but he did not have it in him to hold animosity towards her when she was in this state. Particularly when she had a peaceful look on her face and her hand lying tenderly on her swollen abdomen.

Maybe he was just starting to feel this way because he was spending so much time with her and that everyone consider them a couple, plus the with the baby on the way, 'His' baby or so everyone thought.

After over four months of being so close to a woman, through thick and thin, he had naturally grown close to her.

Although he couldn't deny the fact that being a teenage male, he was experiencing very aggressive and aggravating urges that he was struggling to contain every time Ino shared a bed with him and took off her silk bra to give her swollen breasts a little freedom.

Shikamaru blinked as only seven words danced across in mind. 'What is this woman doing to me?'

The bushes a few yards in front of him began to shake, pulling him back to full consciousness as he pulled a kunai out defensively preparing for an attack from a wild boar or worse, a bandit.

A few hours earlier….

Kimiko swiftly danced around people in the crowded streets as she made her way into the far side of town. She kept her distance from all the people that passed her, her eyes ever cautious as she slowly snuck into an alleyway before entering the backdoor of a tavern.

She scanned the room filled with lowly noon drunks and made her way upstairs to one of the handful of rooms that were currently for rent. After glancing from left to right she gently knocked on the door six times in code before the door opened and allowed her in.

She immediately walked in, sat down on the bed and began to take off her jewelry and remove her scarf from her face as a man watched her with an impatient look growing on his face.

"Well is it done, hn?" He questioned her as he nearly started to grind his teeth.

With her soft and gentle voice she answered. "Yes, it's done." Kimiko stood and as she stared at her reflection in a small mirror on the wall, she removed her blonde wig to reveal her graceful blue locks.

"Now tell me something Deidara, of what importance does any of this have for the Akatsuki?"

Deidara smirked at his leader's partner. "Let's just say he will benefit us more than you would ever expect my dear Konan, yeah."

Konan eyed him suspiciously as he leaned in a placed a kiss on her hand in thanks. Deidara could tell she wasn't going to buy his simple answer and quickly changed tactics.

"His abilities are far greater than any of those that are currently in the Akatsuki and he would make a very useful replacement that could help us accomplish all of our goals, hn."

Konan continued to eye him before turning back to the mirror and adjusting her hair allowing Deidara to take his leave. "You do realize that even if you strap Tobi to a bomb Pein would not reward you with a new partner unless he found it to be beneficial."

Her statement stopped him in his tracks and with a low grumble he muttered "I can always try, yeah."

After leaving Konan and exiting the tavern, Deidara couldn't help but smirk wickedly. He had fooled her quit well and so far all his plans were going as he wanted. At this very moment he felt like a cobra coiled up in a bed of his enemies bones, invincible.

In the present…

Shikamaru held his position as the bushes continued to shake until a feral cat dashed out and made its escape from another. 'Just wild cats fighting over territory.' Shikamaru thought to himself as he returned his kunai to its pouch.

He sighed and looked up into the sky. The sun had nearly set and he decided he'd better get a move on otherwise he'd never make it back to the village until was pitch black outside.

Suddenly without warning he felt something grip is mouth and pull a kunai to his throat. Struggling, he instinctively stopped breathing and elbowed his attacker in-between the ribs causing him to drop his weapon and loosen his grip on Shikamaru.

Grabbing the dropped Kunai, Shikamaru jumped on the stranger and held the blade at his throat.

His eyes widened as he realized who had attacked him. It was the Akatsuki member who had fled with Itachi on their last encounter. His gaze turned into a glare and he snarled at Deidara.

"What the hell do you want? And where the hell is Itachi?"

Deidara could only stare at him stunned. He had not only thwarted his attempt to knock him unconscious with a chloroform cloth but the little brat had also caused him to drop in weapon and pin him to the ground.

"Where the hell is Itachi?" Shikamaru yelled as he jabbed the tip of the kunai into Deidara's neck.

"Gah!" The blonde shirked in surprise. "I don't know where he is, yeah! I didn't come here to be interrogated either hn!"

The Nara narrowed his eyes. "So what _did_ you come here for?" His voice was cold and bitter like tonic.

Pulling his neck away from the blade the rouge said "If you're willing to get off of me I have something that might be of interest to you, hm."

"Heh, yeah right you Akatsuki bastard!" He ran the blade across his opponent's neck, allowing blood to trickle down and stain his cloak. "You're not in any position to be asking for favors."

"To bad then, I thought you'd do anything to protect that little friend of yours who's carrying that bastards child hn? –Gurgg!" Shikamaru curled his lip and clamped his hand down tightly on Deidara's neck ready to snap it before he could even finish his sentence.

As Deidara gasped for air and struggled beneath him Shikamaru leaned down into his ear and whispered "What in the hell do you have to say that could possibly do any good for Ino?"

When his hand left Deidara's throat, the blonde took in a lung full of oxygen before staring at the young Nara.

"I just happen to know that a certain Uchiha has devilish plans for another soon-to- be Uchiha, yeah."

Many moments passed while Shikamaru eyed him suspiciously before loosening his grip on him and muttering "Go on."

Deidara began his statement slowly and tactfully as he aimed at the boy's defensiveness. "Itachi has been acting rather suspicious ever since he found out about his child hn. Do you want to take a guess as to why hm?"

Shikamaru remained silent and the blonde continued. "I bet you've been curious as to why that demon eyed bastard asked you to watch over his kid am I right, yeah? Well, I have been doing a little investigation and I've discovered Itachi's true intentions hn."

He held the Nara's gaze now.

"He plans to kidnap the child after it is born and raise it to be an uncaring, blood lusting killer, hn. Itachi only asked you to raise it so he could be sure it was safe from other harm while he prepared to bring a new heir of demise into its prime yeah!"

Deidara watched as the boy's respiration rate began to increase. "And that's not even the worse part, well for you hn. He plans to kill the only tie to this village that child has hm."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he panicked for Ino's safety. Then his genius realized something.

"Why are you telling me this? How does it benefit you?"

The rouge smirked. "I'm so glad you asked that hm. You see I hate that Uchiha bastard more than anything else and I know you will be willing to do anything to protect your precious little Ino am I correct hn?"

Shikamaru nodded, his eyes wearing a wary mask as he wondered what this piece of shit had to say.

"And the only way to make sure that Ino and her kid are safe from Itachi is to kill him hn." He paused momentarily, making sure he had Shikamaru's full attention.

"Now here's where you'll come in to the picture yeah. I have tried various times over the years but have never succeeded in destroying him but I'm sure that if we team up we can take him down hn. It makes perfect sense, yeah. I will lose a despised enemy and you will eliminate a threat from harming your little friend's baby hm."

Shikamaru contemplated his words in his mind. If what the fool said was true then this would mean that his theory of Itachi taking the kid was correct which would mean that the blonde was right. Neither of them had a chance of succeeding if they fought against Itachi alone. Though he did find the blonde's willingness to ask him for help rather unnerving, he was in no position to ignore is words. He simply couldn't risk it. Although he did know it would be high treason to be in league with a missing-nin.

Yet besides that, if he was willing to work with him he might be able to take out Itachi and quite possibly discover more dirt on the Akatsuki.

Shikamaru had no choice, even if it was all a trap he couldn't let this kind of opportunity pass by him, especially not now.

Getting to his feet, he got off Deidara and allowed him to stand up before holding out his hand and very cautiously muttered "If I help you kill Itachi I don't ever want to see you face anywhere near Ino, the kid, or the Leaf again, got that?"

The blonde grinned and grabbed the leaf-nin's hand.

"Deal."

**Please Review!**

**Betcha thought it was Dei dressed in drag huh? Lol**

**~HornyWolf**


	25. The Partnership

**Happy Mardi Gras Everyone! (Even if you don't live in a region that celebrates it.)**

**~HornyWolf**

When she awoke that morning Ino was quick to realize that she was alone and soon after discovering that Shikamaru had been called out on an early morning mission she sat down to breakfast then later set out to shop for baby items with Yoshino. After a fairly poor success rate for finding unisex clothing she returned home and spent some time with her father.

Now she stood in the shower. It felt wonderful to wash away the day's failure and bring life back to her limp hair. Things were not going as she wanted at all.

Shikamaru seemed to be avoiding her, baby items were hard to come by that met her standards, she had gained three pant sizes already, and worst of all she had an unbearable urge to see Itachi again.

She was unsure why but something deep down at the very depths of her soul beckoned her to go to him no matter how preposterous of an idea it was.

Ino sighed and placed her hand on her baby. Even if she was crazy enough to find him, she could never make the trip without harming her precious cargo.

Her precious cargo….the reason for so much tension and trouble.

Placing her head against the wall she gave a small groan, allowing the water to cascade down her neck.

'_It still feels like a dream, all of it. Itachi, being kidnapped, this baby…all of it. It just doesn't seem real…but…I know it is.' _Ino let out her breath. She could feel her heart pounding on her sternum like it was the lock to its cage. _'I remember it so vividly….as if I've dreamed of it every night.' _She closed her eyes, allowing her memory to take wing.

_"What's your name?"_

She held took a swift breath.

_"Hn, I'm not going to harm you."_

_"Why should I trust you?"_

She held it in.

_"Because…I'm your only source of warmth tonight."_

Her heart went crazy and she gasped for air. Only four sentences and she was ready to explode. A blush ran across her cheeks illuminating them. How could she let this happen? He was merely a stranger to her, and a dangerous one at that. Now she had already let him pound her into the ground, gotten pregnant, and fallen in love with him.

Her, a leaf kunoichi and him an S-level criminal. Talk about dancing with the enemy. Now she was Shikamaru's burden. He was willing to father her baby even though he had never even as much as kissed her.

Ino groaned and ran her hand through her hair. 'I'm just a hopeless fool.'

"With any luck you will take after your father mentally little one, both of them. I don't want you to be in emotional tidal waves all your life, even if you're a girl."

Groaning, she applied shampoo to the palm of her hand and began scrubbing it into her hair. What was she thinking? She had already promised herself that she was not going to dwell on her sorrows or her worries. She had more important matters at hand. Like being a good mom, though she was succeeding in that so far since all she had to do was go to her check-ups, take her prenatal vitamins, get her full eight hours, and eat a proper diet.

Health wise her baby was perfect but there was one thing that worried her. Her baby would have a loving and caring mother, but what would it do when it realized that its father couldn't possibly be its father? The child would discover its Sharingan sooner or later and by then it have to know that Shikamaru wasn't his or her father. Plus the fact that despite agreeing to love and raise the kid, Ino was sure that somewhere deep down Shikamaru could not love this child as much as he could his own.

Other kids, another thing Ino had to consider. Would Shikamaru want other children and from her?

She had known for a long time that Shikamaru always wanted to marry a regular girl who wasn't too ugly nor too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after his daughter had married and his son became a successful ninja, and spend the rest of his life playing shōgi. Then die of old age before his wife.

It was a fact she had known for many years despite only hearing it possibly two but no more than three times.

Children, she was definitely sure he wanted but would he have them with her? She was going to be like a ball and chain to him for the next sixteen years at the least so it would be convenient for him to pick her since he already had one to take care of anyways. Besides, she was a pretty typical kunoichi- a gorgeous one though, so maybe she was a little more than he wanted but it would only be more to love and be proud of right? She would have no control over the gender of their children of course and as for old age and death, well that is a long way away.

So the only real issue she had would be if he, her longtime friend, could really feel for her in that way. He did say he would never marry her, but that was pertaining to her, so to speak, bastard baby. He might be able to change his mind, it would surly benefit her baby and him if he did but would it truly benefit her in the long run? She did not know. Right now her fatuous heart was pounding for Itachi Uchiha but her commonsensical mind was telling her that Shikamaru would make a far better choice.

She leaned her head into the path of the showerhead and let the water do its work. Maybe she was over thinking things. Shikamaru had always been an allegiant and considerate friend. The very thought of him touching her in an erotic way was embarrassing yet oddly exciting.

Ino blushed, wringing out her elongated ravishing blonde hair. This whole idea was simply preposterous.

Pulling a pink towel down from the overhead cabinet, she proceeded to dry herself off and, carefully wrapping the towel around herself, stepped out of the shower and made her way to her room.

As she eyed herself in the mirror she noticed her figure. Not thin but not fat, an acceptable size for only being about eighteen weeks into a pregnancy.

She grinned at her reflection. Very soon she would be a mother and the fate of another life would rest utterly on her shoulders. Well, not completely on her alone. Her father, Shikaku, Yoshino, Choji, Sakura, and Shikamaru would also be there to help the kid as well. Her child would be fine.

With three grandparents, an aunt, an uncle, and a caring mother and father, what could possibly go amiss?

Just outside of the Leaf, Shikamaru and Deidara had begun to plot the replete annihilation of Itachi Uchiha. Though no real strategy was made, the two made well to not underestimate the superior intellect of the Uchiha prodigy.

"He will not be deceived easily and we both know it hm. That is exactly why we have to be crafty and swift with our work yeah." The blonde uttered as he repeated what was already known.

"Being artful will take some time but I'm sure I will be able to come up with a cunning tactic."

"You hn? Why do you say 'you will' hm?" Deidara inquired, slightly ticked off at being left out of the mix.

Shikamaru merely eyed him cautiously as he weaved his words around his brain as honestly and carefully as he could. "No offense but I've seen you in action and undercover strategy is not quit your forte. Besides, it's I don't feel very comfortable letting someone who's catchphrase makes him sound like he's agreeing with everything, be in charge. Tell me; is it a really a catchphrase or a speech impediment?"

Deidara growled. "How dare you, you little shit hn! I'll have you know it's neither yeah!"

"Fine, Fine." The Nara quickly yet care freely waved off the conversation literally with his hand. "Anyways, my point is pulling off something like this cannot be done quickly. It will take careful planning over a course of months. I will need to know everything you know about Itachi and anything that might be considered a weakness. Can you do that?"

Deidara nodded, his distaste for this little pipsqueak growing. "I will tell you everything I know but as for a weakness I don't think he has one hn. That damn Uchiha has done well to hide any kind of shortcoming he has…well except for one if you know what I mean hn." He laughed.

Shikamaru sighed, reminded again that he was probably going to get an earful from another moody blonde soon. Though what Deidara has said did remain true. Itachi's only known weak point was one that all men possessed and even someone like himself, who considered himself to be strong willed, could be distracted by the tenderness and beauty of a woman.

Shikamaru considered himself to be at an advantage though, having never taken the opportunity to savor the womanly fruit; he was less likely to be tempted by it.

Regrettably that weakness would not be a very witty one to use now that Itachi has already impregnated someone. He would naturally be on the cautious side and deny his manly needs considering that is genes are worth a fortune not just as an ultimate weapon disguised as a small child but as possible leverage to control him. Both Shikamaru was sure of; Itachi's three word statement to him 'Watch over her' had confirmed this much.

"Anyways, when do you think we can pull something off hn?" Deidara asked bringing him back into consciousness. "How would I know that? We don't have any plans yet!" Shikamaru barked, starting to feel agitated.

"Relax, I have an idea yeah. We set some traps, find a way to lure him out, then ambush him hm!"

"That's…." The Nara wanted to nothing more than to give him a whack upside the head. "That's a very basic plan….just let me do the plotting. You stick to…ah…..whatever it is that you do. Blow shit up and what not."

Deidara gave a growl at him, quickly losing his patience.

"Anyways, I need to get back. Come see me again after a while, I should have something cooked up by then and please don't wear a dress this time."

The blonde's eyes went wide. "DRESS? What the hell are you talking about hm!"

"Come off it, I know that was you at the teahouse. Though I must congratulate you, you make a very convincing woman."

"THAT WASEN'T ME HM! THAT WAS MY ASSOCIATE! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D HUMILATE MYSELF BY WEARING A DRESS YEAH!" Deidara snapped; flailing his arms around in frustration as the younger male stared at him. "You sure about that?"

"YES HN!"

"…I don't believe it." Deidara's eyes twitched as he prepared to throw a bomb right into the little shits mouth.

The Nara turned to leave and waved the blonde off. "See ya around ah….what's your name again?"

Quickly the radical stiffened, shoving his clay back into his bag as the boy turned back to face him. "It's Deidara hn."

"Shikamaru." He muttered and continued on his way.

He waited until the pony-tailed one had left before screaming and yelling in an unrecognizable language while stomping on the ground. That little brat was testing his nerves and might not live long enough to plot the demise of the Uchiha heir.

Now alone, Shikamaru grinned to himself. He didn't trust that rouge one bit but he knew if he didn't accept his offer he might not live to regret it. At least this way he could have a link into the Akatsuki and even better, a spy watching Itachi's every move. He would have to tread carefully from now on though, having purposely lit a flame under Deidara's cloak. Now he knew just how far he could push his comments and how hotheaded and foolish the blonde was.

He also had to plan out not only the most clever way to kill Itachi if he needed to that is, but how to destroy Deidara at a moment's notice. Right now he was the noble knight in this game of chess with so much to lose. Protecting the king in this game would not be easy, especially since it was only one small knight against a rook and a very hotheaded bishop.

Shikamaru had his work cut out for him but was ready for his opponent's next move. Checkmate would soon be in his hands.

About an hour later when Shikamaru returned home he found that Ino had returned to her house. Good, now he could avoid a headache and get his bed to himself tonight.

While making his way to his bedroom he eyed the deer painting on the sliding doors.

Grazing peacefully in a meadow, a buck watched over his doe and two young fawn. '_I have had many people and things in this world that I've had to protect but now is when it is the most crucial. I will not fail, for from now on I am the protector.'_

Many months later, after countless hours of surveillance, Deidara had found next to nothing that could him butcher Itachi. All he knew was that Itachi liked cabbage and got more attention from the ladies than he did- much to his displeasure.

Other than that he had nothing.

"Well unless I poison all the cabbage in the area then I'm fucked yeah." Deidara groaned to himself as he strolled through the Leaf Village, now disguised as a farmer. As for the farmer from whom he stole the clothes, he left him nearly nude back in the forest with only his underwear and a straw hat.

"Now….where exactly would I find a smart mouthed, conceited puck at hn? He grumbled to himself as he turned the corner of the crowded street then scoffed as he looked up to meet the opal eyes of Neji Hyūga whom he'd just bumped into.

"Do you mind watching where you're going?" He stated, slightly agitated before walking around the idiotic country boy_. 'Just who does he think he is?'_ Thought Deidara as he continued on his way. _'Well I did ask for a conceited rat didn't I? Heh, not funny karma. Not funny at all.'_

Just seconds later the Hyūga realized something. "Hey you!"

Deidara turned to face the snob, slouching his shoulders just slightly. "Huh?"

"You…." Neji muttered, eyeing the farm boy from head to toe. "Look familiar….What's your name?" He squinted his eyes slightly trying to see past the shadow of the farmer's sweat rag that covered his head.

Deidara tensed. This guy looked familiar to him to. He was one of the pricks who helped the nine-tails brat and the pink-headed which kill Sasori. His blood boiled knowing that he man on front of him helped bring the nightmare known as Tobi into his life.

"My name….well ya see my real name's Seita but everyone calls me Se for short- nice to meet ya hm?" He cocked his head and gave a large idiotic grin, trying to disguise his normal grunt as a question.

"Yes…nice to meet you. Hyūga Neji….nice me make you acquaintance." His words slipped off his tongue like bitter poison.

"Gosh this sure is a big ole village- you must me mighty lucky to live here huh yeah? Oh, I bet you have those- what'd ya call em- oh yeah, those water box things that flush- man that must be sweet not having to-"

"I'm terribly sorry but I'm late. Please excuse me." Neji interrupted him, glad to get away from the backwoods farmer.

Deidara grinned, proud that he had misrepresented farmers everywhere and eluded suspicion.

"You're quit the actor aren't you?" Deidara twitched startled. He turned to see Shikamaru and Ino standing behind him. "Well well look who we've got here hm. Preggers and her baby daddy yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Ino hissed.

"Calm down Ino, he's tame for the time being." Shikamaru assured her with a rub on her side.

"But Shika he's one of them!"

"Them? Heh, you speak of me like I'm a cockroach or something. Have you already forgotten what I've done for you hn?" He pulled up his shirt to reveal his scar as a haunting reminder to Ino.

"Stop flashing everyone. What do you want anyways?" The Nara questioned, observing the rouge nin's new getup.

"You know why I'm here hm."

"Shika, what is he talking about?" Ino looked at him puzzled.

"It's nothing . Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you."

Giving her a slight nudge, he shooed her away knowing he would have to come up with a plausible explanation as to why he was so chummy with an S-ranked criminal.

"Are you insane?" He growled at the moron in front of him. "Why on Earth would you stroll into the village so casually? How the hell do you keep getting in so easily anyways? And are you stupid, that guy from earlier was the prodigy of the Hyūga clan! He could have seen right through your charade if you hadn't creeped him out! Not to mention that Ino knows nothing about our deal!"

"Psh, you worry too much yeah. I'm good at what I do aren't I hn? Anyways, we need to discuss the plan hm."

Casually glancing over his shoulder Shikamaru whispered "Hn, now's not really the best time….I need to throw her off our tracks first. Meet me in the park around one am, we can talk then."

"Hmp, fine I can kill sometime between now and then hm." The blonde grunted as he drifted into the crowded street and out of view.

Placing his hand over his face, Shikamaru sighed. Working with this guy was probably more bothersome than working with Naruto. What a pain.

**You might be confused as to why I made Itachi a rook instead of a bishop since there supposedly a more powerful piece, well not to me. To me the rook is more powerful, plus right now Itachi is doing very little moving around compared to Deidara, much like a rook and bishop would.**

**Kinda ended this ch in a different way but I didn't feel like stopping when I had the chance.  
><strong>

**~HornyWolf**


	26. Time Is Running Out

Slowly sliding open the door, Shikamaru met the demanding face of Ino Yamanaka. Her eyes narrowed with furrowed brows to match, lips pulled tight with an impatient curve, hip pushed out to the side, and her arms folded just under her enlarged pregnancy boobs. Normally seeing Ino in this demeanor would make him nervous but her, dare he think it, 'cute' swollen belly and pregnancy breasts made it hard to take her as serious. Though, the look in her eyes still demanded respect even if the rest of her wasn't as threatening.

Taking a deep sigh Shikamaru began to explain himself. "Ino…there's something you should know. Deidara is not as bad as you may think. He kept you from hurting the baby and yourself, and….now he's still helping us."

Ino eyed him sternly but remained silent. It was true she was grateful towards him for being so friendly to her even though he did kidnap her and the sight of the gash across his abdomen was enough to send shivers down her soul and disgust her when she remembered it was meant for someone she now held near and dear to her heart.

"As nonsensical as he may seem, he's actually very intelligent. He knows just how valuable the Uchiha genes are and what could happen if they were brought up by the wrong hands. So the two of us have made a deal…." He paused, scanning her face for any trace of a sudden mood swing. "In exchange for keeping an eye over the kid and raising it to be 'normal', he will keep a close eye on Itachi and all of the other Akatsuki to make sure this child's existence is kept secret and that Itachi is behaving himself. To him the kid is a deadly weapon, one that I'm sure he fears. So by helping us he can take care of one of his own dilemmas without taking the risk of messing with the entire leaf village like he would if he tried to kill our kid. This way he gets what he wants, keeping Itachi and his heir apart, and we get what we want, the kid to be safe. Do you understand?"

With the final word having fallen from his tongue, Shikamaru waited patiently for Ino's remark but none came, much to his surprise. Instead, she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against him in a hug. This was unlike Ino; she had never been one to hold back her opinion in the slightest.

After many minutes had passed, he assumed she had fallen into one of her moods and joined her in the hug by placing his arms around her. He noted how large her stomach had become; her back was bent over just so she could hug him. As she snuggled into his neck he ran his hand across the growing baby.

It would be due very soon, in only two months. Time was running out for him, he had to be prepared for what he could very well lose his life in doing, whether if be by Itachi's hand or Deidara's betrayal. Either way he had to be ready to protect Ino and his new child.

Ino let a small sound escape her, kind of like a moan but more frail. Shikamaru looked down at her, her sea foam blue eyes peered into his deep Oakwood brown ones and they held each other's gaze for what felt like an eternity. Then Ino gripped onto his hand and gave a tug, she pulled away from him and motioned for him to follow.

She led him into his room where she closed the door and sat on his bed. Shikamaru swallowed the remaining saliva in his mouth. He was afraid of this, her sexual urges peeking. Kiba had mentioned this to him months before trying to nonchalantly question him on how sex with a pregnant girl was.

He sat down next to her, analyzing her movements. They were slow and graceful but not as sexual as he had inquired and more innocent than anything. She rubbed her face against him and laid back down taking him with her.

Together the two snuggled up, leaving no space in between them. It was nice; no verbal words were spoken, only physical. A light kiss on the cheek, a squeeze of the hand, a stroke on the cheek, all of it was calm and peaceful.

The two of them stayed there in blissful serenity, her head on his chest, his hand gently rubbing across her belly.

'Thudump, Thudump.' Shikamaru's hand froze, Ino's eyes widened. Did they really just feel that? 'Thudump, Thudump.' They did. Ino's baby was kicking for the first time ever.

Shikamaru moved his hand directly on top of it. It was so strong. He met Ino's eyes; they were shining like diamonds in the sun, so full of a gleam he had never seen before. It was so hopeful and delighted, like a rainbow after a thousand year storm.

"It's about time you decided to show off yourself." Shikamaru whispered softly, his hand still on Ino's belly. "I thought you were trying to keep yourself hidden."

Ino grinned a motherly gin and ran her delicate fingers across her belly. This feeling she was having, it was like no other. It was so warm and perfect, she felt like she was given a miracle directly from the heavens. Though it did feel a bit strange too, like an alien had suddenly taken refuge inside her and was trying to break free from its containment.

"It feels so strange…" She muttered glancing up at Shikamaru and noticing something she had never seen before. A gentle and peaceful smile that seemed to emanate from deep within him, it was so beautiful and exotic, she couldn't help but stare.

Shikamaru looked down at her, catching her eyes staring into his and holding that stare for far longer than he should have. The next thing he knew, Ino had one arm wrapped around him, the other still on her belly, and was kissing him, passionately.

As soon as he realized what she was doing, she pulled away and whispered into his neck. "I love you Shikamaru."

All he could do was lie there in shock.

"I-I…..need to go." His raspy voice choked out as he fled from her. Ino stared at him, her eyes filled with shock.

Squinting his coal colored eyes, the Elder Uchiha was careful to pour his concoction into another. He had lucked out in finding this recipe; it was exceptionally valuable to his plan.

His old partner Orochimaru might have been a psycho but at least some of his test subjects wouldn't have died in vain for at least some of the snake lord's smaller accomplishments were useful.

Itachi held his hands steady, making sure not to add even a drop too much. His vision began to blur though, forcing him to stop. His time was running short. He had to complete this for the sake of his child and quite possibly the world. Having already failed his younger brother, he could not fail his own child.

Slowly taking the black bag he had taken from Orochimaru's den, he unzipped it and pulled out a piece a paper that lay hidden behind the needles. He read it over though the only part that was not written in code was the title. 'The Power of the Eye'

Within this coded piece of paper was the key to fixing the mistake he had made just seven months before.

**~HornyWolf**

**I've done something I've never done before. I recently opened the file on my pc and realized I had already finished this ch. last month but somehow forgot to upload it. I must have wanted to wait until I could upload a longer ch. immediately after or something like that but I digress. **


	27. The Plan & The Shame

Midnight had already passed him as Deidara awaited in the park seated comfortably on a rusting steel chain swing. Having no idea what the Nara had planned infuriated him, even more so for the fact that even he could not think of a plan that could outsmart any Uchiha, Tobi excluded of course. He held a strong distaste for the way he was handling this delicate situation, allowing someone who was not only younger than himself but an enemy as well make a plan for him. It made him sick knowing he was taking such a great risk in doing so. Having failed to devise the perfect murder for his rival and placing himself in uncertain territory, he now had to fret not only for the fulfillment of his goal but a likely threat on his own life.

Deidara grimaced at the dirt that had caked onto his shoes and feet. Maybe he was not thinking of this situation properly. If he could only be as crafty as the lowly soil he stood upon everyday then his problems would become mere child's play. Dirt as an object seemed very weak and pathetic yet it always had the upper hand whether it was painted on his feet or trapping him under it. To become like dirt he had to make it only seem as if he were the lowly one. If he could only twist the story a bit, he could become like the all powerful dusty ground beneath him.

Deidara scoffed at his own pondering, it was rather stupid and unbecoming of him as well. Regardless it did hold truth within its grasp. If he allowed the Nara boy to believe he was in control of the plan then it would provide for a basic element of trust, one of which could become useful for getting into his mind and watching for the moment when the boy might try to destroy him as well. It also gave him time to see exactly what angle he had to work with when it came to the young Uchiha who had yet to be born. Who knows, it might benefit him more in the long run if he kept not only a close eye on his partner in crime Shikamaru, but his little family as well. Maybe it would provide him with, at the very least, the perfect form of blackmail in the future.

Smirking, the blonde male ran his fingers through his long bangs. He might not have a very good plan for the time being but at least it was something. All he had to worry about was killing the bastard Itachi Uchiha, and not get killed himself. Then inspiration stuck him. It was right in front of his face the whole time. Murder, blackmail, and the unborn Uchiha, how could he have not realized it sooner? In order to protect his own life he merely had to use the baby as the motive. It was a deliciously devious plot that would work now and many years in the future. After all, what could be more scandalous than the spawn of the devil, in human skin, having impregnated a regular kunoichi with the next generation of tyrants in the same village that he himself had massacred his whole family and left his mark of undying hatred for his village written in the blood of his kin? Nothing, that's what.

"Things are just falling into place perfectly, hm." He whispered to himself before leaning backwards in the swing to view the glory of the starry night above him. The stars twinkled with glee as the last of the clouds blew past and out of their way. Deidara listened closely to the sounds around him. The distant howl of a hungry dog, the crackling of the leaves as they flew into trees, the whisper of the fall wind that slipped around the grass blades like witty snakes, the soothing chirp of a thousand crickets, and steady but heavy footsteps that were gradually growing louder were all that could be heard.

With a grunt, the blonde male turned to face the source of the footsteps. "So…tell me you have a master plan ready hm."

Shikamaru remained quiet and began to stare up into the stars. "You know,' He started off "When a star dies it does so in a massive explosion that affects everything around it for hundreds of miles."

"What's your point kid, hm?"

Shikamaru tossed him a slightly agitated look. "You're not much older than me, remember that." He said calmly, earning a mere grunt from his partner. "I had originally planned to keep Itachi as far away from the kid as possible when we take him out but it may not work out that way so I have devised a backup plan incase this one fails."

He took a moment to clear his throat then began. "There is a deep valley just before the Konoha-Suna border. After we take the time to set up about two-hundred to three-hundred small but connected traps, you will lure Itachi there by any means necessary. I trust that you will remember where each trap is hidden and avoid it. Make sure he steps into the grassy area that resembles a four fingered hand, then I will set off a minuscule paper bomb from the atop the East side of the valley at the lowest section. This will be your cure to send out previously prepared clay birds disguised as common birds, which will fly down into the valley surrounding the two of you in an unsuspicious way. Now there is a small trench that extends from the North to the West side of the valley that is loaded with poison darts, be sure to avoid them then they go off- which could be at any second since I will be in charge of them. At the same time there will be a thick mist of miasma that will coat the valley via small holes from each direction. After escaping on your bird and flying past the miasma mist while wearing a mask, you're smaller birds will begin to trip the traps which will begin to either trap or occupy Itachi, then you will begin to drop a thunderstorm of bombs around the valley. By then I should have triggered all of the traps. After only about five to eight seconds you're bombs should have forced the unsteady land to crack and sink in forcing the South and East walls to collapse into the North and West ones which aided with more of your bombs will cause them to cave in fully.

Now after the valley has formed a tomb for Itachi we will wait and make sure he is fully trapped and dead. If there is no movement after four days we will excavate the rocky tomb until his body is found and burned to ashes. If he manages to avoid the poison, bombs, miasma, and being encased in a fallen valley, then we will be forced to take him on in full combat as a team of three on one. Any questions?"

Deidara quizzically eyed the Nara. "Three on one, yeah?"

"I have a buddy who will be helping me set off the traps since he, like me, is not capable of aerial battle."

"What happens to you and your buddy when the walls collapse, hm?"

"We will stand clear until the smoke has cleared, watching for any subtle movement. Any more questions?"

The blonde paused for a moment then said "Yeah, do you really think that such a crazy ass plan will really work hn?"

With a sigh Shikamaru said "I can only hope. Otherwise I will have to put Plan B into action against my better instincts and judgment." Deidara looked over the younger male. His expression and posture both seemed to be praying that Plan A would be a success. It was an interesting plan to say the least but Deidara feared that such simple yet deadly methods would not succeed in killing off Konoha's most wanted man.

"And one more thing Deidara,' His focus returning to the blonde "You must be cautious not to get trapped in one of Itachi's genjutsu's while escaping past the miasma, if you do then the plan will fall apart and if I forced to, I will set of all the traps and paper bombs myself and let you spend eternity entombed with Itachi." His eyes were more serious than death as he finished his sentence, not a sliver of sympathy or fear was visible. Deidara knew he meant business. "The same goes to you, hn. If a hand to hand combat arises then I will not hesitate to sacrifice you if it means exterminating Itachi, yeah.'

With that the two males stared deep into each other eyes and agreed with a slight nod of the head.

Standing up from the swing Deidara spoke. "So when exactly do you plan to set this into motion, hn?"

"Depends…if we work together then we can set up all of the traps in only a few weeks. Alone, probably around five weeks."

The blonde grimaced. "That long huh…..I will help as often as I can but no promises yeah. It should be ready by the full moon right hn?"

"That's correct."

"Hmm….well then it looks like I've got five weeks to come up with a reason to get that Uchiha bastard down in that valley eh?"

He laughed, summoned his bird and took off. "See ya around Nara-boy hm."

Shikamaru watched him fly away, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He did not like what just transpired but was not fully sure why.

Scowling and pouting, Ino sat unmoved from the bed. Her emotions conflicted and split. Part of her was upset with Shikamaru for rejecting her advances and running away like a lowly omega ranked beast.

The other, as it would seem, was both astonished and ashamed of her own behavior. Why on Earth had she done something so unbecoming of her? She had never been so inviting to a man before unless it was her mission, though her intentions for this were far from luring a man into a haze of lust and compelling him to lose his vigilance so that her comrade could swoop in and finish out his extermination.

No this time she wanted what her body language suggested and by Kami did it frustrate her. Was it all her or were the pregnancy hormones helping out?

Ino sighed to herself, clutching the bed sheets tightly between her nails. Maybe it was more than just that. What if she was trying to replace her lust for Itachi with a more reasonable and less risky substitute?

"Grahh! I cannot be doing this! Not again!" She screamed tossing the pillows against the walls. "I have got to be hallucinating! I refuse to substitute one man for another again. I…I just can't." She whisper out her last words and pulled her knees as close to her as possible without putting pressure against her stomach.

'_The first time I did it, it changed my life forever…all because I let my petty girlhood feelings of longing for Sasuke get the best of me. Even after he left…I knew it…..I knew no matter what he did….his heart would still belong to Sakura even if he never showed the slightest amount of care towards her. I just knew…by the look in his cold, dark eyes…..that it was a mask that hid the key to the chamber he had long ago locked away his real spirit…a spirit that really did love Sakura as much as she loved him. When I finally came to accept it, my jealousy and craving for my own form of…redemption for all those wasted years I spent longing for and fighting Sakura over Sasuke. Then while lying next to him….all of those emotions I thought I had cleansed and removed from my soul came flooding back….sort of. I feel a part of me truly did have a deep set connection with that ephebe despite not knowing much about him. Yet I let my childish heart and wishes whisper in my ear and influence me to, just for one night…a night I shall never forget….to indulge itself in its narrow-minded passions…..and now with Itachi having left such lingering feelings within my heart…I'm trying to replace him with another. Kami forgive me…for I am truly pathetic in both mind and soul….I cannot keep doing this. I punish myself mentally then make a promise to myself not to ponder too much on past mistakes and each time I fail.'_

A low laugh escaped her as she delicately placed her index finger to her cheek, whipping away a tear that had began to stream down her face.

Itachi held his breath, watching as the demonic looking liquid swirled around in its container. It was nearly done, now all he need was an offering of his own blood. Carefully pulling out a minute knife, he held his eye wide open and began to cut.

With divine precision he managed to lance a small slit into his eyelid. He then leaned over and let the blood, along with a few bloodstained tears, drip into the mixture. On contact the potion sizzled and devoured the blood.

Itachi held it within his gaze; every ounce of seriousness inside him seemed to be emanating from his body.

His vile looking concoction was now finally complete.

**~HornyWolf**


	28. Here We Go

In memorial of Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Neji Hyuuga. R.I.P Chapters 613 and 614

Just as Shikamaru had expected, nearly five weeks had passed and Deidara's efforts in aiding to prepare the valley for their scheme were no more than scanty at best. In the end he had only helped out twice for simply a few hours, one of which he spent simply memorizing where the bombs had been planted.

This left nearly all the work to Shikamaru and his best comrade Choji of whom, even now, had left him quite surprised as to how easily he had handled the truth about the fraternal parentage of Ino's baby.

The two of them had never spoke about it as it, oddly enough, was a rather uncomfortable conversation that neither of them really wished to discuss in depth, but what Shikamaru had been told was that during his unconsciousness, after having the tables turned on him and nearly being killed by Itachi and Deidara the night they appeared in Ino's room, Ino had called Choji asking for help getting Shikamaru to the hospital and swore him to her secret then. Choji admitted it had dumbfounded him speechless but never once did he feel right to judge her for anything other than not telling him sooner. Being the kind of guy he was, Shikamaru did not question this as he did not have any reason to since he knew Choji better than anyone and didn't have to think hard to understand him.

"So... just five more days before all of this goes down." Choji mused as he and Shikamaru stood at the entrance to the valley, admiring their work.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru grunted back, trying to calm both his nerves and fears. "Everything's set. Let's return to the village and rest, we'll need the energy for the two day journey back and..." He stopped his sentence there, knowing Choji was already thinking the same.

"Let's pray that Deidara does not betray us and that we succeed...after all, it's not like we can afford to lose, right?" Choji eyed his friend with serious eyes and a slight smirk painted upon his lips. Shikamaru returned his glance and gave a lazy grin. "Right."

Meanwhile, as Shikamaru and Choji made their way back to their own village, they would have been anxious to learn that they were not the only ones making their way to Konohagakure. Unbeknown to each other, both Deidara and Itachi were simultaneously on a journey that they both knew would affect their lives for the remainder of their days.

It was nightfall by the time the four males reached the leaf and their paths changed. Shikamaru and Choji ended their journey at his home where they were greeted by a rather dumbfounding sight when they entered the courtyard.

There before them sat Ino, larger than life and appearing as if she were ready to pop, and a jolly Deidara laughing and chatting around what appeared to be a chaotic buffet of snack and street foods ranging from takuyaki and edamame to candy and botamochi sprawled in disarray around them.

Eyeing them Choji muttered to Shikamaru "We died in the valley didn't we? We tripped a bomb and blew up and now were in an alternate reality. There's no other explanation." Scanning the area again to make sure his eyes were not mistaken Shikamaru answered "I kind of wish you were right." The pair then stepped forward and, hearing the door close behind them, Ino and Deidara turned around and gave the two an energetic greeting. "Hello!" Ino chirped, waving a piece of chocolate at them. "Yo hm!" Deidara grunted, his mouth still full of junk food.

Choji could do nothing but stare at the blonde duo as they enjoyed their feast. Shikamaru on the other hand, allowed a rather humorous thought enter his mind. 'In another time or universe, I bet the two of them would be best friends.' He pondered on that for a moment, imagining Ino out dancing and having herself a wicked time until someone ticked her off, with an extremely metro sexual Deidara by her side taunting and adding fuel to the fire. He shivered to the thought. 'God help than universe.'

Walking over to them, Shikamaru examined the buffet the two were enjoying with a raised eyebrow before grabbing Deidara by the cheek, pulling him to the side, and in a loud whisper yelled, "What exactly are you doing here?"

His teeth exposed and cheek stretched wide, Deidara grumbled, "What the heck does it look like hm? I'm having a makeshift lunch with a pretty lady yeah!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Not that you moron, why are you here, in the village?"

Just as Deidara was about to respond, Ino cut in. "Leave him alone Shikamaru. He's just being nice to me, seeing as the two of you are gone all the time, I appreciate the company."

Sitting down and grinning as he dug into he junk food, Choji muffled, "It can't be helped Ino, you know we have missions to do. Besides, we come see you every day that were not busy."

Ino scoffed. "Like that makes me feel any better."

Placing the palm of his hand on his face Shikamaru groaned. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner with criminal, but I couldn't help but noticing just that, there's a criminal in my house!" He said dully, growing ever more sarcastic near the end of his sentence.

Opening another chocolate bar, Ino sighed. "Well forgive me for being four weeks to my due date, lonely, and bored.

Shikamaru just groaned again, having no response to give the beach ball sized blonde.

"Well, if ya can't beat em, join em." Choji joked, nudging Shikamaru in the arm as he devoured a mouthful of takuyaki.

Staring at his friend with a bored expression Shikamaru replied, "I would, except for the fact that I don't want to be the one to explain to the Hokage why there is an S-ranked criminal in the hospital after my mother came home and nearly beat him to death with a frying pan."

Deidara stopped eating at that statement, his jaw hanging open like a broken clasp.

"Stop worrying Shikamaru, your mom went to the market with a grocery list as long as my leg and your father is out on a mission. Trust me; there is plenty of time to get Deidei out of the lion's den." Ino said as she licked her fingers clean of the chocolate smudges.

Shikamaru and Deidara just eyed her with questionable faces, both thinking the same thing. 'Deidei?'

Shrugging it off, Shikamaru just decided to adopt a temporary laissez-fair attitude towards this unwanted dinner guest until after Ino had gone to bed. Then, the finalization of the plan would begin.

**~HornyWolf (I'm Back!)**

***Takuyaki**- a ball-shaped snack made of wheat batter and filled with minced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion, brushed with takoyaki sauce or soy sauce then sprinkled with green laver and shavings of dried bonito (fish). **ITS FREAKEN DELISOUS!**

***Botamochi**- sweet made with sweet rice and sweet red bean paste. **(IT'S ACTUALLY BETTER THAN MOST DOUGHNUTS AND COOKIES!)**


	29. The Plans In Motion

It was silent as he crept through the streets that night. All sounds were far away in the distance, and not a single person was too be seen other than himself. Covered by a red cloak bearing the Sunagakure mark, he was easily mistaken as one of their interrelations ambassador's attendants.

Pein had sent him on a mission to collect information from Suna regarding the habits of the now buji-less Kazekage, a rather simple mission for which he completed in no less than a few hours, leaving him plenty of time to complete his ultimate goal. This is how Itachi ultimately found himself to be wandering through the streets of the Leaf. Very soon, his problem would be over, for good.

A chill ran through the air as he turned the corner, finally arriving at his destination. The house had only one light still light on the upper floor before it flickered for a fleeting moment before disappearing, signaling for a smirk to run across his lips.

Just a short hour's wait for precautionary reasons would be nothing after everything he had dealt with in his lifetime.

The moon was shining bright, with only a few clouds remaining in the sky. This moment of serenity witnessed by Shikamaru, Choji, and the fun loving blonde duo was so calmly and harmoniously serenaded by the cricket's orchestra.

The junk food buffet had long since been finished up and Ino, nearly asleep by now, had taken up position by lying against Deidara who had taken on a rather relaxed pose with his left leg extended out and his right sitting up, with his right arm propped up said leg. This gave the appearance that the two really didn't appear to have a care in the world.

Shikamaru and Choji remained sitting in their usual positions, also somewhat mystified by their surroundings, that was, until Choji had an unexpected after dinner belch that startled the crickets into dead silence, awoken Ino from her slumber, and removed Shikamaru and Deidara from their daze.

Pulling herself up, using Deidara's leg as an anchor, Ino glared at Choji. "Honestly Choji, haven't you learned even the slightest sliver etiquette by now?"

Shikamaru let out a silent breath, as he had been anticipating a far worse rejoinder to escape her lips.

"Sorry Ino, I didn't mean too." Choji apologized, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Ah well," Deidara stood up and sighed "It's getting late. How about calling it a night hn?" He said to Ino who yawned and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...night guys." She grumbled as Deidara helped her up.

"Night, Ino." Her best friends said as they watched her lazily walk inside and out of their sight.

Shikamaru waited just a few moments before plopping his drink down and demanding an answer from Deidara. "Alright now, why in the hell are you here? I trust it is of some importance since you risked your neck to sneak back in here to tell me."

Deidara scoffed and threw his hair out of his face as he leaned over across the table to face Shikamaru. "It's always business with you hm. You could use to take a break and let things happen as they will hn."

Shikamaru caught the gleam in the blonde's eyes and narrowed his in return. "Get to the point."

Choji now eyed the two, having ceased his eating once Ino had left. He had held his suspicions to himself since Deidara first appeared in their lives. There was something about this man that he knew was simply not to be trusted. He seemed to poses an ulterior motive, something that Choji knew Shikamaru must have already been suspicious of. The only flaw to his conjecture was the very fact that he had absolutely no plausible idea as to what it was that Deidara was hiding from them.

His eyes narrowed onto Deidara; watching him as he grunted and smirked at Shikamaru as if he found it humorous that he dared to oppose or control him.

"Fine then, I just thought it would be useful if I happened to tell you that our plan is working well hm. I spoke with Itachi three days ago, he will be in Suna for a few days on," He stopped, noticing the Shika-Cho duo eyeing him suspiciously. "On...business and he has agreed to join me at the valley in three days and does not suspect a thing hn. I merely told him that since he was so close to my location I could use some help with a little bit of bounty hunting hm."

Deidara scuffed inside is mind. As if it had been that simple.

_He had taken his time to approach Itachi, grumbling to himself as he thought about having to see the face of that damn Uchiha, let alone what he was about to ask him. Standing only a few feet away from the door to Itachi's quarters, he let out a silent hiss to himself before knocking twice._

_Silence filled the open air and a grimace plastered the already irritated blondes face._

_He knocked two more times, still no response on the other side._

_'Damn that Uchiha bastard!' He thought, holding his fist up to smack the door once more with much furry._

_"Why are you annoying my door?" Itachi's dull voice echoed down the shady hallway as his shadow crept closer, his eyes shimmering in the darkness._

_Deidara twitched, turning to face his most despised adversary._

_"Where were you hm?!" He growled distastefully._

_"Does it really matter? Clearly I wasn't here a moment ago." Itachi's lifeless voice mocked, casing the blonde to fight for control of his urge to twitch his eyes and lips._

_"Anyways...what do you want from me Deidara?" The Uchiha questioned._

_Gaining control of his anger Deidara gave a fake expression of naturalness and spoke. "I actually have a favor to ask you hn. I heard from Kisame that you will be on a solo mission in Suna very soon and I will be in Konoha around the same time hm."_

_Deidara bit his tongue with disgust before continuing his ploy._

_"And I recently heard of a band of criminals hiding out in the area worth a good bit in bounty hn. But there are more than I can handle by myself without really giving it my all since my methods would attract too much attention and since you are close by I figured that you might be able to lend me a hand hm."_

_Itachi just stared at him, with a lifeless expression of boredom eerily similar to Sasori's._

_"Have you gone blind in that visible eye of yours? I am not Kakuzu. I have no interest in bandits or extra cash. Now please, move out of my way."_

_Itachi reached for the doorknob, as Deidara backed away, his mind searched for something to convince the Uchiha to unknowingly walk into his own doom._

_Quickly he said, "I can't ask Kakuzu, the greedy old fart will take more than his share hm."_

_Itachi paused and closed his eyes. "Take Tobi." _

_He then turned the knob on the door and went in his room and began rummaging around for a few kunai, shuriken, and other ninja tools._

_Deidara let his twitch escape him momentarily before barking "I can't take the flailing idiot! I can't waste time rescuing him hn!" He stopped for a moment. 'Damn for a second there I started to believe my own story.'_

_Itachi let out a sigh. "Am I right in assuming that everyone else is busy and that I am you last choice?"_

_Deidara grunted and pressed his back against he door frame. "Damn straight hn."_

_Itachi gathered the last of his things and walked past the door before stopping. "Fine. I suppose a brief look at the lands where I was born wouldn't be too horrible." _

_'Especially since this works rather well for what I have planned.' Itachi mused to himself. "After my mission is done, in about six days I will join you."_

_Deidara smirked to himself behind Itachi's back. "The bandits usually camp around a valley near Suna. I'll be waiting there."_

_A last uninterested grunt escaped Itachi before he disappeared into the shadows of the dark hallway leaving Deidara to himself once more._

"Is that so?" Shikamaru's dull voice questioned. "Fine, as long as everything is set in motion." The young Nara stood up and turned his back to the two as if pondering something to himself.

Choji was taken aback by the easygoingness displayed by Shikamaru. There had to be more to it than accepting this rouge's word.

"Anyways," Deidara continued, "what I really came here for was to tell you guys that Itachi is a very critical person. Once I get him into place, do not hesitate to attack. We can't afford for him consider a tap for a slight second and to escape."

Choji could hold his tongue no longer and bluntly asked. "What exactly is you motive here?"

Deidara cocked his only visible eyebrow. "Who says I have a-"

"SHHHH!" Shikamaru hissed at the two.

The three silently listened as the sounds of footsteps and crumpling paper bags reached their ears from inside the house.

"Crap, mom's home. You've got to disappear." Shikamaru barked lowly as Deidara scrambled up saying "Yeah yeah, I get the idea hn." and quickly disappeared from the courtyard and over the walls of the Nara compound.

Choji stood up too. "I guess it's late, I need to get some rest as well."

Shikamaru grunted in response and whispered "Meet you at dawn at the village gates. Be prepared for whatever may come in the next few days."

Choji nodded and turned to leave.

"One more thing," Shikamaru added, "Itachi is a very caustic person according to Deidara... but what worries me more is that he is full of equanimity. We must make sure that there are no mistakes. No matter what."

**~HornyWolf**

**Also check out my new one shot **_**"The Secret Life of Konan"**_

**Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
